Theft of Thine Heart
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: Thieves have a notorious way of sneaking into places, even those we don't want them to. When Abel stumbles across a certain thief, things might just take a turn for the worse or the better depending on how many surprises our poor priest can take. Abel/OC
1. Meetings with a Thief

**Woo! My first Trinity Blood fanfic that I have posted *happy dance*. Although there are many other fanfics I am writing (and are meant to be finishing uploading as some may know if you've read my other fics xD ) I absolutely love writing this one and think it is definitely one of my fav fanfics so far. I may update slowly due to University being full of work and other fanfictions calling to me but I appreciate all reviews and hope you enjoy the first chapter :D Also, I've drawn a pic of Abel and the OC of this story (Rain) and posted on deviantart, check it out! You should be able to get to my deviantart from my page.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood however the OC is mine!

* * *

**

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter One

That night was held by a terrible storm. Lightning split the sky like ravaging claws while the accompanying thunder rolled like waves. Rain struck the ground and all of the Earth's inhabitants without mercy, drenching the world and drumming a beat equally as loud as the thunder. The night that was usually still and peaceful was angered by the torment, hiding its moon and stars from all that looked up.

The Vatican stood still and as imposing as a giant. Despite the warmly lit windows dotted here and there most that passed by would look up at it with a mixture of awe and wariness. The silver haired priest known as Abel Nightlord passed by one of the windows on his way to his room, feeling weary from speaking with Caterina Sforza. Sighing quietly, he looked out into the dreary night, wondering if the Heavens were crying for him and the world. Heading back to his room, Abel fell into a light sleep, unaware of what was happening in the night around him.

A black hood offered some protection from the elements for the woman that sheltered in a dark alleyway. The only other hope of sanctuary from the storm was the small shelter created for the homeless out of leftover scraps of metal. Huddled beneath it, sat on the cold ground and hunched over in an attempt to keep warm. The woman shivered slightly but remained fast asleep even as a Methuselah slowly strode through the alley. Luckily for her he didn't seem to notice her sleeping form, instead the dark haired Methuselah had his eyes on a different target. Raising a gloved hand, he slipped the cigarette from his lips before dropping it to the ground, his crimson eyes on another Methuselah. This other man had short brunette hair that refused to lay flat despite the rain.

"Well, Magician," the brunette narrowed his eyes, "why did you call me out here?"

"Why else _Knight_, Mein Herr has a little job for you," Isaak smiled almost pleasantly.

The second Methuselah smirked, "about time, who am I to kill now?"

"Ah, ah," the dark haired man waved a gloved finger, "unlike your usual tasks, this one requires some patience. You are to assassinate the Cardinal Sforza."

Even the storm around them seemed to hush for a brief moment at the almost incredulous task set to the _Knight_. However the brief hush was covered by a chuckle from the brunette vampire as he stoked his stubbled chin. His crimson eyes seemed almost alight.

"Finally. I can finally have my piece of that blasted Terran."

"Oh, I forgot you have a curious dislike for the female Cardinal," Isaak commented as if he had forgotten a simple piece of information.

"Any Terran has much to account for, but Sforza will be one I will take pleasure in killing," he turned away from the Magician, "I'll take this task and you can inform Mein Herr that I will not fail while I still live."

"We shall see," Isaak's words were lost to the dark storm as the _Knight_ vanished.

Hearing a slight shuffling in the alley, his crimson eyes flickered to the slumbering Terran, face hidden by the low pulled hood. He could have killed her just for being there but instead Isaak decided to let the Terran live. After all his master was awaiting his return.

* * *

Rain woke in the alley she had taken residence in not long after dawn, the sun rising over the horizon setting the morning sky pink, the storm seemingly have dissipated not hours before. Her shelter had kept the majority of the storm from her however the freezing winds had shook her through the night leaving her aching unpleasantly. Standing up with a small stumble, Rain set about stretching to wake her muscles up. In the process her black hood fell back leaving her short, blue hair to fall out, a ruffled mess she could only manage slightly by running her fingers through it. Bright blue eyes were cast outside the alley and into Rome as it started to slowly come alive.

People were filtering from homes and taking to the streets, chatting, laughing and heading to the markets and rows of opening shops. Kids tore from their restricting homes and parents, laughing joyfully as they took to the streets, playing some game or other. Rain still waited several hours before the City was bustling before she finally decided to start her **work**. Meandering through the crowds, her hands at her sides, Rain kept her head down until she picked her target nearby. Brushing his shoulder lightly, with only a slight slide of her hand she had pick pocketed him, her hands now in her pockets holding her small sum of coins. It took several moments before the man realised he'd been stolen from and by then Rain had already moved to another street looking for her next victim.

This was her work. Years of living on the streets of Rome had taught her to take care of herself. However the art of thievery had been learnt from watching others until she had developed her own skills. A slight brush and a quick slide of the hand and in an instant she was laden with stolen goods. She mainly stuck to money however she had also swiped food before from stalls or shopping bags. Once she had been caught when she had first started thieving, and after that experience she had never been caught again. Rain had learnt to be stealthy - or as stealthy as a human could get - and it was because of that she was still alive. After her mother had died, Rain had been left in the brief care of a family friend before she too had to leave. Leaving Rain alone and on the streets.

Swiping another man's pocket, Rain smirked at the amount of dinars now in her pockets, her attention elsewhere. Probably why she managed to walk straight into someone. Tumbling to the ground, it was only by some sheer luck that the collected money didn't fall from her pockets also.

"Ow, ow..." a man whined beneath her.

"Father! Oh really," a red haired nun separated from the crowd around them, "you're always being so clumsy."

"But it's not always my fault, Miss Esther," he whined again before realising he still had a woman on him, "a-are you alright, Miss?"

Rain rubbed her head before looking up at him. His eyes were a beautiful blue, face pale just like his odd, long silver hair that was tied back in a ribbon, glasses askew on his face. Finally finding her voice, she picked herself back up.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going," Rain cursed her stupidity.

"No, no, neither was I," he smiled kindly as he also stood up, brushing down his priest robes, "I was at fault also."

Blinking, she looked at him oddly, unused to not having to take the blame for something.

"Someone stole my money!" a shout went up too close for comfort.

He must have had quite the memory as the guy looked round and noticed her., "You! Thief!"

Both the priest and nun's eyes widened as Rain suddenly took off running through the crowd, some parting whilst a few tried to aid the victim of her thievery. Grabbing onto a pipe screwed onto the wall of a building beside her, Rain leapt up, climbing rather quickly up the pipe before she reached the roof. Pausing to glance over, she was amused to see several policed officers stood below, one even trying to follow her and failing miserably. The Chief seemed to recognise her as he shouted.

"I'll catch you yet."

"In your dreams, Chief," Rain saluted with a grin before running over several rooftops as the police gave chase.

There wasn't a single person alive who knew Rome like her. She knew all the back alleys, side streets, rooftops and hidden underground passages, one of the reasons she hadn't been caught ever again. With such knowledge she soon lost the police however as Rain paused to relax, she was shocked as the priest and nun appeared in the same alley.

"Hey!" the nun shouted, a rather dark look in her eyes.

Not giving them a chance to get close, Rain spun round and took off again, tearing off through the maze of alleys in an attempt to lose them. If that didn't, she didn't know what would.

Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Even Rain was starting to lose all semblance of direction before she finally skidded to a halt on a main street. Quickly glancing round to get her bearings, Rain found she had made her way outside the Vatican. The **last** place she wanted to be. But at least the thief had lost the two. Hearing footsteps, Rain looked backwards with wide eyes as the silver haired priest and crimson haired nun appeared in the alley behind her.

"No way..."

She was almost about to give up. Just as she turned to run again, the priest shouted at her first.

"Please wait! We won't hand you in to the police!"

Glancing backwards, her instincts told her not to believe him - never trust someone you don't know - but she paused. It was true Rain really didn't want to continue running all day, especially if these two were going to be so hard to lose.

"What?"

It didn't go unnoticed that Rain kept herself turned slightly ready to run if needed. The two drew to a stop, retaining some distance so as not to make her trust them less. The silver haired priest let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad we finally caught up to you! You sure know your way round Rome."

"No one knows this City like I do," Rain answered simply, "the only place I steer clear of is the Vatican."

"And why's that Miss..."

It was obvious he was aiming for her full name, maybe to do a background check once he reached the Vatican.

"Rain O'Neil," she eyed them both up, "and who are you two anyway?"

"My name is Abel Nightroad and this is Miss Esther Blanchett."

Feeling on even ground, the thief relaxed slightly, crossing her arms, "so...Nightroad. If you're not here to hand me to the police, what did you chase me for?"

"Apart from you handing back all the stolen money?" Esther chirped with a small glare.

Clearly she didn't think highly of thieves. Then again, who did? Still, Rain felt a twinge of irritation inside her.

"So that I can starve while they fill their faces with their money? Not a chance."

"Then at least give some of it back," Abel offered a truce, "surely you will not be able to spend all of the money you stole."

The nun looked up at him sharply, clearly confused and shocked at his decision. However Rain was looking at him oddly once again. This man was definitely surprising her. Digging into her pockets, she drew out around half of her stolen money and tossed the pouches and purses to him. Maybe she shouldn't have. All that money could have gotten her food and a warm bed for a week or two. But she had already acted on impulse and it was too late to gain it back. Abel caught the money, a glimpse of surprise on his face at her sudden yielding to his truce.

"See you around," Rain smiled slightly before turning and walking away, pulling up her hood once again and blending into the crowds that swept away from the Vatican.


	2. Intervention with the Thief

**Hope you guys like this! Drop a review, they are very much appreciated :)**

**Disclaimed: I don't own Trinity Blood...but Rain is mine!  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Two

The sound of rustling paper was the only discernable noise in the Vatican office. Not even the hushed breathing form the Cardinal betrayed the silence. As the beautiful, blonde woman filed and signed the many reports and worries of others, she was watched over by the silent priest who was constantly shifting his glasses.

After several long minutes of this torture, Lady Catherina finally spoke aloud.

"What is wrong, my dear Crusnik? Have you already grown weary of watching over me?" she asked in a teasing manner most never saw.

Abel gaped for a moment, "of course not, Lady Catherina. It is just..."

Finally looking up form her work, she set down her pen quietly, crossing her fingers on her lap, "it is just the movement of the Rosenkruez Orden," she finished wisely, not commenting upon his wince, "from this Dietrich in Istavan and reports of members appearing across the world. The Orden is stirring again."

Abel met her eyes readily, "and I will protect you just like the last time."

A small smile set on the Iron Maiden's face, "I know you will, Abel. I know."

* * *

Rain barely dodged the blow to her face before leaning backwards, her short blue hair ruffling wildly, as her opponent tried to swing his arm round at her. Aiming a sweep at his feet, her boot swept at his legs however he simply leapt over them and kicked her in the stomach. Rain blocked the blow with her arm, pain shooting up the limb before she drew back, miming for a time out whilst panting

"Tired already Rain?" the man in front laughed despite his own laboured breath, one green eye shining amusedly, the other hidden beneath an eye patch.

"We've been at it for an hour, Marcus," she swiped her bottle form the side and took a swig of her stolen water. The fellow thief pulled back his dirty blonde hair before lighting up a cigarette, "it does you good. You've improved after all."

Rain pulled a face as the smoke trailed her way; she hated the smell of them.

"Heard anything new?" she asked as she took up a seat on the boxes piled around the small area; one of the small and many congregation points for fellow thieves and homeless. Taking another refreshing swig from her water bottle, she almost spat it out at Marcus' news.

I heard someone's out to kill Cardinal Sforza...some vampire," he scratched his chin in though, "he's been poking around gathering information from us, for a price of course. And you know how much information we get around the place."

Now normally this would not have phased her, however thinking back to the priest and nun she had met, she couldn't help but wonder if they would get caught in the crossfire. Why did she care? After all, she had only met them the other day and all she knew about them were their names and the fact they worked for the Vatican.

"Hey you alright Rain?" Marcus clicked his fingers in her face, startling her from her thoughts.

"Sorry," Rain shook herself before standing up again, "I better go, got a district to pilfer."  
The older thief chuckled before waving her on her way. Pulling her hood over her head again, Rain soon mingled into the waning crowds. The sun was settling on the horizon and soon the majority would be in their homes. For once she was unsure of what to do. The majority of her street life had revolved around living, stealing and surviving. But a fourth issue had arisen. Any other day she wouldn't have cared but the odd silver haired priest and his nun friend wouldn't allow her peace. The priest, Abel Nightroad wasn't it, had been kindly odd to her. Rather than taking all her stolen money and tossing her to the police, he had settled for half the money and let her go.

Through her heavy thinking she found herself stopping outside the Vatican, staring up at its impressive architecture, Rain narrowed her eyes slightly. The thieves and the Inquisition weren't exactly on friends terms, after all the group had seemed to like targeting them lately. Not to mention she had given up the faith her mother had brought her up with. But still...maybe she should warn Catherina Sforza. However she couldn't help but scoff.

"Like they'd listen to a thief..."

Turning to leave the area, a quick movement in an alley made her eyes widen. A dark figure flitted so fast she barely glimpsed a blur. A vampire's Haste. Her mind was settled in seconds. Running up to the gates she was met by obvious resistance.

* * *

"Listen to me" she finally growled, "Catherina Sforza is in danger."  
One of the guards merely pushed her away roughly "yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before. Unless you have identification you are not stepping inside the Vatican."

She'd see about that. Going for the less direct approach, Rain climbed over the high fences only o notice a patrolling duet heading her way. Keeping low, the thief ran towards the trees and hid amongst its shadows. Glancing up at the Vatican, Rain couldn't believe her luck as she glimpsed a certain priest. Casting her eyes back to the patrol, they paused at the gates as the guards seemed to tell them about her previous attempt to get in. Taking her opening, she dashed towards the Vatican's walls and leapt up the wall, grabbing hold of a window frame. From there she managed to find handholds and footholds across the entire outer wall, marvelling at how this place was practically a climbing wall. Once she was around four levels up, she found the open balcony she had spied from below. Pulling herself up and onto it, the passing silver haired priest froze with wide eyes as realization hit him. Before he could open his mouth she practically leapt on him, clamping a hand over his mouth before peering back over the balcony, making sure the patrol had passed by.

"Mmmff!" Abel mumbled furiously from under her hand.

"Shut up a minute will you," she hissed quietly, ignoring the fact she was smothering him, "you want to get me killed?"

There was a pause before it was followed by more muffled speech albeit it quieter. Rolling her eyes, Rain let him go only to have him spin round, panting as he tried to recover oxygen.

"You're that thief, Miss Rain!"

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand, "But-"

"How did you get in here?" he interrupted in clear shock, "we're several stories up!"

"As I was about to-"

Once again she was interrupted by him, "not to mention how no one saw you."

He suddenly shut up as Rain mimed punching him in the face and he instantly paled with a gulp.

"Now you've shut up," she practically ground out, "it wasn't bloody hard to get in here, these walls were practically made for climbing and it would take more than two guards to find me."

"But why?" he finally managed to pipe out before cringing back from her fist.

"Because my damn conscious won't leave me alone otherwise," she took a steady breath, deciding this was the right thing, "I have reason to believe someone's out to kill Catherina Sforza."

Much to her surprise the priest suddenly turned completely serious, the once goofy expression turning almost severe.

"What do you mean?"

Rain was momentarily put off by the abrupt change but she quickly righted herself, "my friend told me there's been a vampire asking round for information from us thieves about the Vatican and its passages, not to mention information on Catherina's regime."

"Wait," he suddenly interrupted but unlike last time she didn't threaten to punch him, "why would the thieves know these things?"

Now she couldn't help but smirk, "we see and know everything, you guys don't know what your missing by not using us for information. But just as I was passing just a moment ago I saw a vampire using Haste to get into the Vatican."

"You are sure?" he asked, blue eyes hardening and only now did she notice the gun carefully hidden by his priest robes.

Rain did growl, "I wouldn't be here otherwise, would I? Really, I should have just watched but no, I had to go and stick my foot in it."

His hands fell on her shoulders making her jump, eyes wide at the sudden contact, and her eyes met Abel's.

"No, you did right coming here, you will have saved lives now I must go."

Without another word he turned and took off down the corridors, running quite fast for such a thin man. Rain stared for a moment, unsure once again. Her entire body told her to go, leave it to them, she had already stuck her foot in she didn't want the rest of her to follow. So why did she suddenly start running until she had caught him up? Excitement. That was probably it. Or so she hoped. Rain wasn't usually one for helping others; she preferred to keep to herself apart from Marcus and a few other thieves. Abel looked sideways at her in confusion but she merely glared at him.

"I'm here, I might as well see this through."

Running through the Vatican's many passages, Rain made mental notes of the structure and the halls they ran through for later use, you never knew when it would come in handy. Probably due to the time of night, the halls seemed empty and lifeless even though there should still be nuns and priests present amongst them.

"Where is everyone?" she finally asked.

"Most are in the cathedral for final prayers," he answered quickly.

It was then Rain ground to a sudden halt. Either confused or worried that something was wrong, Abel also quickly stopped and looked back at her with a frown.

"What is wrong? We must hurry."

However she was speaking to herself, "now why would a vampire attack during final prayers when there will be hundreds of people present. Even for a vampire, that's suicide...no, there's something else..." looking up she addressed him quickly, "after prayers, what does the Cardinal do?"

Abel blinked, "she and her brother, the Pope, take a stroll outside..." he trailed off as his eyes widened.

"We're going the wrong way," Rain nodded, "why take on the entire Vatican when he can take on a woman and small boy? It was easy enough for me to slip inside, imagine how easy it is for a vampire."

Once again they were running although this time in the opposite direction, heading for the Vatican's main gardens where the two would be taking their walk soon enough. Only now did nuns and priests start to fill the hallways much to their annoyance. Rain didn't know why she was suddenly getting rather caught up in this. Then again she had always had a need for excitement. Or it could have been the ideas her mother had brought her up with, resurfacing finally. Her mother had taught her the faith and had taught her to help others. She would have truly been turning in her grave if she could see Rain stealing. At least now she could make it up to her mother by doing something right for once in her life.

"It's no use," Rain shouted exasperated as they tried to push through despite several parting for them, there were still plenty more.

Catching sight of an empty side passage, she suddenly grabbed Abel's arm and tugged him down the passage, almost dragging Abel behind her.

"What? This is the wrong way!" he stumbled to his feet.

"Not if my map is wrong," she muttered as she followed her mental map, a speciality of hers, able to create a mental map of anyplace, albeit there were gaps but she had glimpsed this way from outside.


	3. Father of the Thief

**Another update, and thanks to my first reviewer! Hopefully there will be many more as updates really depend on whether people review, so I know people like the story so far...and if not, it will get better! *cries and hugs Abel***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood only Rain.  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Three

Turning sharply down the narrow passage, the two skidded out onto a main balcony that overlooked the main gardens. Both leant against the balcony, scanning the dimly lit gardens for the walking duo. So far no luck.

"Maybe they decided to not bother tonight," Rain offered hopefully.

Abel shook his head, blue eyes still scanning the place, "rain or shine, they both come this way."

That was then they spotted two people strolling leisurely through the gardens. One was the tall, almost statuesque woman Catherina Sforza who spoke with the smaller and slightly pallid looking boy, Alessandro XVIII. Beside her, Abel breathed a sigh of relief that the two were alright. However Rain caught sight of something that shouldn't have belonged there. The slight glimmer of a blade amongst the foliage.

Rain watched almost in wonder as the priest leapt over the balcony and landed on the ground below, not even faltering as he reached the shocked two.

"F-F-Father?" the Pope stuttered nervously as Abel drew his gun quickly.

"Stay behind me, both of you," he ordered, eyes on the foliage just as a figure stepped out with a chuckle.

"So someone found out, I should have known better than to trust terran thieves to keep their mouths shut," the long sword in his hand gleamed in the night with deadly beauty, "so tell me, terran. What makes you think you can stop me?"

Rain didn't dare blink as the vampire used Haste, appearing in front of Abel with his sword swinging downwards. The sword struck air as Abel leapt backwards, dodging each swing with surprising agility.

Drawn into the artificial light, she could finally get a clearer look at the man. He was tall and well built, around middle age with fine stubble along his chin, brunette hair falling messily and crimson eyes gleaming brightly. He seemed...oddly familiar. And she was almost enchanted by the fight below her. That was until the sword struck Abel across the chest. Rain's eyes widened and she quickly looked around herself, wondering why no one had heard the fighting.

"Abel!" the Cardinal gasped, kneeling beside her fallen friend as blood began to stain his uniform crimson.

The vampire stood over them, Alessandro looking ready to faint, smirking with his fangs, "looks like I win, terran. The Orden will always win."

Abel looked up shocked as Rain suddenly appeared from behind the vampire, spinning a kick at the vampire's face. The brunette was similarly shocked, not expecting an attack from behind, and skidded back, head reeling from the blow. A trail of blood ran from his bust lip before the vampire snarled, turning back.  
"You damned terran scum!"

However as his eyes fell on her, he froze, eyes widening in shock. Rain frowned at his sudden lack of actions and spared a glance behind her. Why the hell had she done that? She was going to be killed for sure! Rain never interrupted fights especially if they didn't concern her. And yet she had found herself jumping over the balcony and kicking the vampire in the face. Although she was quite proud that she had caught him unaware. Abel wasn't the only one shocked, Catherina was completely confused at the sudden appearance while Alessandro had turned to a whimpering huddle beside his sister.

'I'm a thief, not a soldier!' she thought in annoyance.

And yet, the vampire was still frozen in place, the sword almost limp in his hand. Cocking her head to the side, she regarded him with a frown which seemed to wake him up.

"What's your name terran?" he asked almost slowly.

"...Rain."

That seemed to be the final straw. His hand shook slightly and he looked as if ready to sheathe his blade but something was stopping him.

"Rain..." he uttered, "_my_ Rain?"

Now she did frown confusedly. Behind her Abel stumbled to his feet, ignoring the pain as he moved to Rain's side, gun still in his hand.

"How do you know me?"

He took one step backwards as if horrified about what he was doing, "forgive me, my little raincloud," before he turned and vanished with Haste.

However it was Rain's turn to freeze in shock but for only a moment before she stepped forwards, "Wait!"

"Wait, Rain!" Abel's hand caught her arm halting her before she could follow, "you can't go after him, he is too dangerous."

"No, you don't understand, I _have_ to," Rain drew away from him, "he's my father."

Abel's eyes widened a fraction, "what?"

She didn't know why she said it but Rain shook her head, "sorry," before she turned and took off in the direction the vampire had gone.

Abel was about to follow only to be stopped also but this time by Catherina.

"Not tonight, Father Nightroad. But I wish to know about this Rain," she helped her brother to stand.

The priest waited for only a moment as if waiting for the thief to return before he turned back to the Cardinal and bowed his head slightly.

* * *

It had been a week since the attack on Catherina Sforza and the Pope. Abel and several other of the AX had been sent to search Rome for the vampire however they found neither hide nor hair of him. And much to Abel's disappointment, they had not found Rain either. He wasn't sure of to be worried or not. She hadn't known the vampire was her father until he had called her 'little raincloud'. But he was also a member of the Rosenkruez Orden. Had she known that? Did that mean she too worked for the Orden? Abel refused to believe it. She had been shocked enough that he was her father but why had she followed him? He had so many questions and not a single answer.

Pausing to look out at Rome as the sun set on the horizon casting the sky into a red hue. The silver haired priest let out a quiet sigh just as the sound of heals drew his attention.

"There you are Father," the ever familiar Esther joined his side, "we're supposed to be leaving soon."

Ah, that was right. Despite the attempt on her life, the Cardinal had wished to continue with her plan to visit several of the churches around Rome. Most thought this idiotic however this was Catherina's plan in drawing out the vampire from before, in an attempt to capture him. They were confident though that this time they would capture him. Abel, Esther and Tres would be accompanying Catherina while Sister Kate would have the rest of the AX as back up.

There was little trouble as they slowly moved between the churches dotted around Rome, spending from an hour in each one, conversing and praying. A dull event however they remained ever vigilant. With only two to go and night well underway, Abel was aware of Esther growing tired from her constant vigil. As Catherina conversed with the Mother of the Church they currently resided in, Tres silently left to check the perimeter once again. Abel's eyes scanned the church once again before outside the window where he had a perfect view of the front doors and roads before them. That's when he spotted movement but too late.

The lights suddenly went out throwing the church into total darkness.

"Please everyone stay still and calm," Abel suddenly took charge as he tried to sense any movement in the room.

"I don't like this," Esther muttered with a trace of fear.

Abel made to soothe her fears only too have a hand clamp over his mouth. His hand went for his gun but the whisper stopped him.

"Shh, it's me."

The hand moved from his mouth slowly allowing him to whisper, "Rain? Why are you here?"

"I've been following him...my father. He's here, probably after the Cardinal again."

He nodded slightly even though it was highly unlikely that she could see the movement.

"Status Report," Tres' monotonous voice sprang up from the darkness, "human form detected to your left, Father Nightroad."

"It's okay, she's with us," Abel quickly moved in front of where the thief should be, "can you get the lights back on?"

"Negative. Power supply cut directly with severed lines."

It was then that Abel heard the soft 'whoosh' of something fast moving through the air and only managed to duck in time - pulling Rain down with him - as the blade flew over their heads glimmering slightly as it caught light from the streetlights outside. This was not good. Abel couldn't activate his nanomachines for fear of Rain and Esther catching a glimpse of him. However Tres was less hindered.

"Switching from patrol mode to Genocide mode."

A torrent of bullets were let loose in all their blazing glory from Tres' deafening guns at an invisible foe. All others had taken to the ground. There was a cry of agony obviously from the vampire before the guns were suddenly sliced in half by the gleaming sword and the android sent flying backwards into the wall. Abel stood back up, his eyes able to discern the different objects and figures inside the church better than the others. From what he could see, Tres had managed to shoot the vampire in the shoulder, barely missing his heart, and also shooting his right hip, lessening his ability to move as easily, the silver clearly affecting him as he stumbled against pews as he made for the door, throwing them open casting light from the streetlights outside.

"Stop running Dad!" Rain suddenly shouted, also darting up.

He turned slightly, one crimson eye looking at her sadly, tired and ashamed to look directly into her eyes. Instead of trying to run, he instead leant against the door heavily, blood coating the majority of his clothes now. She was barely a few feet from him when her eyes widened as a gloved hand lightly pressed against her neck. Abel's eyes widened at the Orden member before anger pumped through his blood, pulsing with his nanomachines. Isaak stood behind Rain, his gloved hand resting against her neck, thumb and forefinger lightly pressing against her jugular and yet she felt as if she was being strangled.

"Failing again, Knight? And here we all believed you never failed."

The brunette vampire suddenly gritted his teeth, "get away from my daughter!"

"Hmm?" Isaak looked down curiously at the frozen woman, recognizing her from the alley that stormy night, "how curious. Half Methuselah and half Terran. Fortunately for her, the Orden have no qualms with her, you however are different."

Not a second after he had finished speaking, his fingers had clicked and a terrible shadow rose up from the ground, looking demonic and terrible, it rose behind Rain's father before its clawed hand shot through his chest.

"DAD!"

Pushing away from Isaak, she raced over and caught her father, ignoring the shadow creature behind him an instead knelt with her father as he coughed painfully.

"I'm so sorry...my little raincloud. I should have never left you and your mother..." he raised a hand slowly, cupping her cheek gently as tear fell down the vampire's cheek, "you look so much like her..."

"You'll be alright," Rain smiled slightly, "we've got so much to catch up on. You can stop working for that stupid Orden and we can move to the countryside like you always wanted to. Mum always said you liked the country better than the cities."

He smiled sadly, "I'd like that...please forgive me, my Rain...I've done terrible things...please..."

His hand slipped from her cheek but she caught his hand, holding it tight, "I do, dad. Me and mum never gave up on you."

But he was already gone. Sightless eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"A pity," Isaak sighed quietly, "we seem to be losing members a little quickly," he looked back at the furious Abel, "hmm? Not going to attack, Abel? No matter, Catherina Sforza will die soon enough. Until next time."

He turned and walked away, ignoring Abel's shout after him, instead he merely paused beside the dead vampire and the frozen Rain.

"It's a shame you didn't take more after your father, you may have been a good asset to the Orden."

It was at this point that Abel finally drew his gun and shot at Isaak only for the vampire to vanish with a flicker.


	4. Sadness of a Thief

**Oh my gosh sorry it took so long to update! I ended up being rather busy doing Uni work and then getting my Gin (from Bleach) cosplay finished (yes I cosplay :3 )**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far and I hope you continue to do so...I want more reviews! ...because I'm greedy xD**

**Reply to 'White dragon': **Hahaha I feel honoured that you have read this even though you haven't heard of it :D It's a brilliant anime and manga and I hope you like it!**  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Four

The sky was weeping. Or was that only Rain? The female thief had been taken back to the Vatican, silent, walking like a ghost. To Abel it was heartbreaking. Catherina had been caring to the daughter of an Orden member, allowing her a room in the Vatican despite Tres on guard outside. Each time Abel visited her, he found her simply sat by the window staring out into the weather she was named after, holding her father's sword at her side, refusing to part with it. When Esther had finally come to terms that the thief they had met before was half Methuselah, the crimson haired nun too found herself feeling sympathy for the woman who had gained her lost parent before he being snatched form her seconds later.

It had been several days since then and things were starting to return to their usual pace. The rain had cleared bringing forth Rome's sunny weather and clear skies, a sign that the storms were over and summer had claimed its post. It was during this time that Abel decided to pay Rain another visit in hopes of her coming out of her shell. However as he reached her room he found Tres missing from outside...and the room empty. Worry flooded his mind for an unknown reason however it soon vanished as he came out across a balcony facing the Vatican's grassy training grounds. There stood in the middle was Rain, holding her father's silver blade as she faced Hugue, much to the priest's surprise.

Reaching them, he was just in time to see the two cross blades, Hugue giving quiet orders as their blades clashed. Pausing beside Tres, the android seemed to discern his question through his facial expression.

"Lady Rain requested training in swordsmanship to which Lady Catherina agreed upon."

"And Hugue agreed?" Abel asked, almost gaping at this moment in time.

"Positive."

He couldn't believe it. The usually stoic and frosty blonde priest was not known for his great people skills. The majority of his time was spent away from the Vatican and even when he was present he usually kept to himself. Abel had almost lost count of the weeks it had taken for Hugue to trust him, ever so slightly anyway, and yet here he was, teaching swordsmanship to a thief he had only just met.

"Lady Catherina requests your presence, Father Nightroad," Tres' monotonous voice broke through his surprise.

"O-Oh! Okay, thank you Father Tres."

Knocking quietly on the door, Abel entered Catherina's office only to find said Cardinal stood by the window, clearly watching the two duelling outside.

"Tell me Abel, you found this woman on the streets, correct?"

He joined her side, looking down also only to notice that they had drawn a small audience between the AX.

"Yes. She's just a thief, Lady Catherina. I am completely sure she has nothing to do with the Orden," he answered without hesitating, knowing the true direction of her questioning.

Catherina was silent for a moment, her eyes flickering behind her monocle at him before back down at the woman centred on their conversation; a small smile slid into place.

"She has had a hand in saving my life twice now; perhaps I should return my payment."

A frown fell onto Abel's face as he looked at his boss, confused as to what this reward would be before realization lit up behind his blue eyes.

"You don't mean..."

"Who else? You can see she is learning swiftly and she can gain knowledge that others cannot with her experience and skills...she will make a useful new addition to the AX."

"But can you be sure she would take it?" he asked suddenly, "not to mention those who would be apposed to her being half Methuselah."

"Then no one shall know. We all have our secrets, Father Nightroad," she glanced back at him, "I leave it to you to ask her to join us."

"But..." he didn't know why he was so adamant not to have Rain involved with them.

Maybe it was due to the danger she would be put in, not to mention if she joined the AX there was a likeliness that she would fall under the Orden's eyes, even possibly as a threat that needed dealing with. Abel did not want to see her injured or worse...just the thought sent a shudder through him.

"Abel," Catherina sighed as she sat down, "I doubt very highly she will not take this offer. This is her quickest way to get to the Orden who I am sure she wishes to see fall after killing her father. In that respect she is like you and won't admit she is after revenge, but it is clear in her eyes. The very reason she refused to let go of her father's sword is so she can cut down the Orden," Abel looked down sadly.

"I do not wish for her to follow the same path that I and many have strayed down..."

"However it cannot be helped, it is a part of life seemingly," Catherina took up her paperwork once again, "return to me once you have her answer."

And that was it.

* * *

As Rain took a step back, breathing heavily but still holding her blade steadily in her hands, she faced Hugue who seemed only slightly fatigued. He nodded slightly, signalling the end of their session to which she almost sighed in relief at. He was a tough teacher but she would have no other. After waking up this morning she had set herself with plans for the future and it had started with quizzing the android on those who knew how to fight with a sword. It was then he had led her to Father Hugue who had shared a silent look with her and the sword at her side. It seemed no words were needed as he had stood and started their lesson instantly.

"I will find you for the next lesson," he spoke quietly as he had the entire lesson before he turned and left.

"Thank you," Rain breathed out before turning to raise an eyebrow at her audience.

Among them was the familiar Esther who smiled happily, "are you feeling better, Rain?"

Was she? Looking down at her sword, she smiled slightly before sheathing it at her side, "yeah, I'm feeling better."

"You gave Hugue quite a match," one of the AX members chuckled through his pipe, inquisitive eyes observing her, "William Wordsworth," he held out his hand.

Much like last time, she paused for a moment before shaking his hand, "Rain O'Neil."

"Oi, oi, stop hogging up the pretty lady," one of the others growled, a man looking in his late twenties grumbled, his long hair falling almost wildly, "Leon Garcia," only as he took her hand he kissed it with a wink.

Rain could have kicked herself as she felt a light blush fall onto her face before she shook it away, "n-nice to meet you."

Leon was suddenly batted away by a rather busty woman with long black hair.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rain. Abel's told us about you," at this Rain arched an eyebrow, "I'm Sister Noelle."

Just on cue, the silver haired priest in mentioning appeared with his usual goofy smile only to have Rain's fist threateningly placed centimetres from his face.

"What's with telling everybody about me? Huh?" she growled.

Abel gulped nervously, "g-g-good t-to see you b-b-better, Rain!" he almost squeaked out, "erm...can I talk to you for a moment?"

Rain shrugged and followed him to the side leaving the rest of the AX to mutter to themselves, glancing over at them before returning to their whispering.

"Jeez, they remind me of gossiping girls," the thief rolled her eyes.

Abel chuckled lightly, "they do, don't they...I suppose I should get straight to the point. Lady Catherina wishes to offer you a position in the AX."

There was a brief silence before Rain nodded with her arms crossed.

"Thought so."

This was followed by a thump as Abel's face met the ground. Leaping back up with a plaster across his nose, the priest gaped at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it was obvious, you goofball," Rain shook her head as if talking to an idiot, "she knows that me being a thief means I've got unlimited access to more information than you guys could get together in a month. Not to mention I can sneak my way into the Vatican, why not everywhere else? It's simple tactics for any commander. Just like hiring a spy."

Abel blinked several times before he held his head, "I give up trying to understand you..."

"Its better that way," she patted his shoulder almost comically, "but I accept. Oh and Abel," he looked up only to look shocked at the smile on her face, his heart pounding an odd beat in his chest, "don't worry, it's not about revenge. I wouldn't mind a piece of Isaak but this Orden needs dealing with before they do something terrible. Even a lowly thief knows enough to know that."

He watched her walk away, Tres following her once again however the woman didn't seem bothered.

"You're not a lowly thief..." he muttered with a small smile.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ABEL'S SAKE! *abel screams in the distance***


	5. Swords and Tea with a Thief

**Woo! Thought I'd do a double-update as apology for the lateness xD and since the last one was a bit short...hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Five

Rain had yet to be initiated into the AX - something she still found amusing - and so took her time in learning from the blonde priest. It was still quite an amusing thought every time she recalled that she would be working for the Vatican. The one place she had sworn away from after her mother had died. And yet here she was, training in the Vatican's grounds under the watchful eye of the silent priest. Out of all of the AX, Rain had to say she liked Hugue and Noelle the most, the two were different but they were the two sides of a coin to Rain. Noelle's personality at times reminded her of her own while Hugue acted as the silent mentor. Over the week she had been there she had come to know some of their pasts, Hugue in particular had been adamant to retain his secret. That was until today.

"If I beat you," Rain swung her father's sword in her hand in preparation, "then you tell me about yourself, deal?"

Nothing let slip from his face but she was pleasantly surprised when he nodded in acquiescence, holding his own sword at the ready. Bowing to each other, they held their swords at the ready just as Abel and Esther appeared, the former waving goofily.

"Here you are Rain! Catherina wants to-"

He didn't get chance to finish before Rain and Hugue ran at each other, blades clashing loudly sending sparks flying. The silver haired priest let out a large sigh.

"See you in her office..."

Esther shook her head sending crimson curls bouncing, "really, I don't think she will do well taking orders from someone."

"I agree," Abel muttered with a whine, "and it's me going to get shouted at for it!"

Hugue's sword was as swift as ever, one moment swinging one way and the next slicing another way. At first it had been hard to keep up with his fast movements - the man seemingly not knowing how to hold back - however after many lessons and observations of the man, Rain had come to find his motions and had noticed a flaw. It was a tiny one mind you, one that she wouldn't have picked up on if it hadn't of been for the glaring sunlight the other day. Rain had been watching him train in the gardens only to notice a subtle stutter as he swung round with his right arm. Having glimpsed at him without his priest shirt on - that day Rain had blushed every time she looked at him - and had noticed the robotic arm that replaced his all the way to the elbow. Therefore it was only natural that his attacks focusing with his right arm would stutter only slightly.

It was this the cunning thief was waiting for. Blocking his attacks and fainting with her own, Rain was starting to find herself tiring when he finally made his move. As Hugue planted his left foot down she knew it was coming. He swung the blade from his right, an upwards strike. Rain caught the slight stutter and agilely spun around his blade, almost dancing sideways whilst swinging her own blade round, aiming for his neck. Steel met steel again. Hugue's blade blocked her own barely inches from his neck. The odds were quickly turned as his sword almost wound round her own and ended up against her neck. Rain was disappointed at herself. She had the perfect opportunity but had blown it with overconfidence, forgetting the man was much stronger and skilful than herself. Still, this seemed enough to impress the two watching as Abel burst out into a round of applause.

"That was brilliant!"

Drawing her sword back, she sheathed it with a hint of anger shown through the loud slam of this guard hitting the sheath.

"What do you mean? I still lost."

"You did well," Hugue answered as he sheathed his own sword, "there is nothing else I can teach you."

Rain blinked and looked at him, her face probably resembling that of a fish out of water, "b...but you still beat me!"

"How did you know?" he asked quietly, eyes never leaving hers.

She suddenly felt rather abashed for having studying the man around the clock, "well I...watched you training sometimes...and I noticed that your moves stutter a bit when you come from the right side."

He was silent for a moment before he nodded silently and left to the shade of the Vatican. Rain shook her head slightly. He really was strange, brilliant though.

* * *

The midday sun sent its searing heat on those below, deterring most from their usual daily activities. Not those of the Vatican. Life still carried on and so did the prayers. While the entirety of the Vatican congregated for prayers with the Pope, Rain was left to her own doings. It was because of this she was wandering the streets of Rome. She had around an hour before she needed to be back - or Tres would be sent to hunt her down - and so she had decided to pay Marcus a visit. He must have been worried sick about her by now. She usually visited him every few days and it had been around three weeks since she had last seen him.

Turning down ever familiar alleyways and passages, it didn't take the thief long to find herself amongst the small encampment where Marcus resided. He was sat on one of the boxes, lounging around whilst reading what looked like to be a newspaper dug from the trash, until one of his green eyes roamed upwards and met her.

"Rain!" he practically leapt up and pulled her into a bear hug, "I was starting to wonder if the cops had caught you."

"Sorry," she chuckled slightly, feeling quite content in her friend's welcoming embrace, "I've gotten myself into a right mess."

He drew back, holding her shoulders and looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"You better sit down," Rain patted his shoulders before sitting also, "It's a long story."

Reminding Marcus about her parents, keeping out the detail that her father was a Methuselah, she recalled to him all that had happened including the Orden's involvement and the Vatican's offer. By the end Marcus was scratching his chin.

"Blimey, Rain. I'm surprised they didn't toss you in an Inquisition cell."

"So was I," she idly toyed with a lock of her messy blue hair.

"But they're taking care of you?"

Blue eyes blinked, looking at him surprised at the sudden worry in his voice for her. It wasn't unusual for him to be a little protective over her but she hadn't expected the worry. Rain smiled slightly at him, her usual small smile before she nodded lightly.

"Yeah, there's Hugue; the quiet type whose taught me how to use a sword. Noelle is like a holy, flirty version of me," he raised an eyebrow at this, "William is quite the mad scientist and Tres is pretty much the same as any other stoic android...Leon...well, let's just leave it at that. Oh and there's Abel and Esther, the two that I first met. Abel's a real goofball but he can be quite serious at times...and Esther is a good girl if not a little scary."

"Heh," Marcus shook his head, "they sound like quite the odd bunch."

"You have no idea."

Checking the pocket watch she had been given by Abel, Rain sighed seeing it was time for her to head back.

"Sorry Marcus but I better head back before they send out a search party."

"Just don't be getting all 'holier than though' on me," he smirked.

"Of course not," Rain almost scoffed at the idea while she stood, "I'll visit when I can."

"Take care."

Nodding, she waved over her shoulder only to pause as he called out her name again. Looking back patiently, Rain frowned at the indescribable look on his face.

"Be careful with them, you'll have more than the Inquisition to worry about."

"Don't worry, I can handle myself."

It wasn't until she was walking inside the Vatican after flouting her ID at the guards with a glare, did she really think about his parting words. Did he mean the Rosenkruez Orden? Or did he mean those of the AX? Rain was so deep in thought she didn't see the person in front of her until she had collided with them.

"Shoot! I'm sorry," she quickly apologised.

"It's okay Rain," Abel whined from the floor, "it happens all the time...to me."

If she'd have known it was him she wouldn't have apologised so quickly. Seriously, how was it possible for a man to be so clumsy and still be living?

"I was just about to come looking for you," he pushed himself to his feet, brushing himself down before smiling happily at her, "Sister Noelle invited you to tea."

Now that wasn't something the thief heard everyday.

"Invited...to tea?"

* * *

That was how Rain ended up sat between Noelle and Abel, a cup of tea in front of her. Although she had to admit it smelled quite heavenly, Rain still sat there staring at it for quite a while. It wasn't until Noelle bit out a laugh.

"It won't poison you, Rain. Try a bit."

"Hmm..." she stared at it from all angles, "I'm not used to this sort of thing," she muttered quietly before slowly taking a sip.

Moments later Noelle was laughing to herself while Abel was patting Rain's back as she silently gagged to herself.

"I suppose its an acquired taste," he offered.

"Here," Noelle set a glass of orange juice in place of the tea after her laughter had subsided, "I've heard from Esther you prefer orange juice."

Rain almost drank the glass in one mouthful trying to get rid of the taste of the tea.

"Next time, Noelle. Please make it tea and orange juice."

This only succeeded in making the nun laugh even more. However when Abel chuckled it was him to receive her death glare.

"So, you have a mission?" Rain asked as she leant back in her seat, arms crossed leisurely.

Abel blinked, "but...how did you know that? Stop reading my mind, Rain," he pouted.

"Like I can read minds," she rolled her eyes at him, "I heard Leon grumbling about how he wanted to go to Barcelona but Noelle was going with you instead."

"Because these guys can't reign in their spending sprees," Noelle smiled over her tea as Abel squirmed in his seat.

"I believe it," Rain looked up at the sky before back at them, "good luck then."

"Thank you, Rain."

The two stood, clearly their time to depart to Barcelona was now, only as the two started walking away Rain suddenly had a bad feeling in her gut.

"Be careful!" she shouted at them, "I expect both of you back here in one piece!"

Abel looked over his shoulder, surprise evident on his face before he smiled and waved back at her, "we promise."


	6. Rainy Days with a Thief

**Another update woot! Thanks for the awesome reviews so far, please continue to do so! :D I do really like this chapter just for the little interaction between Rain and Abel, so I hope you like it also! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood, only Rain.  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Six

It was raining again. A stranger would have considered Rome to be a place where it constantly rained. However those of the Vatican knew otherwise. The skies were crying for their fallen member. Sister Noelle had fallen to the devastation of Barcelona and Abel...well, Abel had returned a desolate man. The news had been a hard blow to them all however Rain was quite shocked by the sudden loss. It seemed like only yesterday she had lost her father and now she had also lost a friend. And to top it all off Abel had gone missing.

Rain sighed quietly, resting her head backwards against the wall with her eyes closed.

'What should I do? I want to find Abel but...what do I say? I'm no good with people, I should have stuck with theft work. Life was much less complicated.'

To add to the list of worries, Catherina had been put under house arrest after accusing her Uncle of the possibility of smuggling in this Silent Noise system. The AX too were being confined however Rain had managed to sneak past the order, after all she was still not a proper member of the AX, however that didn't stop the guards turning on her with a glimpse. It was for this reason she was hidden in one of the passages she had found before.

Hearing footsteps she drew back further into the passage, silently watching several guards walk past oblivious to her. Not until they had long gone did she re-emerge. And it was that time that Sister Kate chose her time to appear, crackling into existence, the image of the golden haired nun flickered for a moment.

"Rain! I'm glad I caught you here. We need your skills."

"I'm listening."

"Can you sneak in to see Lady Catherina and the others?"

Rain actually chuckled at this, "Kate, there isn't anywhere I can't sneak in. Consider it already done."

Kate smiled and nodded, "good luck," before vanishing.

Unable to repeat what she had first done the first time she had snuck into the Vatican, Rain instead found herself sneaking down corridors and halls, keeping out of sight until she found the AX quarters. Of course this was also guarded. Glancing around, Rain glanced out of the open window to see it had stopped raining however the bricks would still be too wet to be safe. Deciding to risk it, she climbed out of the window, sitting on the pane before slowly edging along the edge, careful of her slippery footing. Luckily she only needed to reach the next window but as her foot slipped she leapt towards the window, her fingers grasping the pane, her arms shuddering with her weight. Taking a deep breath, Rain ground her teeth together as she lifted herself up swiftly and swung inside the window, coming face to face with the stunned AX members.

William scratched his chin, "I have yet to get used to your methods, my dear Rain."

She merely shrugged with a small smile, "you asked for me, Lady Catherina?"

Said woman peered at her from beside another window, not looking the slightest perturbed at the rather wet thief sat on her window ledge.

"As you and Sister Esther are the only ones able to move freely, I need for you to find Father Nightroad and convince him to return. I have a feeling we will need him."

Rain nodded to herself, turning on the window ledge to look down. She was only a few floors up and there was a rather nice looking tree below her she could drop to.

"Here, take this my dear," William dug into his pockets, tossing out random pieces of machinery and pipe tobacco before holding out an ear piece, "standard AX issue, this way we will be able to contact you easier."

"Thank you," she slipped it into her ear, part of it wrapping around the back of her ear so it wouldn't fall out, before she dropped down into the tree below, catching hold of a large branch before swinging herself to the ground. Landing partially crouched, she shook her wet hair from her eyes before taking off into Rome to find the wayward priest.

* * *

The rain continued to fall without mercy, battering down on anyone who dared remain on the streets. However Rome looked completely deserted. A ghost city. But for one lone priest residing, seated on the cold, hard steps from where he had first met his lost friend. Once bright blue eyes were now downcast upon them, silver hair liked silver rivers that stuck to his face. Abel Nightroad was a broken man. Not a few steps away from him stood a sombre nun, shielded from the rain by a crimson umbrella. No matter how many times Esther offered words of comfort to him, nothing seemed to work. Once already he had simply walked away from her, silent as the grave, and it had taken her almost an hour to find him once again.

"Father Nightroad..." Esther almost whispered, looking down at him with utmost sympathy, "this is where you met Sister Noelle, isn't it?"

Abel didn't answer nor even look up. Instead he slowly stood as if to leave again, cutting her off before she could speak again.

Running footsteps seemed to blend with the sound of thundering rain and only the sound of splashing caught Esther's attention. Looking back, the nun was surprised to see Rain running towards them.

"There you are you damned goofball," Rain skidded to a halt in front of Abel, stopping his progress short.

"Rain! You are soaking!" Esther exclaimed in shock at the drenched woman.

"A bit of rain never hurt anyone," the thief almost chuckled at her own words before shaking her head, "anyway, I'm on orders to bring this idiot back."

"Rain," the red haired woman sighed, "can't you be at least a little kinder?"

"No I-Hey!" Rain grabbed Abel's arm as he made to walk past her, "keeping on running ain't gonna get you anywhere, idiot."

"Let me go."

Esther was surprised by his first words since he had returned to Rome however it was the tone of his voice that startled her the most. He sounded defeated. And while Esther looked on the verge of tears, Rain didn't look at all affected.

"No," she stood up to her full height which only made her reach to his chin in height.

Abel said nothing else, his eyes saying it all instead as they met her stubborn blue eyes. Was he really the smiling, laughing idiot she had come to know over the past weeks? As he tried to pull away from her grasp and continue on his way, her grip only tightened.

"Stop mourning the dead, Abel," the use of his first name brought some surprise to his dull eyes, "concentrate on the living before they die..." she let her words soak in for a moment, much like the rain that continued to fall around them, "now if you are going to listen, Leon just sent me a message. Catherina is in trouble," his eyes widened a fraction, any attempt of walking away halted.

Seeing that he was much more compliant now, Rain let go of his arm with a nod, "are you coming or not?"

After only a moment Abel nodded slightly, exhaling deeply, so much so that his shoulders sagged as if some weight had lifted from his shoulders.

"Alright...I have to protect Lady Catherina."

Rain chuckled dryly, "fancy having to have a thief talk sense into you, what has the world come to?"

Without another word, they turned and ran towards the Vatican, ignoring the rain in their eyes as they left a softly smiling Esther watching them go.

* * *

Reaching the Vatican, Rain noticed the monolith that had been part of Catherina's Uncle's gifts. And said man was running towards it as a huge monster looking something like a squid with two scythe arms, Leon, Tres, William and Havel ran towards it, attacking with their weapons as they tried to reach Alfonso. Just as Hugue leapt in, sword slicing through its tentacles, Rain noticed several tentacles heading their way. Drawing her father's sword, Rain cut through the two tentacles sending yellow blood flying across the ground. Abel skidded to a halt for a moment.

"Go on, I'll help them out."

"Please be careful Rain," he pleaded quietly, more to himself as he turned and ran towards where Catherina was.

"Yeah, you too," she muttered as she ran towards the creature, leaping into the mess of tentacles and meeting Hugue's back.

"Nice of you to join us Rain!" Leon laughed as he threw his spinning blades, "don't be getting any of that horrid blood on your pretty face."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rain sliced upwards, rolling aside as a tentacle whipped at her.

The fight continued just as the organ took up its melody and the bells tolled. Rain's eyes widened as she looked out across Rome to see a few buildings in the distance begin to collapse. Was this the power of the Silent Noise? However her moment of surprise took its toll as a flailing tentacle smashed into her gut and sent her flying backwards. At the last moment she had tried to block the blow with her arm only to feel it break under the force. When she was sure to smash into one of the Vatican's walls, a strong chest appeared behind her, an arm wrapping round her torso. They skidded back a few meters before stopping. Looking up quickly, Rain's wide eyes took in the sight of Hugue who glanced down at her.  
"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, thanks Hugue."

Her left arm hung pretty much limp at her side, unable to even twitch her fingers, it was lucky it hadn't been her sword arm. However as the sound of bells ringing halted, she looked up only to see the fight over, Tres completely blowing the creature out of the sky with his impressive firing power.

"Looks like we win," Rain sighed, carefully sheathing her sword just as her legs gave out, the pain of her practically shattered arm finally hitting her after the adrenaline rush vanished.

Hugue caught her easily, lifting her into his arms, careful of her left arm, and strode towards the Vatican.

"Thanks..." she muttered as unconsciousness started to set in, her head lolling against his chest as her eyes shut.


	7. Betrayal of thieves

**Another update although it might be the last for a few days since I've got to revise for an exam next week *shudder* dreading it! PLEASE REVIEW! It would make my day to come back to some nice reviews :)**

**Discalimer: I don't own Trinity Blood only Rain.  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Seven

"So he got away?" Rain asked from beside Abel's bed in the med Ward of the Vatican.

Well, beside in her own bed, her left arm in a cast with sling to complete. It had taken a while for her to wake up after she had fallen unconscious, but it had mostly been the large amount of pain killers administered that had woken her back up. The doctor had been quite surprised to see her shattered bones already beginning to mend themselves from its impossible state. Rain had no doubt if she hadn't been half Methuselah, she would have lost her left arm completely, but she kept this from Abel. He really didn't need anything else to worry about she figured. Said silver haired priest looked down sullenly with a small nod before his eyes centred on her arm.

"How are you?"

Rain shrugged with her right shoulder, "My arm's not hurting anymore...but that could be due to the amount of painkillers they gave me," she chuckled oddly, "technically I should be knocked out by the dose they gave me."

The blue haired woman trailed off at the sad look written across his face, "I'm sorry you were involved..."

For some reason this seemed to spark annoyance in the thief as she looked out of the window, "I don't need people worrying about me."

Abel blinked, surprised by her sudden change of tone only to frown, "what is it?"

A small smile had fallen onto Rain's face as her eyes caught a figure sat on a rooftop not far away, waving at her.

"I've got to go."

"What?" he gaped as she threw off her covers, already dressed but for her hooded jacket that she slipped on, leaving it to hang over her left arm.

"Us thieves have a meeting every now and then about things going on. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"You don't have to, you're AX now..."

"I do," she sighed, running her right hand through her messy blue hair, "it could be important, I might even dig up some information on the Orden," Rain paused to look back at him as she reached the window.

He still looked oddly broken, trying to hide it from her but he couldn't hide from Rain's eyes.

"Be careful then," he sighed in acceptance, his hands clasping in front of him as he gave her an easily detectable fake smile.

For some reason this seemed to cool her annoyance at his worry. Recalling something her mother used to do whenever Rain had worried about something, she walked over to Abel's bed and lightly kissed the top of his head.

"Haud fatigo ut angelus vigilo superne." ("No worry when angels watch from above.")

With that, she turned and left, leaving a rather surprised priest watching her go with wide eyes.

* * *

"No! No way am I agreeing to this!"

The gathered thieves all sat around the dark, underground haven; some drinking and dressed to hide their identity, others not bothered. A large bonfire in the centre cast a golden glow across all of them, reflecting even more so in Rain's blue eyes as she stood staring at Marcus both angry and shocked. Said man stood at the head of the circle, a cigarette smoking between his lips for a moment.

"It can't be helped," he spoke as calmly as ever, "they are paying us good money."

Rain's hands curled into fists, "we all know this Orden are bad news. Most of them are vampires that don't care if we live or die."

This got a few murmurs around the place before being silenced as Marcus raised a hand.

"What would you have us do Rain? The Inquisition are breathing down our necks; there are even less of us on the streets thanks to them. This Orden offers us money and the chance to stop looking over our shoulders for a soldier of the Inquisition."

Rain fell silent before he put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly, "I'm sorry Rain, I know you've got friends there but you know our rules."

"I know..."

* * *

The blue haired thief felt empty as she returned to the Vatican several days later. She had been given the plan and was to play a crucial role. However she couldn't understand why she felt like this. Rain should have been used to this way of life. Lying, cheating, stealing; it was nothing new to her. So why did the idea of doing such things to these people suddenly clench at her heart?

'People lie all the time,' she thought to herself, 'it's not hard to lie. I've been brought up to be the best at lying, cheating and stealing. After all, no one but Marcus ever did anything for me, everyone else just lied to me and hurt me. No one else cared about me...'

And yet her mind strayed back to her lessons with Hugue and his quick rescue the other day. The smiling, silver haired goofball that constantly worried about her to a point that it was annoying.

Her entire train of thought had taken the time from the Vatican gates to Lady Catherina's office where a crimson haired nun was stood.

"Oh! You're back Rain," Esther smiled warmly at her, "have you got news for Lady Catherina?"

Rain simply nodded, not trusting herself at the moment in front of the warm hearted girl that had welcomed her so happily. Knocking lightly, she entered and only felt her mind darken at seeing Abel also stood in the office. How fate liked to torture her. He smiled just as warmly as Esther had at the sight of her however it was Catherina who spoke first.

"Have you found anything from this meeting?"

Nodding slightly, she hardened her heart, pushing all feelings of remorse and guilt aside as lies slipped from her lips as easily as she breathed, "the Orden have been sniffing around Rome again, one of the thieves tracked them down to the catacombs under the city."

Catherina raised an eyebrow, "and we can trust this information?"

Once again Rain nodded nothing slipping from her eyes or face.

The elegantly dressed Cardinal shifted several pieces of paper in front of her before clasping her fingers in front of her face.

"I am sending Father Nightroad and Sister Blanchett with you to scout out this information. I do not want you taking on the Orden by yourselves."

"Of course, we will get right to it Lady Catherina," Esther curtsied lightly.

Abel smiled at Rain, "Hopefully you won't lose us in the catacombs."

"Yeah..." the thief looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself.

What would her mother and father think of her?

Leading the way into the catacombs beneath Rome, the priest and nun kept close to Rain so as not to lose each other in the darkness, their torches lighting their way. Not only was it dark but absolutely freezing, their AX uniform barely keeping them warm enough, Esther shivering several times.

"Wow, these must go on through the entire city," said nun muttered in awe as her flashlight trailed down the seemingly never-ending corridors of stone, only to gasp at a skeleton she almost tripped over.

"Quite a few people get lost down here," Rain commented as she continued without even a sideways glance, "most never make it out again but don't worry, I know this place like the back of my hand."

"I've heard that before," Esther glared sideways at Abel who chuckled nervously.

"How far away from where they were spotted?" he asked, clearing his throat lightly, he wasn't completely at ease at being under the city, unable to communicate with those above due to their depth below the ground.

"We're close."

Suddenly their torches flickered drawing the group to a stop before hands suddenly grabbed them. Esther screamed before a hand covered her mouth also.

"What's going on?" Abel struggled in the rather iron grasp, "Esther! Rain!"

His voice was quickly muffled as what felt like a bag was slipped over his head. It seemed an extremely long process of being pulled, pushed and tumbling through the catacombs before they were halted. The bags were removed from their heads only to find themselves at the entrance to what seemed to be an underground settlement, people milling around, quite a few watching them curiously. Someone stepped in front of them, blocking their sight for a moment however light from a huge bonfire filtered into the tunnel and lighting up the sight.

"Who are you?" asked Abel, struggling against the rope now bound around his wrists.

"My name is Marcus," the man answered, his one visible eye looking down at the kneeling captives, "and these are my thieves."

"Wait, thieves?" that's when Abel noticed Rain missing from his side, only Esther kneeling to his left, "where is Rain?"

Their eyes widened as she stepped from behind the large man named Marcus, standing at his side, eyes and face expressionless. While realization fell onto Abel, his young companion didn't register it quite as clearly.

"R-Rain?" muttered Esther, "why?"

"The Orden pay us good money for your capture," Marcus answered instead.

"You don't have to do this," Abel looked between Marcus and Rain, mostly to the latter as if trying to search for a true answer however she refused to meet his eyes, "the Orden won't just stop with the Vatican. They will attack everyone, even your people."

"We will take that risk," he answered before moving his head slightly, "lock them up, the guy from the Orden will be here tomorrow night. Come on Rain."

She turned and followed Marcus, ignoring Esther's shouts for her to come back and explain, instead she just carried on walking. Hating herself the entire way.


	8. A doubting thief

**Another update! :D Next update wont likely be until thursday since I've got revision to do so I hope you enjoy and please continue to review!**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Eight

Neither priest nor nun got another word out before they were dragged off through the settlement, passed staring muttering people, and thrown into a small cell cut into the walls. Despite how Marcus had made it sound, the place was not just home to a group of thieves but it seemed that any who didn't have anywhere to go lived there. It reminded them of a small town underground as children ran here and there, playing games and laughing despite their worn and even damaged clothes. Women gossiped in groups, meandering or doing household things...even if their homes were tents of carrying styles and sizes. Some were simple tents meant to house one or two while others looked like large tents that would be seen at a circus to house a whole family. The large bonfire in the centre lit the entire place, smoke channelled out through tunnels in the ceiling that led to the surface. There seemed to be three tunnels that led elsewhere, the others filled with rubble however even if they escaped the cell, there were men guarding the exits.

"What are we going to do?" asked Esther with a beaten sigh as she settled back, "I can't believe Rain betrayed us!"

When no answer reached the nun, she looked confusedly over at Abel...only to find him asleep! The red haired girl fought off the urge to punch him awake. However he wasn't sleeping. In fact he was thinking and the only way for him to do so was to feign sleep. He couldn't think of any escape route - seeing as there was to be no negotiating with these people - there were eyes constantly on them but maybe there would be a chance when everyone went to sleep.

Soon enough night must have fallen as the bonfire dimmed and people moved into their tents or slept amongst crates and sleeping bags. Some of them looked quite ragged; both the equipment and people, that was. Abel mimed for Esther to be quiet as he got to work picking the lock.

"I wouldn't if I were you, priest."

The silver haired man stumbled back, startled at the suddenly appearing Marcus. Said thief chuckled as he pulled a stool from the side and sat down.

"I figured you'd try and break out at night, so I had my beauty sleep earlier."

Esther glared at him, barely biting back her childish retort, 'then why are you so ugly?' Even if she had to admit he wasn't that bad looking. He was tall, muscular and oddly reminded her of Leon, one of his eyes hidden behind an eye patch, the other a shining emerald. Marcus lit up a cigarette as he settled back. Abel sighed seeing they wouldn't be going anywhere tonight.

"You and Rain seem close," he pointed out, at least wishing to learn something about the pair.

Despite knowing Rain for a few weeks now, there was still so much they didn't know about her.

"I saved her off the streets," he smiled, a distant look on his face, "small and stubborn."  
"Sounds like her," Esther couldn't help but huff.

Marcus peered in at her, "But she was terrified. Her mother had just died and no one to care for her, she was left wandering the streets. Rain was only eight and dangerously thin when I found her in a back alley. It turned out a man had offered to give her money however he beat the crap out of her instead," he ignored Esther's gasp of shock, "Rain's been distrustful of people ever since. It took her two years before she finally told me her name! So you could say I adopted her, taught her how to survive and how to steal, and the rest is how you see."

A silence fell over the three, Marcus simply staring out across the settlement as smoke rose from his cigarette. Both priest and nun had learnt something very valuable in that moment that explained quite a bit about Rain. She was distrustful, obviously not keen to get close to people, because what she had done to them, had been done to her.

"Why are you really doing this?" Abel suddenly asked quietly, his blue eyes firmly on the back of Marcus' head, "you seem like a fair man yet you made Rain betray us, didn't you?"

A sigh passed the thief's lips as he took a final drag on the cigarette before putting it out, "this place you see here has been built by our own sweat and blood. Not just thieves but those who don't have homes or anywhere to go come here, we are the outcasts of humanity. It's true that it was me who gave Rain the order to betray you but we all make sacrifices to keep this place going. With the money the Orden promised we will be able to feed everyone here, give them new clothes and treat the sick and wounded. And while I lead here, I will protect everyone in this haven of ours," he glanced back at them with his one eye, "its nothing personal, but I won't see my people starve and die."

Abel took his words to heart. He really wasn't a bad man, he was simply looking out to protect his people, something anyone would do. And it was because of this, Abel couldn't bring himself to hate him or Rain for doing this.

The next morning Abel stirred to the sound of giggling. Someone poked him in the forehead making him jump awake, glasses askew as more giggles followed. Looking past the bars stood a small boy with messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes shining as he giggled again. He held up a tray bearing two bowls of porridge and some bread.

"I brought breakfast! But you have to promise not to try and run away," he pouted slightly, "I'm not supposed to be here but I wanted to see you two!"

The silver haired priest blinked, this could very well be there chance to escape however being Abel Nightroad, he nodded with an almost childish smile.  
"I promise."

The boy beamed at him making his heart warm comfortably just as he unlocked the cage, sneaking inside and setting the tray in front of Abel just as Esther stirred. She looked surprised at the open door and the boy sat smiling at them, however seeing that the Father wasn't making a break for it, decided not to try herself.

As Abel stuffed his face, quite famished which was no surprise, he looked down at the boy that still sat with them.

"Thank you for the meal! What is your name little one?"

"I'm Samuel, but everyone calls me Sam," he beamed "you're Mister Nightroad and Miss Blanchett right? My sister told me about you."

Abel almost spit his porridge out, "Rain is your **sister**?"

Sam giggled once again, "you're funny. My dad is the leader here."

It clicked in the priest's mind and he felt thoroughly stupid after wards, "oh, you are Marcus' son, so Rain is like an adopted sister to you."

He nodded brightly while Esther giggled and ruffled his short hair.

"Where is Rain?" asked the nun curiously.

"At home," he pointed off to the largest tent before an innocently confused look fell onto his face, "I don't know why but sister's been really upset. She wouldn't even eat dinner last night..."

Both of them could see the boy was worried about the woman he cared for as a sister, his hands clasped together in front of him as he chewed on his lip sadly. Abel patted his head lightly with a smile.

"I'm sure she will be back to herself soon enough."

"Samuel," said boy cringed, "what did your father tell you not to do?"

Rain was now stood in the entrance of the cell with her arms crossed, eyes on the small blonde boy who was shuffling in his spot.

"To not visit the prisoners," he grumbled out.

Sighing, the blue haired woman ruffled his hair lightly, "go on and I won't tell him."

Immediately Sam beamed up at her, hugging her round her waist before running out, waving back at the two captives They were left in silence as Abel and Esther looked at Rain, the latter still looking annoyed at the betrayal. Rain looked like she wanted to say something however her hands gripped her arms as she shut her mouth, turning to leave as she shook her head lightly.

"Wait Rain," Abel called to her, "Marcus told us about how he found you, how you were lied to, but not everyone is like that. Trust me, you don't want to make the world your enemy."

Still she said nothing, before she shut the cell door and clicked the lock back in place, eyes not even daring to meet his as she turned and walked away. However the seeds of thought had already been planted.

* * *

Above in the city of Rome, a tall, dark haired Methuselah stood at one of the many entrances to the catacombs below. A lightly smoking cigarette resided between his lips for a moment before his dark eyes fell on the entrance just as Marcus appeared from the darkness.

"I take it you are Marcus," the Methuselah spoke silkily, "You have what I want?"

The thief nodded, one of his hands in his pockets, "I'll take you there but I need your word that you will leave my people alone."

"But of course," Isaak smiled, slightly showing his fangs, "the Orden reward those that help them most greatly. We would never go back on our word."

The thief observed him warily for a moment before turning and motioning for him to follow. Isaak put out his cigarette before looking backwards to the brunette haired terran who was idly toying with a fallen leaf.

"Time to go, Marionettenspieler."


	9. When sparks fly

**Wooo! Exam over finally and pretty confident with how it went :D So hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far, please continue to review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood, only Rain.  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Nine

The day passed quickly and a hush settled across the settlement as Marcus returned with his guests from the Orden. Most had chosen to stay in their tents or out of sight, knowing that at least one of them was a Methuselah, and the two cloaked soldiers wearing what looked like gas masks across their faces only fuelled to the fear of those around the place. Sam peaked out from his tent as they passed however quickly scurried back inside at the sight of those from the Orden. He huddled close to Rain who stood with an oddly calm look on her face, some sort of determination in her eyes he hadn't seen for a while now.

"I don't like them, sister," he muttered against her stomach as he hugged her, "they scare me."

"I won't let them hurt you," she soothed with a small smile, "now stay here, I have something to do."

Sam's green eyes brightened as his young mind seemed to piece things together, "good luck sister!"

She chuckled, kissing the top of his head, "can't get anything past you can I?" before she breezed past him and out of the tent.

* * *

Abel had been trying to come up with some sort of escape plan when he caught sight of several people heading towards them. Pushing his glasses back up his nose from where they had slipped, his blue eyes widened at the sight of Isaak smirking at him. Almost immediately his blood boiled, wanting nothing more than to attack the smirking Methuselah as flashes from what had happened with the Silent Noise came back to him. Esther seemed to feel his sudden anger as she looked back at him before towards the oncoming group, her own eyes widening at seeing her old friend Dietrich, the same man that had lied to her so many times.

They stopped in front of the cell, Marcus not looking so pleased at those he had brought while Dietrich took it upon himself to lean closer to the bars with a fake warm smile.

"Oh hello, Esther! I should have known that wherever the Father went you would follow."

Esther ground her teeth together as she glared at him, resisting the urge to reach out and slap the man. In response the brunette man chuckled as he licked his lips lightly.

"I hope I get to keep her, Panzer Magier."

The door was opened and before either could fight and struggle, their wrists were tightly bound behind them. Pushed out roughly, Abel glared darkly at Isaak who paid him little heed as he looked at Marcus.

"Will you be showing us the way out? I dare say that even I would get lost in these catacombs."

"No, I have a better guide than myself," Marcus scratched his chin lightly just as said person appeared, "Rain will take you back to the surface."

Isaak's eyes narrowed but a smile pulled at his lips as he looked the blue haired thief over, one gloved hand raising her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Ah, we meet again my dear."

Rain slapped his hand away with a glare, "don't touch me or I might accidentally get you lost down here."

The Methuselah merely chuckled, motioning with one hand towards the tunnel they had entered in, "then by all means, after you."

As she passed Marcus, he sent her a look that she returned, a small signal that made his eye widen a fraction before he shook his head lightly. Both priest and nun were pushed out of the cell, the two cloaked soldiers either side of them, while Rain led the way out of the settlement, the two Orden members following close behind her, Isaak especially.

With only Rain's flashlight to light the way, they had to completely rely on her to guide them through the dark tunnels, after all the catacombs were more than just tunnels. Some had a nasty habit of crumbling under your feet and the thieves had even set up traps for those who wandered below in search of them without a guide. As what felt like hours passed, Abel wondered if they really would be able to escape. There was no way he could navigate the catacombs by himself, probably why Rain's talent at mental maps was such a gift to the thieves, however he wouldn't allow Esther to be dragged into this because of him.

"How much further?" Dietrich sighed, "It seemed faster on the way here."

"Almost there," Rain commented before stopping, cursing quietly as her flashlight started to flicker, "damn thing's nearly dead."

Isaak's silky voice appeared rather close to her ear, "maybe you should ask the Father for a recharge."

Catching onto his words, Abel's eyes widened at the prospect of the Methuselah revealing his secret however Rain batted the man away.

"Have you two prayed lately?" Rain suddenly asked, still looking at her flickering flashlight, confusing those that heard her.

"What?" asked Esther.

"Now would be a good time to pray, don't you think?" Rain continued, glancing back and meeting Abel's eyes, "as low as possible."

The priest's eyes widened as Rain took a step to the right, standing on something that made a grating noise. Almost immediately Abel fell down, knocking Esther onto the ground also as they lay flat just as a large blade swept over them. The two soldiers either side of them weren't so lucky as the blade cleaved through their middles before vanishing back into the wall with the same grinding noise. Hands grabbed them both, pulling them to their feet and ridding them of their ropes before a flashlight found its way into Abel's hand.

"Run! Take your first left then third right and you'll reach the surface."

"Rain! But-"

"Go!" she pushed them forwards just as Isaak's gloved hand captured her throat.

"That wasn't wise my little half breed."

Following her orders, the two took her directions and burst out into fresh air, the night sky glittering above them, a most beautiful and welcoming sight. They seemed to be somewhere in Rome only for Esther to recognise it as a few streets away from the Vatican. However they couldn't just leave Rain to face the two Orden members. Abel was just about to return into the catacombs when someone flew out of them, skidding across the ground until they hit a wall. Rain struggled to stand as wires cut into her limbs, refusing to allow her to move as Isaak and Dietrich appeared from the dark entrance.

"You are still far too human to have a chance against me, my dear," Isaak chuckled as he wiped a trail of blood from his neck from where Rain had managed to wound him.

"Rain!"

Esther ran over to her friend while Abel moved between them, narrowed eyes on the two but unable to draw on his power. If he did he could at least fend the two off however what would Esther and Rain think of him? They would be terrified of his monstrous form.

Esther tried to cut through the wires holding Rain however their grip tightened as she tried causing Rain to gasp sharply.

"I wouldn't do that, Esther," Dietrich smiled as he held up his hand, his fingers seemingly dancing as Rain was pulled to her feet by the wires, just like a puppet.

As she tried to reach her sword at her side, Abel dodged one of Isaak's shadow minions, drawing his gun and shooting at the creatures.

"What is this? Afraid of showing your true form, Crusnik?" Isaak chuckled darkly, taunting the silver haired priest, "quite right too, how afraid those two would be of that monstrous self."  
"Stop it," Abel ground out between his teeth.

"And yet it is so beautiful, an angel of death don't you agree?"

Rain's hand finally clasped her sword against Dietrich's wishes, his eyes widening as sparks seemed to pass from her fingers and into the silver blade just as she drew it. A wave of electricity was sent flying his way, slicing through his wires with ease and nearly through him if he hadn't dove aside at the last moment. The wave of electricity much like a blade flew past Abel, his blue eyes widening as it almost hit Isaak, however the Methuselah didn't look so much surprised but more inquisitive.

"Ah, I see. So you inherited your father's rare power after all."

Rain stood unsteadily, her right hand clasping her sword looked slightly burnt, the silver blade crackling with electricity still. She faltered as she fell to one knee, coughing violently, blood seeping out from her hand that covered her mouth.

"But you know what this means, my dear. Your Methuselah side is winning," his eyes turned back to Abel who spared a glance back at the thief, worry etched onto his face, "You win for now, but we will return. Come Marionettenspieler."

Dietrich reluctantly returned to his side, eyes narrowed at Rain who had finally stopped coughing, before the two vanished from sight. Almost immediately Abel was at her side, carefully picking her up into his arms. She didn't struggle.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Esther quietly looking at her friend, "why did you help us escape?"

"Hell...if I know..." she muttered hoarsely before her eyes shut, falling unconscious in the priest's arms.

"This is bad, she needs medical treatment right away," Abel took off running towards the Vatican, "hang on Rain, I won't let you die."

However he couldn't help but think as he ran, just what had that power been that reminded him so much of his own? And what had Isaak meant? Just what was the truth about Rain?


	10. Daunting truth

**Another update! :D Thanks for all the brilliant reviews so far, I'm glad you all like it :)**

**Also in reply to 'darklove': **I've been wanting to write a Hugue fanfic for ages so I think I might just do so sometime ;)

**And in reply to 'white dragon': **Hahaha I'm sorry you don't understand some of what's going on! If you want me to explain something just send me a message and I'll explain without spoilers xD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood only Rain!**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Ten

The sound of soft, even breathing and the steady beeping of a heart monitor was quite calming for those sat around the person hooked up to said machine. Several IV's had been attached to the woman's arm to replace the blood she had lost however she seemed to need almost double the amount she had lost, and yet her wounds were healing quite quickly because of it. Rain's eyes remained closed, her short, messy blue hair brushing into her closed eyes and framing her pale face.

Around her bed sat several people, a few standing instead, one of course was the silver haired priest who was watching her face closely. Esther also sat beside Rain's bed, one hand holding her friend's. They were also joined by Catherina and the rest of the AX, all looking for answers. Abel had filled Catherina in detail about what had happened. He had almost left out Rain's part in their capture however the stern blonde had immediately caught his dodge. Despite this, the Cardinal was willing to offer the thief forgiveness, not just because Abel and Esther had forgiven her, but because she had saved the lives of two of her best AX members. Still, there were things left to be questioned and it seemed only William had the answers.

He stood, smoking his pipe lightly, before he finally decided it was time to let the suspense fall. They had all gathered around Rain's bed for answers after all.

"Well then, I suppose I should first address what I believe this Magician from the Orden was speaking of. If what you say is true then Rain was born from a terran mother and a Methuselah father, correct?"

Abel was the one to nod in answer.

"Well then, people who are half Methuselah are rarely if ever heard of, can anyone gander a guess as to why?"

Leon crossed his arms before scratching his chin lightly, "well, for one, vampires don't really go well with humans do they?"

"Apart from that."

"Because there are no half vampires," Hugue oddly spoke up quietly, his eyes closed as he leant against the wall by the window.

William pointed his pipe at the blonde haired man, "exactly."

Esther frowned, "how is that possible? If Rain's father was a Methuselah then that would make her half Methuselah."

The Professor shook his head lightly, "you misunderstand, Sister. Rain was indeed brought into this world with a Methuselah as a biological parent, however she was born human. 'The Methuselah side is winning'," he repeated Isaak's words, "more or less explains it. Rain was born human however held Methuselah genes inside of her also. Much like Methuselah 'awaken', Rain is reaching the stage where her Methuselah genes are starting to take over, replacing her old genes."

"Wait a minute," Leon wave a hand as if calling for a time out, "so you're saying that Rain's turning into a vampire?"

"Quite," William slid the pipe between his lips for a moment, speaking still, "that power she demonstrated in the fight against Dietrich was proof enough. I am sure you are quite aware that amongst Methuselah there are an incredibly small number who were born with a rare power that usually involves their body changing from the norm. In Rain's case, her father possessed an incredibly rare power that hasn't been seen since the very first Methuselah, and she has inherited it as her Methuselah genes had begun to take over. Most likely her body is able to create sparks of electricity within her very molecules, enough to generate electricity that was amplified by the conductivity of the silver blade she wields."

"Then why did it burn her hands?" asked Esther, looking down at the still slightly burnt hand she held lightly, even that was healing quite fast.

"Her body is not completely used to the transition yet, but no doubt once her change is complete it will come more naturally to her without sustaining damage to herself. To be quite serious, she was lucky to only sustain burns to her hand, by all accounts she could have..." he scratched his cheek with a finger, "fried her heart."

Catherina Sforza sighed lightly as she turned her eyes from the Professor, to Abel who still had his eyes on the unconscious woman, sadness evident in his eyes. Clearly he was wondering how she would handle the knowledge of what she was turning into. If her brother ever found out about Rain's true nature, she doubted even she would be able to keep Rain from the Inquisition's hands. It would be a risk to continue with inducting Rain to the AX however this would also play to some well needed strengths. She could not allow the Orden to get their hands on her and neither could she simply let the woman return to the thieves.

"Can you deduce when the change will be complete?" the Cardinal finally asked the Professor.

He hummed to himself thoughtfully for a moment before nodding, "at the rate her body is going...it will take around a month for the change to be complete."

"So short a time she has left as a human?" Catherina asked more to herself as she looked down at the woman.

It would be a change indeed. The thief would not be able to go out into sunlight again in a month's time if not shorter, and soon enough she would be needing blood transfusions to keep her healthy. What a terrible life she had been given.

* * *

Abel had only left the sleeping Rain alone for a few minutes however when he returned it was to find her gone. For a moment he worried that Isaak had come and claimed her until he noticed the balcony door partly open. Sliding outside, Abel paused to see Rain leaning against the banisters looking completely healed, her skin no longer marred by cuts or the burn on her right hand. Even her left arm seemed to have completely healed by now, something he hadn't noticed at first. Relief that she was okay washed over him...until he remembered just what he had to tell her...tell her what was going to happen to her.

"You're oddly quiet goofball."

Startled from his thoughts, said man joined her side with a nervous chuckle, "sorry, my mind was miles away. I'm glad to see you better."

She sighed, bowing her head somewhat as if tired despite her clearly wide awake figure. Her hands gripped the railings tightly, turning her knuckles white as she spoke again.

"I'm changing right? Changing into a Methuselah...and soon enough I won't even be able to walk in the sunlight anymore, right?"

Abel's eyes softened, his heart going to the woman as her shoulders began to shake, she didn't deserve this after all she had been through already.

"I don't want this," she muttered, biting her lip as emotions she hadn't felt in a long time appeared, fear and sadness, anger and self hate at what she was to become, "I don't want this!"

Almost on instinct, the tall priest's hand fell onto one of her shaking shoulders, squeezing it gently.

"I'm sorry Rain, I truly am."

His eyes widened as she suddenly turned and practically threw herself at him, burying her face into his chest as tears ran down her face, barely holding back her sobs. Part of Abel wanted to take a step back however it was a very small part. Right now he just wanted to help comfort the crying woman in front of him. Slowly curling his arms around her trembling form, Abel held her close to him, gently stroking her soft blue hair. He continued to hold her, vaguely aware of how her warm body was pressed against his own in a way that would stir any man, only wishing he could take away her sorrow and pain.

"I don't trust people," she muttered against his chest, tears still flowing freely, "I don't like most people...so why...why do I act so differently around you?"

Abel blinked in surprise as she looked up at him, her eyes somewhat red from her tears, before he smiled down at her kindly.

"Maybe because I'm your friend. Friends always do silly things around each other," his gloved thumb brushed away the tears from her cheeks, "so please don't cry Rain. I promise to be with you throughout this change. You are not alone."

Her bright blue eyes widened as she looked up at his kindly smiling face. Just who was this man? She had lied and betrayed him. Heck, she didn't even call him by his name, only 'goofball' and the like. So why was he saying these things? A friend? Not alone? Did Rain even know what these words meant?

Realising she was still in his arms, Rain took a step back, clearing her throat as she wiped her face stubbornly.

"When did you get so wise, goofball?" she grabbed the sleeve of his arm, "come on, I'm hungry...and you're paying."

"B-B-But!" he tried to whine his way out of it however there was no arguing as he was dragged along, smiling softly at the back of Rain's head.

'I won't let you suffer alone, Rain. None of us will.'

He briefly wondered if Lilith was proud of him for forgiving and helping the thief in front of him.


	11. Sunshine and orange juice

**Ohaiyo everyone! I'm currently having problems updating some of my stories (in case your reading any of them, in particular "Living with a Fox"), but luckily I'm still able to update this one! Hopefully can sort this out soon! *fingers crossed***

**Thanks for the reviews so far, please continue and hope you enjoy the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but for Rain!  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Eleven

Sunlight streamed down from the clear sky offering those of Rome a reprise from previous bad weather. It was both warming and welcome. Birds sang in the trees, a pleasant sound for all to hear in the Vatican as priests and nuns filtered from the church after their morning prayers. However the sounds of peace were almost drowned out by the clashing of metal blades. Amongst one of the training grounds outside in the Vatican's grounds stood two people, their blades meeting again and again as they each tried to find an opening in the other. This had pretty much become customary for the two over the past week since she had left the medical ward.

Rain slashed at Hugue's side only for his blade to block hers, spinning around to attack her opposite side. The blue haired woman danced backwards, leaping back at him with a powerful down strike, using both hands for the blow. She was quite proud when he had to use both hands to block the attack. Pushing her back, they both span at the same time, their blades meeting centimetres from each other's throat.

"You have improved," Hugue commented, the corner of his lips tweaking up slightly.

At this Rain smiled slightly back at him. Taking a step back she bowed respectively to her tutor.

"All thanks to you," she sheathed her silver blade before running a hand through her messy hair, "are you leaving for a mission?"

He nodded lightly, saying nothing else as he sheathed his own weapon. Despite the knowledge of what she was to become those of the AX didn't treat her differently, instead they all seemed to want to help spend her last weeks as human. She had lost count of how many times Leon had asked her out on a date these past few days. Of course she had turned him down.

The AX seemed to be quite busy lately with its members going on more missions than ever it seemed. Lady Catherina, Abel and Esther along with Tres had gone Cathage on a secret mission that even she hadn't been told. However that may have been because she had still been in the medical ward at the time. Because of the change dawning on her she found herself feeling quite weak often and because of this she needed to have a blood transfusion of at least a pint every week which was why she had been stuck there longer than necessary. Still, she really wanted to go join them. Rain couldn't understand how she had come to trust Abel Nightroad so easily and it both infuriated and scared her. A reprise from her thoughts came in the form of Sister Kate crackling into appearance in front of her.

"There you are Rain! Lady Catherina has requested that you join them in Carthage, I have come to pick you up."

Rain had to smile at the nun.

* * *

"If I had known how hot this place would be I wouldn't have wanted to come," Rain grumbled as she trudged after Abel and Esther through the streets of Carthage.

"It isn't that bad!" Abel chuckled merrily, "I'm sure some orange juice will cheer you up."

Rain hit him over the head, "I'm not a child! Besides, it needs ice for me to be anything near content."

Esther shook her head at the two.

It wasn't until they were under a cool, shaded parasol sipping chilled orange juice, did Rain finally sigh in content, looking out across the sunny place. Already she could feel the heat and sunlight beginning to wear at her but at least she wasn't going to burst into flames...yet anyway. This thought only served to land a blow to her mind as she slumped in her seat, eyes downcast.

"Are you alright Rain?" asked Abel worriedly, the almost comical sight of him stuffing his mouth with donuts whilst adding vast amounts of sugar to his tea, along with supposedly looking through binoculars made her smile slightly.

Shaking her head lightly, she sipped at her orange juice as she looked out across the ocean, a perfect view, "It's just a bit bright..."

There were only small differences but to Rain they were huge. She couldn't stand out in the sun for too long or she would start to feel lightheaded, if she didn't have a blood transfusion every week she would be too weak to fight, her night vision and senses had improved also, just another sign of her changing. Rain started as a hand fell over hers on the table. Looking at the priest with wide eyes, he smiled back at her, patting her hand before sitting back and flipping open his pocket watch.

"Oh, that time already! I best be going."

"Wait!" Esther leapt up, "if you are going to arrest those vampires then shouldn't I come along too?"

Abel however had already walked off, waving over his shoulder at them, "who said I was going to arrest them? Now just wait for me here, please."

The two women watched him leave before Rain's eyes turned back to Esther, said nun's hands curled tightly at her side and a defiant look on her face.

"You know, if the goofball says so, you should listen to him," she commented.

The red haired girl blinked before shaking her head, "no, they all just look down on me, I have to prove myself. And why do you keep calling him goofball?" she finally noticed the common nickname, "you should call him Father Nightroad like everyone else."

"Nope," Rain replied stubbornly, still drinking her orange juice slowly whilst wondering why the girl was still staring t her, "what?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Nope."

Esther sighed and left by herself leaving her sat in the shade. Maybe she shouldn't let Esther go off on her own. Then again, the girl had to learn that sometimes you shouldn't get involved. Growling at herself and the two for making her like this, Rain set her empty glass down and followed in the direction the two had vanished.

* * *

By the time Rain arrived on the scene, she was surprised to see a small blonde haired boy with large blue eyes stood alongside his opposite; tall and with short blue hair not unlike her own, a cigarette smoking between his lips. Seriously, how many people smoked these days? The two Methuselah, mostly the smaller one, was angrily yelling at Abel who looked rather nervous, waving his hands slightly while Esther stood behind him looking both angry and upset. That was when she heard the sound of tanks drawing close. Whipping round, her eyes widened at the sight of the Inquisition heading towards them. This would not end well.

Slipping inside the house, they all turned their eyes on her, the small Methuselah looking shocked at another person appearing at their hideout.

"Rain!" Abel sighed in annoyance, oddly quite serious now, "why are you-"

"Shut up and get down!"

Not a moment later a tank shot into the house, tearing away part of the wall and sending debris down on those inside that took cover.

"It's the Inquisition," Rain answered as she leapt back up, dusting herself off.

Abel nodded before turning to Esther, "please take care of them both," his eyes turned to Rain also, "take them underground waterway."

The blue haired thief paused, glancing out of the window before back at him, an unspoken question on her face. Abel oddly felt a warm feeling in his heart at her concern.

"Go, I will hold them off," he smiled at her, "it's nice to see you care, Rain."

A light blush fell onto her face as she blinked at him before she cleared her throat, striding past him quickly, "like I'd care about a goofball."

Moving down the emergency stairs as quickly as they could, the smaller Methuselah obviously injured with silver, Rain led the way with Esther who kept shooting the two backwards glances.

"Oh! They are the Earl of Memphis, Ion Fortuna and the Baron of Luxor, Radu Barvon," Esther quickly introduced the two Methuselah.

"And who are you?" Ion asked through gritted teeth, "answer terran!"

"Learn some manners and I might," Rain shot back much to the boy's surprise and then anger.

"Why you-"

However Radu stopped any furious language from his friend. Seeing this, the thief smirked slightly.

"My name is Rain O'Neil."

Reaching a boat, Radu vanished to get it ready leaving them with the injured and still annoyed Methuselah, Ion Fortuna. Seeing that he was still in pain, Esther offered to help change his bandages however the proud boy would have nothing of it. Sighing in annoyance, Rain stood over the kneeling two, arms crossed as she looked down at Ion who met her eyes head on.

"What do you want, terran?" he growled lowly.

"Stop being difficult," Rain answered simply.

He blinked, "d...difficult?" he almost squeaked.

"You don't want to keep having to rely on your friend do you?" she wasn't taunting him, merely staring a fact that actually made the Methuselah look from her eyes, "then allow Esther to change your bandages."

With that she turned and left to sit down a way away, ignoring them mostly. Ion glared at the back of her head however allowed Esther to tend to his shoulder. He was quite surprised by how tended she actually was in treating his wound, even more so by the kind smile after wards.

"There, that wasn't so hard," Esther almost beamed.

Rain's eyes widened as several Inquisition men in diving suits leapt out from the water around them, drawing knives as they surrounded the three.


	12. Monster or Angel?

**Thanks for the reviews so far! And please continue to review :) For the minute it seems this is the only fic I can update, and have been able to update for almost 2 weeks since the problem still hasn't bee sorted out :/ For anyone who reads my other fic "Living with a Fox" I may have to repost the fic so I can update...but on with the chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own trinity blood, only Rain.  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Twelve

"Esther! Ion!"

Rain instantly was up, her enhanced strength easily tossing the guy that held her, back into the water, startling him the most. Her eyes widened at the sight of one of them about to slice Ion's wrist however she had little to do as the Inquisition men were suddenly engulfed in blue flames. Radu appeared, a blue flame hovering in his hand. Was he one of these rare Methuselah like her father? However the thief's mind was elsewhere as she noticed Esther eyeing him warily, suddenly drawing her gun and pointing it at Radu.

"Get away from him your Excellency! Baron of Luxor, when you spoke of the Radical faction, you were talking about yourself weren't you?"

To say Rain was confused wasn't an understatement. However the fanged smirk on his face was enough for her.

She blinked as Radu vanished, appearing behind Esther, holding her hands over her gun as he aimed it at Ion. Rain stood behind Radu, her sword held at his throat, the silver blade almost burning his skin from just being so close to it. However before anyone could move a huge, muscled man clad in thick armour and a powerful lance appeared, splitting them all up. Rain grabbed Esther and pulled her back from Radu, joining the still stunned Ion's side. Rain recognised the man as one of the Inquisition and really did not want to face him. Instead he seemed to have a personal grudge against Radu and began attacking him just as Abel appeared to the rescue, waving from the boat and shouting them onboard.

They had barely turned the boat around when Radu leapt into the back, staring down at Ion with a blazing hand.

"Don't run Ion!" he yelled, the blue flame seemed to grow.

Rain made a split second choice. Electricity crackled to life around her fingers, sparking randomly before she threw her hand out towards Radu. The electricity flew from her fingers and straight at the stunned Methuselah who fell backwards into the ocean just as they hit daylight. Ion's skin began to burn however he was too busy trying to reach his fallen friend. Abel grabbed him, pulling him back before he could fall over the edge just as he fell unconscious. Throwing his coat over Ion to shield him from the sun, Abel looked back to see Rain nursing a burnt hand.

"You shouldn't have done that," he took her hand gently, checking the burns critically, "it's still too much of a risk to use it at the moment."

Rain huffed, "couldn't just let the brat get killed could I?"

He smiled at her once again before looking back at her hand, already seeing the skin mending itself, "you are a kinder person than you let on, Rain."

She hit him with her good hand.

"Maybe not..." he moped.

* * *

Night had drawn in by the time they found somewhere safe to reside. It seemed the entire Inquisition was after them as they searched the city for them. Abel and Rain had gone to scout out what was happening leaving Esther to care for Ion. It wasn't until Abel had nearly walked right into a group of Inquisition soldiers that she started to tell something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" she asked as they headed back to the building they were hiding in, her blue eyes on him at her side.

"Of course I am," he chuckled, offering her a smile.

A fake smile she didn't like. Narrowing her eyes, Rain looked forwards. Why did she care? If the idiot wasn't going to be truthful to her then she wouldn't care. He seemed to notice the cold shoulder she was giving him as they entered the building, his eyes darkening as he looked down, ashamed and annoyed at his own weakness.

After checking on Esther and Ion, the two seeming to get along increasingly well now, Abel trudged off into the bathroom leaving the door slightly ajar. Rain leant against a wall with her arms crossed, ignoring the world until she heard the quiet sounds of his coughing. Although the other two didn't hear them, her sensitive hearing picked it up, along with the faint scent of blood. Gripping her arms tightly, Rain glared out of the window, biting her lip.

"Stupid idiot..."

Both annoyed with him and herself, she let her arms drop and pushed the bathroom door open to glace inside. She only meant to check that he wasn't dying however she paused at the sight of him leaning back against the wall, his forehead beaded with sweat and his face looking even paler if possible. His glasses hung round his neck and his hair seemed to be much messier round his face. He really didn't look well.

"Don't come out Crusnik," he muttered, resting a hand against the mirror in front of him, "you must all remain..."

Esther joined Rain's side, pushing the door open further and spoiling Rain's invisibility.

"Father?"

His wide eyes turned to them, a look of both surprise and an odd glimmer of fear at the sight of the two.

"What's a Crusnik? Who must remain?" she asked curiously.

Rain could have hit herself. Talk about being obvious.

He chuckled nervously, sliding his glasses back onto his face as he smiled at the two, "Oh, ha ha, it's nothing. Deep thinkers often talk to themselves."

"You really don't trust me do you?"

Rain couldn't help but agree with the crimson haired nun as she began to rant almost.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have your protector hide his true self from you?" Esther all but yelled.

The blue haired thief stood in the doorway but a moment longer before turning and walking away, heading to the window to peer outside, eyes narrowing at the gathering Inquisition below. They had been found. Ion alerted the two who came rushing.

"There's a car in the back alley!" Esther informed, "we should hurry."

Scrambling into a small car, Esther made to get into the driver's seat when Rain shook her head.

"I'll drive."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "what about your hand?"

Rain held up the completely healed hand before sliding into the seat. They had barely shut the doors when the car was roaring off down the roads.

"We're going to die," Ion whimpered from the seat beside her.

The car shot down back alleys on Abel's distressed directions until they skidded out onto the main road and right into the path of a spinning lance. Rain couldn't avoid the blow that sent the car spiralling across the ground, rolling and rolling before it finally came to a halt just as she blacked out. Rain's body felt incredibly sore as if she had been thrown around like a rag doll. It also felt like she was losing blood, her left side wet with warm blood however that hadn't brought her back from the edge of unconsciousness. No, it had been the stirring of electricity in the air that had jolted her mind awake for the moment.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, for a moment everything was dark and blurry until her eyes focused. Focused on devastation. A huge tank had appeared and was nothing but burning rubble now. Radu was on the ground, sat back as if scrabbling away from something, his eyes wide with terror at the creature in front of him. Her eyes slowly moved over the person that had instilled such fear in the Methuselah. Instantly recognising the black priest robes, quite a lot of it torn away to reveal marble like muscles, long silver hair floating upwards but it was the huge, black feathered wings that her mind mostly registered. Then Esther's scream pierce through her head like a needle, said nun holding a heavily bleeding Ion close to her.

"Monster!" she screamed.

Rain's vision was blurring again just as the creature turned around, her heart hammering as if threatening to burst out of her chest. Even the face was a grey colour, eyes crimson and long fangs showing from dark lips, the face was unmistakably that of Abel Nightroad's. Rain's throat was burning, her heart hammering but her mind was uncomprehending that this fearsome looking being was the same goofball she knew.

Unsteadily placing a hand over her heavily bleeding left side, she cringed in pain just as a hand grasped her by her throat. Rain's vision came back sharply as her eyes widened, gasping as she was lifted off the ground by Radu but his eyes were still on the transformed Abel.

"You damned monster," Radu's grip on Rain's throat tightened as burning crimson eyes turned to them, widening at the sight.

"**Let her go Baron!**" Abel yelled, his clawed hands curling at his sides.

However not a second later a battleship appeared in the sky shooting randomly around the city, one cannon aiming straight at them. She was going to die. Radu let go of her to flee to safety however she had no energy to even lift her arm.

"**Rain!**"

Arms wrapped around her just as her vision faded. Was that a black feather?

'I don't trust people because it hurts when they let me down...'


	13. Heart to Heart

**Thanks once again for the wonderful reviews so far! :D Glad people are enjoying this and I can't wait to read more of your reviews! *glomps Abel* Enjoy the bit of cuteness in this chapter! xD  
**

**Also in reply to 'white dragon':** haha thanks for the info :) and sure, I don't mind you posting a link to my fics as long as its got my name on it xD You're making me feel big headed with the compliments! And I know, its been years since I posted anything on quizilla, I can't even remember my sign in details for it hahaha. Sorry it took a while to respond, would have replied if it would have let me update "Living with a Fox" :(

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rain!**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Thirteen

Onboard the Iron Maiden it was quite a noisy habitat considering that the majority of those onboard were injured Inquisition soldiers. It was on the main deck that the most noise was coming from. Abel Nightroad - finally dressed in clothes that weren't mostly torn away - stood gazing out into the night sky with an expressionless look on his face. However his mind was a different matter. Constantly running over the words Esther had screamed in terror. Monster. And not just Esther, but Rain had seen his Crusnik form also, albeit briefly, but still he was worried about what she would think. That's if she woke up. One of his first thoughts after being rescued by the Iron Maiden had been to get Rain medical attention. Her wound had been serious and he dreaded to think what would have happened if he hadn't reached her in time when the canon had shot at her.

"Rain is doing fine," Sister Kate smiled, appearing at his side startling the silver haired priest.

"W-What?"

She chuckled, "it's quite obvious you are worried about those two. Sister Esther is currently resting and Rain has been demolishing through our donated blood like a vacuum."

Abel turned his eyes back out to the sky, "Esther is in the Infirmary yes?"

The holographic Sister nodded.

Suddenly a ruckus erupted as the heavily bandaged Brother Petros appeared, spinning his mechanical lance wildly as he glared at Ion. Abel had to step in to stop Tres from finally killing off the Inquisition warrior.

"Can't you keep the noise down! I was trying to sleep!"

Several turned to see the owner of the voice to be leaning against the doorframe, bandages wrapped around her torso visible from under her shirt, a scowl on her face. Abel was both relieved and worried. Would she hate him? Fear him? He wouldn't blame her. As Rain moved onto the deck to join them, Ion looked at her curiously.

"Are you alright terran? You were injured quite seriously."

"I'm perfectly fine," Rain huffed.

That was until Ion poked her in the left side and she crumpled, the small Methuselah watching her with mild amusement as she cursed and grumbled.

"You are most amusing."  
"Glad to be of service," she grumbled before a hand appeared in her face.

Looking up, it was to see Abel stood there however his eyes refused to meet hers. Rain's eyes narrowed slightly before she took the offered hand.

"Can I...talk to you for a moment?" he asked quietly.

Shrugging lightly, the blue haired female followed him out into an empty hallway, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Rain stopped as the priest drew to a halt, not facing her as he looked out of one of the portholes. For a moment there was silence between the two before he spoke, his head hanging low and resting against the cold glass.

"You saw that side of me didn't you..." it wasn't a question, more of a statement.

Rain observed him, his head hanging low, shoulders slumped looking much like he had when Noelle died. Defeated and tired. However she could practically feel how tense he really was, waiting for her outburst, for her harsh words. Being unconscious, Rain had had plenty of time to recall what had happened, running over it in her head over and over again. Esther had called him monster right to his face, screamed it in terror - that much she remembered - along with the horror on his face. But she also remembered the last thing she had seen, one of his clawed hands reaching out to her, an odd desperation in those crimson eyes. So when she had woken, safe inside the Iron Maiden, Rain's mind had been completely settled. For the second time in her life someone had saved her unconditionally. And in her mind where she trusted no one but for Marcus and his son, a new light had been added in the darkness to reveal the smiling idiot.

Deciding to stop the suspense that looked like was killing him, Rain rested a hand on his shoulder, gripping it lightly.

"You're an idiot. And if you even think to ask why I'm not afraid of you, I will have to hit you. Who could be afraid of such a goofball like you?"

Abel turned to look at her with wide eyes. His heart skipped lightly in his chest at the smile on Rain's face, the first time he had ever seen her smile like that.

"Why?" he asked quietly, "How could you..."

"I trust you," if it was possible his eyes widened further, "no one's ever risked their life for me; that makes you better than most in my eyes," she turned to look away, feeling her face heat up against her wishes, "besides, haven't you heard? Black is the new white."

Rain didn't have a chance to walk away by the time arms wrapped around her from behind, Abel's head resting against the back of her neck as her face burned red.

"Thank you Rain...really, thank you."

His breath ghosted down the back of her neck and she barely suppressed the shiver. What was this man doing to her? She was trusting people and her heart was beating heavily against her ribcage. It wasn't until he slowly let go of her that she finally managed to cool her face however her heart refused to slow down.

"R-Right then," Rain cleared her throat, refusing to meet his eyes, "we should probably head back to the others."

Abel smiled warmly down at her as he nodded, "yes, I do believe so."

* * *

Returning to the main deck, Sister Kate was giving Rain the **look**. Said woman nearly growled as she felt her face heat up again. Surely she wasn't starting to have feelings for the damn idiot. Not moments upon their return the airship shook violently, almost sending several of them flying.

"What was that? Earthquake?"

However as the screen came to life it was to show something that was anything but an earthquake. It looked more like a gigantic sandstorm.

"The Iblis!" Abel gasped, not believing his eyes.

And from what they could tell it was heading straight for Carthage. However before Sister Kate had them flying away, the screen flickered and fizzed before a familiar Methuselah appeared on the screen.

Rain pretty much tuned out his conversation with Ion, far too busy watching the sandstorm from the windows. It truly was both magnificent and devastating. It would most definitely kill everyone in the City if it was allowed to reach there. They would go so far? Drawn back as the transmission was cut, the other talked amongst themselves before it was settled that Ion, Tres and Petros would go fight Radu while Abel would go and stop the Iblis.

"I'm coming too."

Abel blinked, looking over at her as she joined them, "no, you are still injured, this is something I need to do."

He cringed as her fist flew towards his face. Shutting his eyes he waited for her to hit him but it never came. Peering through his glasses with one eye, he was surprised to see her fist hovering in front of his face.

"Idiot," Rain huffed, "like I'd let you go get lost underground. You were hopeless in the catacombs under Rome without me. Deal with it, you aren't getting rid of me."

While Abel went to speak with Esther before they left, Rain dressed into the new clothes she had been given. At first she had been a bit wary when Sister Kate had told her this however she was quite pleasantly surprised. Pulling on the clothes, she admired how they felt quite nice against her skin before she looked in the mirror. Her outfit looked pretty much like Abel's but without the large coat and there were no sleeves. Even pulling on a pair of white gloves with crimson crosses on the back, Rain was startled by her appearance a little. Had her eyes been so bright before?

"Ow."

Opening her mouth, her eyes widened a fraction at the sight of a pair of fangs that had accidentally cut her bottom lip. She had almost lost count of how long it had been since she had first found out the news. The change had probably been sped up with her constant injuries. Even now she felt incredibly strong and light, like she could crack the mirror by simply pressing a finger to it.

Sighing to herself, she left her room and almost ran straight into Abel. He was wearing the same look he had when he first confronted her earlier. Tapping his forehead with her knuckles, he blinked before looking at her with wide eyes.  
"Rain! You look..."

"Suits me doesn't it," she smirked just as he noticed the new addition to her teeth.

"And you have fangs!"

He pointed at them, narrowly missing the digit being bitten as she snapped at it, "I'll bite."

Chuckling lightly, he shook his head, "are you ready? I might not be coming back so if I tell you to-"

He shut up as she threatened to hit him again, "you listen here idiot, we're both coming back otherwise I'll be dragging your ass back from the dead. Now if I here anymore pessimistic crap coming out of that mouth I will not hesitate to kick you out of this airship."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Good," she strode off as the Iron Maiden descended to allow the two off.

Abel sighed, "Rain makes a terrifying Methuselah."

"I heard that!"


	14. Blood and Omens

**Another update! :D Thanks for the awesome reviews so far, glad people are enjoying this! Hope you enjoy!**

**In reply to 'white dragon': **Hahahaha xD I will beat my big head back! Thanks again :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rain!**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Fourteen

Their path was lined by the same cloaked soldiers they had met with Isaak and Dietrich. They were fast, agile and powerful to boot. However thanks to her new strength, Rain was holding out quite well, weaving in and out of their blows whilst swinging her sword to cut them down. Abel had told her to go on ahead while he finished off those that came from behind. It was only when she caught scent of Abel's blood did she look back. One of the Autojagers had leapt at him, its axe cutting into his shoulder as his gun shot blasted through its head, blowing its helmet clean off revealing a rather horrible sight. A Methuselah corpse that had been tampered with. Rain wanted to be sick however her eyes were on Abel. He didn't even notice the Autojager that appeared behind him.

However he did notice blood that wasn't his own splatter across his face. Spinning round, his blue eyes that had been dull for a moment widened at the sight of Rain stood there, the Autojager's axe cutting into her shoulder despite her hands holding the blade either side, shaking with the effort to stop it severing her arm.

"Rain!"

"Will you wake up Abel!" she yelled back at him, surprising him with the use of his first name, the blade biting deeper into her shoulder before she drew the axe from her shoulder with great strength, kicking the Methuselah corpse backwards as she let the axe drop with a clang.

As it leapt back up to attack again, Abel aimed over her shoulder, shooting it once in the head.

"Rain...you can't understand, I'm a monster," he sighed quietly.

Rain's hand lifted his chin up so that he could meet her furious eyes.

"You are not a monster. What do I have to do to prove this?"

Abel however couldn't meet her eyes, looking away before he took a step back, "I need to stop the Iblis, please make sure none of these Autojagers interrupt me."

She watched him walk up the steps of the great golden grave, "you are such an idiot."

* * *

Everything seemed to be going well above and below. Rain did a complete sweep of the area and couldn't find any enemies until she heard someone running towards her. Readying herself to attack, her eyes widened as Esther skidded to a halt in front of her, panting from her running.

"Esther?"

"Where's the Father?" she asked breathlessly, "there's something...I need to tell him..."

Blinking, the blue haired woman caught on and smiled at her friend before suddenly sensing something wrong.

"Hold on Esther," she grabbed the nun before tearing up the steps with incredible speed, reaching the top in seconds only to find Abel on his back, blood pooling round him while an Autojager they had missed was feeding on his throat.

Esther's gun blew the Methuselah corpse off of Abel just as Rain's silver blade danced through its neck, completely severing its head.

"And stay dead this time," Rain huffed.

"Father!" Esther yelled angrily at him, "why do you never wait for me?"

Abel just stared at her in complete shock, one hand to his bleeding throat. However he blinked as Esther offered him her hand.

"Here! Stand up!"

"Has anyone told you, you are a very angry girl Esther," Rain chuckled lightly.

"You can talk!" Esther pointed at her with a glare, "anyway I came here to tell you something Father," she turned her back to him, holding her hands behind her back, "Pathetic 'sorry' people like you aren't the least bit scary!"

She turned back to him only to crush his glasses underfoot. Rain shook her head before narrowing her eyes, gripping her sword tightly as she spun around.

"Don't mean to interrupt but we have company."

Abel joined her side, readying his gun, "Miss Esther you are the only one who can stop the Iblis now! Just put your hand over that glowing light panel!"

As he shouted this he began shooting at the new Autojagers as Rain cut them down as they drew closer.

"It's spitting out lots of weird numbers!" Esther gasped.

"Type them all in, it's the halt code! But don't make any mistakes but do it quickly," he unwound the ribbon in his hair.

Rain glanced sideways at him curiously as he spoke again, "nanomachine, Crusnik 02 loading. Limitation at 40% acknowledged."

Her eyes widened only slightly at the change that came over him, his hair rising into the air and eyes glowing crimson while his skin turned a greyish colour. Instead of a huge pair of black wings, a rather large, crimson scythe formed in his hands Rain found herself pausing to marvel at him as he took down the Autojagers with ease, saying a prayer for them as he did. There was no way this man could ever be a monster.

With Esther finished the last of the numbers, Abel turned back to her and held his clawed hand over the glowing panel only to pause. Rain cut down the last Autojager before turning to look back just as Esther laid her hand over his with a smile.

"I told you, I'm not afraid of you."

For some reason this site brought a stab of pain to her heart that she couldn't understand. Shaking her head lightly, she sheathed her sword just as the Iblis registered as cancelled, the machine whirring to a halt.

"_Terminated_," the console announced.

The two backed away from the console just as Abel's Crusnik features melted away to reveal a relieved smile.

"It's over."

Rain meandered over to the console curiously, most of it seemed to have completely stopped apart from the lightly glowing panel. Something was drawing her in to it, a small voice in her head prodding at her to place her hand on it. But why?

"Rain?" Esther's voice didn't snap her from her thoughts.

Rain's hand barely touched the glowing panel when the console suddenly spoke up once again.

"_DNA input, 90% Methuselah, 10% Human...activating video message."_

Rain wasn't the only to have her eyes widen in surprise as a video opened to reveal a crimson haired woman looking down at her, directly at her, with soft eyes.

"So there has been a joining of the races, hopefully this means that there will be future peace between the two kinds. Those three children have chosen their sides, but you, a child of Methuselah and human, whose side will you choose? If you are here then it means you have sided with Abel and he has halted the Iblis," Rain wanted to look back at said man for answers however her eyes were glued on the beautiful woman, "however this will also mean that you have a common enemy. The enemy of the World will want you. He could never allow a union between the races and I am afraid to say you will be made a target. But I believe that you are a strong person even though you most likely have been through much more than anyone could know. You have a hard life ahead of you my child, but I pray that you will put this heart at ease by doing something for me."

Rain was silent, simply staring at her in utter confusion and shock, even more so as she chuckled lightly.

"Silence?"

"Wha-? I...Yes, I don't know," the words tumbled out of Rain's mouth in a jumble.

The hologram began to fade once again, "take care of him for me," she smiled, "you're just the person he needs to see just how beautiful this world can be."

As it faded from existence, Rain was left reeling. Who was that? And more importantly, what the hell had she meant? Glancing backwards almost warily, she froze at the intense look Abel was giving her. Shaking her head, Rain kicked the console suddenly angrily. What did she mean by her life would only get harder? What did she mean that Rain was a target? And show him the beauty of the world? Rain knew she was speaking of Abel for some reason, however how could she show him the beauty when she hated the world.

"I don't want this!" she yelled in frustration, kicking the console violently that sparks issued from it.

"Did you know her?" Esther asked gently from behind her friend, wary of the thief's anger.

"No. Why the hell do I have to suffer with all this? Couldn't being born have been enough?"

However before she could continue to take her anger out on the things around her, arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to a chest.

"Stop it Rain," Abel's voice was quiet, calming, not his usual goofy voice, "it's not fair that you have to be burdened with this. But you're not alone. We'll be with you the entire way."

Rain wanted to believe him so much but a dark voice in her mind was telling her otherwise.


	15. Turning point

**Woooo thanks for the reviews so far! :) Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but for Rain!  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Fifteen

One week had passed since that day when they had deactivated the Iblis. One incredibly long week for a particular blue haired woman. The sun shone brightly outside however she could no longer go outside to enjoy it. Instead she was confined to her room, the curtains pulled tightly across the windows so as not to allow a single beam of light inside. Inside the room she resided sprawled across the bed, clutching loosely at the sheets as she stared at the thick, blackout curtains. She hated it. She wanted to see the sun again. The change to her genes had completed only a few days ago and she had only felt this alone when she had been left on the streets of Rome.

Rain slowly stood up, walking to the curtains and reaching out with a tentative hand. Gripping the material tightly, she didn't hear the door open just as she pulled the curtain back slightly. Only a stream of light touched her left cheek, her skin burning instantly before the curtain was roughly pulled shut once again by another hand.

"Rain! What were you thinking?"

Looking sideways, her dull eyes registered the priest stood there before he gently steered her back to her bed, seating her down whilst he examined the burn to her face carefully.

"Why did you do that Rain?" Abel sighed quietly, "you know you can't handle the UV rays."

"I just wanted to see the sun again..." she muttered.

Abel looked down at the usually strong, stubborn and brash woman. Ever since they had returned to Rome, the thief had become quiet and sullen. From what he had heard she hadn't turned up for her weekly blood transfusion. He wasn't the only one worried about her, the entire AX worried about their newly Methuselah turned friend. The silver haired priest had been shocked when a video log from Lilith had appeared from Rain's DNA imprint, however he figured that it had been meant to react to anyone who had both Methuselah and Terran DNA. He still couldn't believe what she had told Rain nor the favour she had asked. From his point of view, it was her that needed to be cared for, not him. And he felt partially guilty for what she was going through even though he hadn't had a hand in her change. It wasn't fair for the poor woman to have to live a life of suffering she had been condemned to for simply being born. In a way it reminded him of himself, damned from creation, however the two women he held close to his heart had shown him he wasn't a monster. And even though he still sometimes had doubts about this, right now he wanted nothing more than to help Rain see that being Methuselah didn't change how people thought of her.

* * *

After treating her burn, Abel handed her a bottle of anti-UV lotion, a warm smile on his face.

"Lady Catherina has ordered several crates of anti-UV lotion, so as long as you don't plan on going for a swim, how about you join me in a walk under the sun?"

He didn't miss how her eyes brightened somewhat, looking at him surprised before taking the bottle slowly, "But...isn't this highly expensive?"

"Don't worry, she doesn't plan on taxing you," he chuckled, "In fact, we all pitched in to get you them."

Abel blinked as Rain's eyes began to shine, tears forming in her eyes, "ah! Are you alright Rain?"

"Of course I am," she huffed, wiping her eyes stubbornly, the old Rain shining back through, just as she began applying the lotion to any visible skin, wincing as it touched her burn.

Once covered in lotion, sure that none of her visible skin was uncovered, Rain took the offered hand as Abel opened her room door. Stepping out into the hallway, he continued to smile the entire way as he led her out into the gardens, sunlight streaming down on her. Rain flinched for a moment, believing that she would begin to burn violently, however nothing happened. Her eyes widened a fraction as she looked up into the sunny, clear blue sky. For some reason it seemed so much more beautiful than before. The silver haired priest smiled warmly at her reaction.

"You're not alone Rain," he smiled down at the stunned woman, "we'll be standing right beside you the entire way."

"Rain!" Esther ran over to them smiling widely until she noticed the burn on the woman's cheek and instantly scowled, "what were you doing? I bet you went into sunlight without your lotion on," she huffed before grabbing Rain's hand, "come on! I'm taking you to get that burn sorted out."

Rain followed, a small smile on her face.

* * *

_"Mommy?" a small, tired voice muttered, bright blue eyes slowly opening and looking round her dark bedroom. _

_Thin beams of light streaked through the curtains and splashed dim light across the walls and the young girl's drawings bringing some comfort to her. The girl's long blue hair was extremely tussled from sleep even as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes with a fist. Even though she was usually a deep sleeper, the young girl had been stirred awake by someone's presence. At first she thought it was her mother but there was no answer. Innocently looking through the darkness, her eyes finally settled on a dark corner by the door where a tall figure stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face only barely revealing a glimmering fang._

_ Little Rain's eyes brightened instantly in recognition._

"_Daddy!"_

_Almost bounding off her bed, she leapt onto the towering figure of her father as he chuckled, wrapping his arms around his daughter, lifting her off the ground with ease. Vincent O'Neil held his daughter warmly, her own short arms curled around his neck as she hugged him excitedly. It had been a week since he had left on business with the Orden. A week spent with Rain asking her mother when he would return. A week spent staring out of her window but now he was back and that's what mattered to her at that moment._

"_I'm home, my little raincloud," he sighed comfortably._

"_I missed you daddy," Rain sniffed slightly, "please don't leave again."_

_He looked down at her sadly, "I'm sorry but I have to...but not for a few days anyway."_

_ Despite it still upsetting her, the young girl was still too tired and yawned loudly, bringing forth a chuckle from her father. He carried her over to her bed before gently setting her down, pulling up the covers over her tired form._

"_Sleep now, my little raincloud. Your mother will kill me if she finds out I had you up at this time."_

_Rain giggled quietly but grabbed his hand as he turned to leave. Sensing her worry, Vincent bent down and kissed her forehead gently._

"_Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up. Now go to sleep."_

"_Love you daddy..." she trailed off with a yawn._

"_Love you too, little raincloud."_

* * *

Jumping awake from the dream, Rain looked round herself wildly for a moment, only to feel the rocking of the ship they were sailing in across the sea. Sighing to herself, she fell back onto her bed running a hand over her face. She didn't want to keep dreaming about her father because it made the loss all the more painful. Even if it had been some time since he had been killed, the loss was still stinging like an open wound.

"Rain! You better not be still sleeping!" Esther yelled from outside.

Glaring at the closed door, the newly turned Methuselah grumbled to herself. She may have anti-UV lotion covering her skin but Rain didn't like the idea of falling overboard and into the water. Still, Rain was eventually dragged from inside and onto the deck of the smuggling ship they were using to get into the Empire unnoticed. To be perfectly honest she couldn't wait.

"Have you ever been to the Empire before?" Ion asked curiously as she joined him and Esther, Abel throwing up on the other side of the ship.

"Once when I was a kid," her eyes roaming across the wide open sea, "I lived there for a while..."

In the back of her mind she wondered if she would find the one person she had made friends with back then. Even though it had been years since then, maybe there was still a chance that her friend would remember her, not to mention she hoped to track down their family friend that had taken care of her for a time. Rain was so into her thoughts she jumped a mile when Esther half yelped, half screamed as something rose out of the sea in front of them grasping Ion by the wrist.

Stumbling backwards, Rain's bright blue eyes widened at the blonde haired man that was now sprawled across the ship deck. Recognising him in an instant, she knelt by his side warily, holding herself back from poking him in the cheek as she lightly shook his shoulder, Esther and Abel peering down at him from above while Ion refused to join them.

"Are you alright Hugue?"

Slowly his eyes opened, looking up at them all as Abel smiled back down at him.  
"Perfectly fine, I see, Father Hugue. How did you end up like this again?"  
"Again?"


	16. Jealous thief

**Another update! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far and glad everyone enjoys this so far :) By the way on a quick note, there will be spoilers later on for both the manga and the anime...but I definitely say for those who haven't, you should read the manga! It's brilliant! Also, there are a few hints of Rain/Hugue in here but I do hope to start writing a Hugue fanfic at some point for all who are interested :D  
**

**In reply to 'white dragon': **Thanks! Hehehe and yes I was on quizilla, I actually managed to remember my username and stuff! My name on quizilla is Kakashifan92 :)

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rain!  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Sixteen

After Hugue had explained about what had happened, mainly his aiding their sinking ship's survivors only to be swept away himself, and informing them of Methuselah pirates roaming the seas; Abel quietly watched the interaction between the blonde priest and blue haired Methuselah as he tried to coax Ion into joining them. He frowned as Rain chuckled lightly, pulling seaweed from the swordsman's hair while he smiled softly at her. And for some reason he didn't like that smile being directed at her. Hugue was meant to hate all Methuselah, not that Abel didn't think it bad that the two got along so well, it was more Abel held a strange dislike into how close the two were.

Not long after she had come to stay in the Vatican, the first one she had come to show some sort of trust to was Hugue who had taught her how to use her father's sword. Sometimes he had simply found himself watching the two spar in the gardens, wondering how the two seemed to compliment each other so well. Hugue too seemed to have opened up to her quite quickly although she had yet to hear his past. But she had been the first person that Hugue had taken to quite quickly, training her and even spending silent moments of meditation with her. Abel shook his head lightly as if to clear his thoughts. Since when had Abel cared if Rain was getting closer to Hugue more so than simply friends. It was not his place to say anything against it...and yet this very thought made the age-old ache of his heart return with another stab of pain.

* * *

"You never did tell me about your past," Rain finally admitted curiously to the blonde priest as he wound a bandage round one of his arms.

For a moment he said nothing and she believed that he would continue with his silent work until he finally spoke, eyes on his handiwork.

"Vampires killed my family," his voice was even as he spoke but she could hear the underlying hate and anger beneath it, "they also have my younger sister captive."

Rain didn't know what to think as she looked at him with wide eyes. She had not expected that. And then she recalled what she was, one of the creatures he quite obviously hated and sought revenge against, after all she had seen his fighting prowess first hand.

"I'm...sorry," she finally replied a little quieter than she liked, suddenly hating her very existence as she slowly stood to leave him be.

Rain was surprised as his hand suddenly caught her wrist lightly, looking back shocked at her mentor, meeting his eyes once again.

"You are nothing like them."

Then it was his turn to stand, wandering over towards one of the crates for a drink of water, leaving a rather stunned Rain. Esther looked back at her, a smile falling onto her face before she giggled.

"Rain...you're blushing."

Blinking furiously, Rain realised her face did in fact feel quite warm before she shot a glare at the snickering nun, "shut up, I am not blushing!"

It just wasn't right for her body to react like that when she was already having enough trouble figuring out the silver haired goofball.

That's when a bottle rolled across the deck of the ship drawing everyone's attention. Rain's eyes snapped up from the bottle just as it exploded. Flying backwards, her back hit the mast of the ship and effectively knocked her clean out, barely hearing the low chuckle of whoever had attacked them. Things just never went well around these people.

* * *

"Rain...Rain!" a voice called.

Groaning from pain, Rain cracked an eye open slowly only to find herself on her back, and a certain silver haired priest rolling his way towards her. The sight was too comical.

"Are you alright?" he asked, glasses oddly missing from his face and yet the loss only made his bright blue eyes stand out more.

They really were beautiful, reminding her of a never-ending ocean of crystal water or the clearest sky.

'What the hell am I thinking?' she mentally growled to herself.

"Apart from a splitting headache, just peachy," she grumbled back at him before glancing backwards to see Esther bound in handcuffs also but at least she was sat up against a wall.

Shuffling slightly, Rain found her own hands cuffed behind her back but that would soon be remedied as Abel struggled in his severely bound state. He looked like a giant worm wrapped up in all those ropes. After minutes of him squirming this way and that he had finally freed himself from his ropes with a victorious look on his face.

"Took you long enough," Rain commented with a smirk while he pouted.

"Lucky I have my secret weapon," Abel grinned to himself as he moved over to Esther first.

"The Crusnik?" the red haired nun asked surprised while Rain rolled her eyes.

"No, silly. New glasses!" he held up a pair of glasses that seemed to appear from nowhere, "after all Miss Esther, that is rather scary."

He had only just begun working on her handcuffs with his glasses when the nun suddenly headbutted him violently, almost knocking the priest flying.

"I hate seeing such a scared look on your face!" Esther almost yelled angrily at him.

Rain's eyes widened at the scene in front of her as the click of Esther's handcuffs echoed through their cell.

"It worked!" Abel looked surprised at his own work while Esther turned to him with a smile only to freeze.

They were both close together, kneeling barely inches from the other, a blush on both of their faces. And for some reason Rain's chest was beginning to hurt. Looking away from the scene as the ship violently rocked causing Esther to headbutt Abel again, Rain quickly shifted herself onto her feet.

"Ah! Just a moment," Abel waved his glasses in her direction before staring with an open mouth as Rain tossed the broken cuffs towards him.

"First lesson as a thief," she commented idly, not really looking at him as she pulled on the cell door roughly, easily breaking the lock as it slid open, "now if you don't mind I want to find my sword."

Why was she acting like this? It shouldn't hurt her to see him so close to Esther. It's not like she felt anything for the idiot, right? As Rain claimed her sword from a rack nearby, not a second later several Methuselah pirates ran down the steps towards them. One launched at her with a sword that she easily blocked with her own, winding round his blade with her sword and knocking it aside to stab him through the chest. Abel's gunshot took down the second pirate as he raised his own gun before the three quickly fled up onto the deck to find the fight well underway, and almost over. Ion had just cut down the Captain of the Methuselah pirates when Hugue stopped the young boy from falling into the ocean. Overall it seemed to have ended relatively well. And with their victory they had now claimed the pirate ship with its surrounding anti-UV barrier which would make their ride much more comfortable.

* * *

"You're leaving already?" Rain asked, surprised at the priest who had already pieced together his raft.

He couldn't seriously be thinking of making his way back to shore...on a raft? But he seemed set as he nodded lightly, tightening a rope before tying it quickly. Rain was silent for a moment, just watching him work before she spoke without thinking.

"What was the name of your sister? Just in case I see her one day," she added quickly.

Now Hugue looked up at her, surprise lighting up his eyes before they seemed to warm slightly, "Anais."

Waving him off with Esther as he took off on his raft, the crimson haired nun glanced up at Rain curiously.

"Upset about him leaving? I mean I understand...he's really handsome," she blushed lightly.

Rain rolled her eyes as she turned to lean back against the side of the ship, "I trust him is all, anyway! You've still got a lot of growing before you'll understand."

Now Esther blushed more out of embarrassment, "hey! You are not that much older than me!"

Rain held up six fingers, clearly signifying their six year age difference much to the girl's embarrassment as she slapped her friend's shoulder lightly. Abel chuckled at the sight, Ion stood at his side watching Esther with a warm smile.

"They are good friends, are they not?" Ion commented, the question obviously rhetorical, "I still cannot understand how that terran became a Methuselah."

"It's a long story," Abel commented warily, not wishing to reveal too much.

Once they reached the Empire it would not be wise for anyone to mention Rain's mixed parents, after all the joining of races was frowned upon by both sides.


	17. Inhuman thief

**Another update woooot! Thanks for all the reviews so far, they really make my day :D Hope you enjoy!**

**In reply to 'white dragon': **Hahaha I thought I was on your friends list xD And yes I checked it out thanks, its awesome! *sends an army of chibis to glomp you*

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Rain!**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Seventeen

"Welcome to the Empire," Ion smiled at them all as they left the docks and headed towards the mansion owned by his grandmother.

For quite a while now Rain had been almost bouncing on her feet, looking eager to get their job done and run off. When asked this by Abel she commented that she wanted to see if she could find her old friend. However it would have to wait as Ion thought it best to announce his return to his grandmother first.

Stood waiting outside, Rain sighed quietly to herself as she crossed her arms. Ion seemed to be taking quite a while. Esther was looking somewhat worried and even Abel was glancing curiously over at the mansion. As Rain turned her head back to glance over at the open door it was then when she was assaulted by the sudden stench that was almost overpowering. Her eyes widened before she took off running towards the mansion.

"Rain? What is it?" Abel yelled, quickly catching up to her however his question was answered as they stepped inside to find android bodies torn apart, blood splattered here and there.

Esther ran past them and straight up the steps with gun in hand, heading straight towards the sound of fighting just as the two quickly followed her.

Reaching the main bedroom just in time they found Esther stood in front of Ion, dead corpses that Abel and Rain recognised as Autojagers littering the place. However something seemed off and was quickly revealed as Abel peeled back part of their cloaks to reveal bombs strapped to them.

"Esther! Earl!" he yelled, leaping up and racing towards them.

Rain was already tearing for the window, smashing through it with Abel as he grabbed the other two just as the mansion exploded sending them skidding across the ground, or in Abel's case; his face across the ground. Rubbing her head, Rain froze. They were surrounded. Ion and Esther were up in seconds followed by Abel who warned them not to move as the Empress' private guards appeared with swords drawn. Things were really not going well for them already.

"Baibars!" Ion ran towards him with wide eyes, "My grandmother!"

"Ion Fortuna," the quite intimidating man almost growled down at Ion, clearly using his towering height to his advantage, "for the murder of Mirka Fortuna, you will come with me or I shall use force."

Ion couldn't believe what he had heard and neither could the other three, before the boy's anger exploded into a fight that ended all too swiftly. Abel suddenly held up a string of explosives he had somehow managed to pilfer from inside before they all exploded, he managed to create a large cloud of smoke for them to all vanish into.

* * *

That's how Rain found herself hidden inside the bushes along with the three looking up at another mansion. She was getting sick of seeing so many rich people and places that clearly flaunted their money. So you can imagine how shocked she was when a huge tiger suddenly leapt in amongst them, seemed to swallow Abel's head whole before bounding back out. Rain didn't know if to laugh or have a heart attack. As they were suddenly called out by an impatient sounding woman, the three quickly scrabbled to attention, not wishing to suffer the same peril as Abel who looked quite nervous in the grip of the female Methuselah.

With a table full of food and drink, it was almost enough to sway Rain's mind on her distaste of rich people. She had never seen so much food all at once before! Rain was sorely tempted to fill her plate however at the glare Esther was giving Abel for doing such a thing, she decided it best to not act like a pig put to a buffet. At least until she reached the desserts. Listening curiously to Abel and Astha's conversation, her name learnt from brief introductions, Rain also noticed Ion sat away from them all and not having touched any of the food, was simply sat staring at the floor as if lost. In a way it reminded her of how she had first been after her mother's death, sat on the street just staring at the world through unseeing eyes. But she would not go and comfort the boy. He was a man in that body and a proud one at that.

* * *

Later that evening, she and Esther had been offered a hot bath and had been thoroughly surprised by the giant pool of hot water that was awaiting them. Rain had to resist jumping in, feeling suddenly very childish for no reason in particular. Esther however seemed quite reserved, almost nervously slipping into the water while Rain followed without a care.

"Rain," the crimson haired nun suddenly spoke up as they soaked up the hot water, "could you tell me about your parents?" Rain looked surprised at the question, "it's just...I've known you for a while now but all I know about you is from what I've seen and what Marcus told us...if it's not a bother!"

Rain smiled slightly, "alright, I'll tell you first about the time I spent in the Empire."

"When we came here I was only young. My parents thought we would be better off in the Empire where I and my mother would be safer. And in a way my father was right. I made a friend here that I hope to find once all this trouble is over with...after my mother died, I was taken care of by a friend of my father's for a while but I was forced to be shipped back to Rome when his enemies came looking for me. And the rest is pretty much as you know from Marcus."

Esther was silent for a while, seeming to be taking it in before she looked back up at Rain who was staring off at a wall.

"You say enemies..."

"People don't like the idea of terran and Methuselah mixing, so when the do, both sides wants to get rid of them," Rain answered quietly, glaring at the water just as someone else joined them.

Asthe slipped into the hot water also with a content sigh, Esther almost leaping up with a blush.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know this was your private baths, I'll just..." she stuttered but Asthe simply pushed the girl back down by her head.

"What sort of host would I be if I didn't look after my guests," the Methuselah sighed, her irritation seeming to dissipate with the hot water, "so, I'm curious as to how a Methuselah came to be running around with that idiot."

Rain almost snorted, "hell if I know."

This seemed to amuse the woman before she looked at Esther, "and how long have you been with the priest?"

"Not long but we're partners now," Esther smiled, "although it is more of a team with Rain with us."

"Must be nice to have so many friends," Asthe smiled slightly.

"About how old is her majesty?" Esther suddenly asked, "I understand your Excellencies' lives are long but..."

"Yes, 300 years would be a long life for me," Asthe leant her head back against the side, "that wouldn't approach her majesty's age. Her majesty exists in our past, our present and our future. She will rule our Empire for all eternity."

Rain listened quietly with her eyes closed. It sounded like a very lonely existence to her, one she hoped to never have.

* * *

Once clean, dry and clothed once again in Empire clothing, Rain lounged silently listening to the others speak about appealing at the council that would be held soon. However most of her attention was on the city outside the window.

"Rain, are you listening?" Esther sighed.

"I can multi-task you know," Rain commented.

"Just what has your attention?" Asthe arched an eyebrow, looking annoyed at only being half listened to.

"...nothing," Rain sighed as she drew away from the window, "I'm just getting some fresh air."

Stepping outside into the cool night air, Rain leant back against the wall with closed eyes. Why did these things always end up going pear-shaped? And not only that but she was rather aware of her weakening state. She hadn't had a blood transfusion since they had left the Vatican and although it was making her body ache, Rain refused to drink blood like the other Methuselah. Even if it was in capsules added to water...she didn't feel human anymore.

"Rain?"

Not even bothering to open her eyes, she said nothing as Abel slowly joined her side, light worry in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing."

He didn't seem to believe her as he pressed on.

"Is it because you want to find your old friend, because it's perfectly understandable..."

"Its not," she almost snapped, eyes opening to glare at him before she halted at seeing a flash of hurt across his face.

Turning away from him, Rain leant against the balcony overlooking the huge gardens they had been hiding in only a few hours ago, "I just don't feel well, okay?"

For a while they just stood there in silence before the silver haired priest joined her side again, "you haven't had any blood for a while, that is it."

This time it wasn't a question and he'd hit the nail on the head. Rain gripped the balcony tightly.

"...I'm still getting used to it...going to sleep one day as a human then waking up the next as a Methuselah..." and then it began to finally pour out of her, "it's like I have no control over my life anymore. I can't help but wonder if my friend will even remember me not to mention all the explaining. I don't even dare think about going back to see Marcus and Samuel now I'm like this!"

Before she could continue a hand fell over hers, gently clasping it and shocking her enough to turn her head sideways to look at Abel. The look in his eyes was unlike other times, genuine sadness and worry shining in his eyes before his other hand brushed tears from her face. She didn't even recall feeling them fall down her cheeks.

"Does God hate me?"

Without another word he had pulled her into his arms, comfortingly holding them around her without a feeling of awkwardness like before. Her words were enough to tear at his heart. And when he had thought she was starting to get used to her changes...in truth she was still silently struggling with them.

"He could never hate you," he almost whispered into her soft blue hair, "God loves you, Rain."

"He has a damn funny way of showing it," Rain almost croaked as she hugged him back.

Rain realised she had come to see Abel as someone she went to for comfort more than she liked to admit. He seemed to be there for her more than most, always concerned, always willing to help. And she recalled the time when the roles had been somewhat reversed, back on the Iron Maiden after she had learnt the truth about him and his Crusnik form. Maybe she really was beginning to depend on the man that was currently holding her. A man that making her heart beat erratically as he continued to hold her.


	18. Goofballs and swimming

**Sorry for the late update! I've recently become obsessed with an anime called Mononoke that I highly recommend! Although not to those who are a disturbed at Japanese myths and ghosts xD And of course with my obsession I ended up writing a whole fanfiction for it! *hangs head in shame* but without further ado, a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rain!  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Eighteen

"I really don't think we should be doing this," Rain sighed for the umpteenth time.

In front of her Esther and Ion walked, conversing amongst themselves whilst trying to understand a map in the Methuselah boy's hands. Not like Rain didn't know where they were, she just thought it was funnier to watch them both struggle. However after completing the same circle of streets for the fifth time she finally found herself getting annoyed.

Snatching the map from them, she pointed at the street they were currently stood in.

"Here, see," Rain rolled her eyes as they both looked up at her like she was some sort of angel.

Shaking her head, the blue haired Methuselah looked around. Last night she had promised Abel that she would get some blood into her system from one of the many shops in the Methuselah sector, which meant she would have to split up from the two who had decided to wander the terran sector.

"I'll see you both later back at Asthe's, there's something I need to do first."

Ion nodded, "take care, Rain."

"Be careful!" Esther waved, "and don't get in any trouble!"

"I should be telling you that!" Rain yelled back at her with a grumble.

Making her way back to the Methuselah sector, Rain set out to find one of the vendors that sold blood capsules and was quite pleased when she stumbled across one almost immediately. The man had just finished serving another Methuselah when it was finally her turn.

"And what can I get you?" he smiled charmingly at her.

Rain glanced over the goods, not really having a preference before he finally chucked and pulled out a glass of water and added two capsules to it.

"Here, I think this one will be more your taste."

Taking it a little warily, she sipped at the crimson liquid before blinking in surprise. It didn't taste that bad after all.

"Thanks," she smiled and handed him money but he simply shook his head.

"On the house for such a beautiful woman," he winked before turning to another customer.

Rain shook her head with a chuckle, setting the now empty glass back on his stand before walking away, wondering where to head to next now she felt much more alive than before.

* * *

Rain sat down with a grumble, unable to believe she had missed all the action. According to Esther and Abel, Radu had returned alive and well so their plan had failed, he had also attacked Ion and Esther too had been attacked. Outside night had fallen and the funeral for his grandmother was taking place and Abel had gone to search for Radu. So she was quite surprised when he returned, shirtless and soaking wet.

"Get a shirt on you goofball!" Rain practically threw a towel in his face, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Asthe smirked before looking back at him, "I take it you were unsuccessful."

He nodded as he dried himself off, rambling on about falling into the water but receiving no sympathy from anyone. Finally Asthe sighed.

"Come priest, you too Rain," she grabbed Abel by the ear and proceeded to drag him to the door, Rain snickering after them.

Making their way towards the Duke of Tigris' residence, Rain wondered why she too was coming along this time when the blue haired woman noticed a small, white squirrel poking its head out of a bush. Blinking at the familiar creature, the two up front stopped but she waved them off.

"I'll catch up in a second," before she dove off into the underbrush after the squirrel.

Asthe blinked before looking pointedly at Abel, "see, your idiocy has rubbed off onto her now!"

"Come on out," Rain muttered as she searched for the little squirrel, following its scent and trail until she finally found it almost as if it was waiting for her.

Crouching down, it leapt onto her outstretched hand and quickly scrabbled up her arm, nibbling at her hair affectionately and almost making her giggle; almost. That's when she heard voices and froze. Looking up through the bushes in front of her, her eyes widened to see the Duke of Tigris stood with several Autojagers before he silently commanded them elsewhere, turning back to his mansion no doubt to meet with Asthe and Abel. Was he in league with Radu and the Orden? It was looking like it by the second.

"Come on little guy," she gently patted the squirrel's head before she darted up and towards the mansion wall.

She could make out Abel and Asthe stood inside the room a few floors up but the larger window overlooked a cliff face that she didn't particularly want to climb.

Nevertheless, she began scaling the walls with ease, her Methuselah agility and strength making the task that much easier for her now. Climbing upwards and moving alongside the building until she was hovering precariously over the end of the cliff, she peered up through the huge window from the bottom. Luckily the Duke had his back to her. Glaring at Abel, it seemed to work as his eyes turned over to the window and where she was, widening almost comically. Pointing at the Duke, she mimed slicing her own throat before gesturing backwards with her thumb. He frowned clearly not understanding her. Rain wanted to strangle him. That's when something the Duke said seemed to trigger surprise on the two people's faces. Having had enough of hanging around, just as the Duke held up his fist pointed at them, a large ring glowing on his finger, Rain leapt upwards and smashed through the window.

Distracted, the Duke spun round, the blast from his ring going wide as Abel tackled Asthe to dodge the blast. As the ring was aimed at Rain instead, she unconsciously threw up her hand, electricity crackling at her fingertips before flaring at him, destroying the light overhead and forcing him to fly backwards, skidding across the ground as he stopped himself from hitting a wall. His eyes narrowed up at her even through the darkness, able to see each other perfectly.

"That power...the daughter of Vincent O'Neil. You disgrace the name Methuselah."

"Look who's talking," she shot back at him, dancing backwards as Abel carried a still stunned Asthe to the already smashed window as another shot was aimed at them from his ring.

Diving over the cliff face, the water rushed up to the meet the three before they vanished beneath the surface.

* * *

"Seriously, how could you not understand me telling you to get out of there you idiotic goofball?"

Abel winced at Rain's shout, waving his hands in defence while Asthe remained silent, staring off into space, still reeling from the Duke's betrayal before she turned to look at the two of them.

"Rain, that power from before..." said woman looked at Asthe with a blink, "there once was a Methuselah with the same power who was the Empress' most loyal friend and guard."

The blue haired woman looked away with a small nod, "Vincent O'Neil was my father."

"He was driven from the Empire because he fell in love with a terran...and you are his daughter," Asthe looked at her not with disgust but compassion, "you weren't always a Methuselah, were you?"

Abel looked between the women as Rain shook her head leaving them in silence. Asthe stood and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He was a good man and it was wrong what happened to him. It's an honour to meet his daughter."

Rain looked up at her shocked before she smiled slightly, "thanks."

That's when her servant ran in, panting and looking distraught as he delivered the news of the Empress' death. The glass in Asthe's hand fell to shatter against the ground, Rain and Abel looking shocked behind her. And to make matters worse Esther and Ion had been captured.

* * *

Sneaking into the palace to rescue the two was no easy feat however; leave it to Rain to notice the underground waterways. However she wasn't keen on the idea of traversing them. She knew that it had to be a trap but they could see no other way which was how they ended up surrounded by Autojagers on a small gondola.

"Great," Rain commented before leaping aside as an axe sliced open the boat.  
All three of them separated before rejoining each other back to back, Abel shooting at the Methuselah corpses, Asthe's staff blasting them away while Rain's blade cut through any that dared to get closer.

"Both of you carry on!" Asthe yelled as she leapt into another fight, "those two are in trouble, let me be the sacrifice!"

That's when the Autojager in front of her vanished and appeared too quickly behind her, starting the Methuselah.

"Asthe!"

However another blade cut through the Autojager, Baibars suddenly standing beside Asthe protectively before he addressed her, alerting her to join the council before looking over at Abel and Rain.

"Both of you should hurry on towards the Earl of Memphis and the girl who travelled with you."

"Th-Thanks!" Abel called before turning and running, half dragging Rain with him.

Racing onwards, it didn't take them long to find the cell where Esther and Ion were being held, the scene somewhat startling as Ion made to kill himself just as Abel aimed his gun and shot the blade, shattering it with a grin as they looked at them.

"We have arrived!"

Rain could have hit him.


	19. Empress the Aunty?

**Another update although a short one, its full of...stuff! Hehehe, anywho hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews so far :D**

**In reply to 'white dragon': **Haha thanks, an no its not Princess Mononoke, its just called 'Mononoke' or 'The Medicine Seller', its a side story from Ayakashi: Samurai Horror tales so not many people have heard of it lol xD

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rain!**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Nineteen

Leading Esther and Ion towards the council room, Rain wondered if Abel would be alright before reminding herself that he could take care of himself. He had gone alone after Radu who was being controlled by Dietrich according to Esther. This disturbed the blue haired woman but reasoned that she needed to at least guide the two safely to the council.

Already in session, Rain entered with Esther and Ion just as the Duke told the others that Asthe's words were useless when the two witnesses were dead.

"You will find we are very much alive!" Esther yelled, helping Ion stand.

Rain couldn't help but smirk at the look on the Duke's face however before he could order everyone to attack them, a cloaked voice stopped them all. The voice of the Empress. Smiling to herself, although she wished to see the Empress, Rain thought this the best time to go after Abel.

"Where are you going?" Esther looked at her shocked as the woman stepped back.

"I'm going after the goofball."

She slowly nodded, "We'll follow you shortly."

Turning away, once she was out of the room, she took off at a run towards where she could sense Abel. As she neared she was surprised by the heat she could feel coming from up ahead not to mention the feeling of Abel's Crusnik form emanating from inside. However before she could reach the door several Autojagers leapt into her way. Barely dodging an axe, Rain gritted her teeth together. She didn't have time for this! Drawing her sword, she darted between the two, spinning on the spot as she decapitated them both. Blocking the attack from the third, electricity crackled along the blade before she pushed the Autojager back in a slice of electricity that cut straight through the Methuselah corpse and sending another Autojager flying backwards into the room.

* * *

Fire engulfed the two Autojagers, drawing the attention of Radu and Abel as Rain flicked blood from her sword. Radu smirked at her appearance.

"Well, well, don't you look more like a vampire little Rain? Magician will be happy to hear of this."

"Rain!" Abel shouted just as flames swept toward her.

Sliding beneath them, Rain had to dive out of the way again as they reversed and flew at her.

"Have you ever thought about changing sides, my dear?" Radu questioned with a chuckle, "Mein Herr would be most pleased if you joined us."

"Like hell I would," she scoffed, appearing in front of him, her sword slicing through his gut.

"That won't work," he laughed out loud only for his eyes to widen as her blade crackled to life, electricity coursing through his body and through his wires.

On the other side Dietrich squirmed in pain.

"Felt that one didn't you," Rain smirked before she quickly leapt backwards as flames threatened to engulf her.

"You bitch," he growled.

That was when Esther and Asthe finally joined the scene, Abel still looking surprised at their appearance.

"He's too strong!" Abel tried to warn them but it did no good as Asthe leapt at Radu only for flames to rise up like a snake and attack her from behind, sending her flying across the ground.  
"Asthe!"

"And next is Rain," Radu smirked.

Her eyes widened as he appeared behind her, a dagger held high.

"Stop it!" Abel yelled with wide eyes.

In an attempt to dodge, Rain moved slightly, the blade missing her heart and instead lodging itself in her other shoulder. Seeing this, he kicked her powerfully across the floor, her back meeting the wall painfully leaving Rain coughing up blood.

"Rain!"

She heard Abel and Esther scream but her world was quickly turning black.

* * *

"Rain. Rain, darling, you can't lay here forever."

'_Mother?_'

Pain still thrummed through her shoulder and back so it couldn't have been long since she had been unconscious. Slowly opening her eyes no matter how much she didn't want to, Rain's eyes fixed on a pair of emerald eyes above her along with short, messy black hair and a young face accompanied by a small, young body. Rain instantly recognised her.

"Hiya Seth..."

Seth smiled down at her, "my you've grown, little Rain. Feels like yesterday since you were this big," she mimed her own short height.

"You know Seth?" asked Esther as she helped Asthe stand.

Rain glanced over to them, noticing Abel stood behind Seth watching worriedly between her and Asthe before slowly nodding.

"Seth's the one who took care of me for a while."

Abel blinked in surprise before shaking his head, kneeling beside her with a small smile, "come on, let's get you up."

"You're making me feel like an invalid," she groaned but took the help he offered.

Seth chuckled, "you and brother get along so well."

Rain almost stumbled and fell on her face - the dagger thankfully removed from her shoulder - her eyes wide, "b-b-b-b-brother?"

Abel chuckled nervously now as Rain and Seth glared at him. That's when Rain felt something scuttle across her arm, looking down she noticed the little white squirrel now perched on her shoulder, once again nibbling at her hair cutely.

"Aw, I think Abel's attached to you," Seth giggled while Abel blushed, Rain smiled slightly as she stroked the squirrel's head gently.

"Seth," Rain suddenly spoke up, "why didn't you ever try to find me after you sent me back to Rome?"

The smile fell from the small girl's face as she looked up at Rain sadly, all three of them pausing. Seth sighed quietly, running a hand through her hair.  
"I wanted to, Rain. I really did but I couldn't trust anyone enough to go looking for you while your father's enemies still remained in our midst," Seth hugged Rain, looking quite odd since Rain was taller than her, "please don't hate me."

Rain's shoulders slumped, "I couldn't hate you...you're the closest thing I've got left to a family."

There was a moment of silence as Abel smiled warmly at the sight of his sister hugging Rain when suddenly she spoke up.

"Say it."

Rain practically growled.

"No! I'm not a kid anymore."

"Say it," Seth pouted as she took a step back.

The blue haired Methuselah twitched before deflating, "fine...I'm home Aunty Seth."

Seth squealed and leapt on Rain, almost knocking her backwards, wincing from pain that when unnoticed.

"That's my cute little Rain!"

"I'm not five years old!"

* * *

A few days later things were already starting to calm down but it would be a while before things returned to the peace from before. Now everyone knew who the Empress was and there were matters to deal with because of it, not to mention returning stability to the council and healing those wounded. With bandages wrapped around her shoulder, Rain walked alongside Seth through the gardens of the palace where they met up with Abel and Esther.

"How's the shoulder?" Seth poked Rain's bound shoulder only to be swatted away.

"Healing until you poked it," she grumbled.

Seth snickered before bounding over to her brother, dragging him by his hand along with Esther.

"Come along then, let's go to the beach."

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Abel sighed at his sister.

"They'll be fine for a few hours," she waved a hand dismissively, "besides we have lots to talk about, don't we Rain?"

Said woman blinked before slowly nodding.

Despite curious questions and looks, they made it to the beach relatively quickly and in silence. Rain rolled up her sleeves before lounging comfortingly on the warm sand. Abel almost fell over as Seth pushed him into the sand with a giggle, Esther joining in before taking up Abel's other side as he plopped down beside Rain, Seth diving to Rain's other side.

"So what was this we are supposed to be talking about?" Esther asked curiously.

"Rain's past," Seth answered.

The sound of the waves waving up the beach was almost sending said woman off to sleep. It was just too peaceful.

"Don't be going to sleep," Seth poked her in the side, "its time you told them everything, remember what your parents taught you."

"I know," she sighed with eyes still closed, "not to lie about important things to those you care and trust...because you don't know when it will come back to haunt you."

Seth smiled warmly down at her, patting her head lightly, "that's my little Rain."

Swatting her off again, Rain sighed and opened her eyes to look up at the clear sky through the dome that protected them.


	20. A painful Past

**Another update, a little longer but tempted to update again soon...depends on how many reviews I get! *cackles evilly* Anywho, hope you enjoy and please continue to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rain!  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Twenty

My parents were Vincent O'Neil and Mary O'Neil; a Methuselah and a Terran. They met here in the Empire but after my father was exiled, they moved to Rome where I was born. There are have always been terran and Methuselah that disliked the idea of them being together, even more so after I was born, and there have been several times when we were attacked. That's why my father joined the Orden. He wanted to build a world where we could live together as a family without persecution...

* * *

_"You can't be serious, Vincent!" Mary stared at her husband in shock, "you can't seriously be considering joining the Rosenkruez Orden after all they have done."_

"_I know, love but what else can I do?" Vincent sighed tiredly, "at least if I do this we can have a chance to live like a family instead of hiding."_

"_But why should your soul be the price for it?" Mary was now on the verge of tears._

_Without furthering the argument he drew her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest just as the door creaked open. A sleepy looking Rain wandered in clutching her blanket in her hand._

"_Daddy? Why is mummy crying?"_

_He said nothing, just motioned for her to join them before lifting her into his arms, all three of them embracing despite the child's confusion._

"_I'm going to have to go away for a while, my little raincloud. But don't worry, I'll make sure you and mommy are safe for good."_

* * *

Every time he left my mother would pray for hours that he would come home safe. I was too young to understand when he came home one day covered in blood, too young to understand why my mother cried when he came home but I still loved him no matter what. As years went by we lived peacefully because he went to do the Orden's work but something happened...

* * *

_A young Rain was startled from her sleep at the sound of a slamming door. Rubbing her tired eyes she opened her door a crack and peered out into the hallway. Her father was home but he was rushing around their house, from room to room, grabbing bags as he did._

"_What happened Vincent?" her mother pleaded for answers._

"_They lied to me," he hissed angrily but not at Mary, "the Inquisition are on their way."_

_Mary gasped, eyes wide in fear before she quickly ran to Rain's door, opening to see Rain already stood there. Kneeling down, she took her daughter's hands in her own with a forced smile._

"_We are going to have to leave home, Rain. Don't be scared, daddy will protect us."_

_Slowly nodding although not really understanding who the Inquisition was, she was lifted into her mother's arms as Vincent appeared with bags on his shoulders._

_ "I'll take you back to the Empire, you will both be safe there."_

"_What about you Vincent?" Mary asked almost fearing what she might hear._

_He shook his head lightly, "all that matters is that I know you are both safe," his eyes stalled on Rain, softening before he kissed her forehead, "you want to see mine and your mother's old home?"_

_Rain smiled and nodded, "let's hurry then!"_

* * *

My father was angry that the Orden had betrayed him and told the Inquisition where we were, he planned to try and take the Orden down once he was sure we were safe in the Empire. But when he came back he stopped trying to fight back, almost like he was too scared to do anything but his orders. Sometimes it would be weeks before he came home and only then he couldn't stay long for fear of someone finding him with us. Then that day came...I said my mother was killed didn't I? That was a lie...That day my father went to Seth, begging for her to protect me and my mother...

* * *

_Rain had been sat in the living room with her mother, Mary's arm wrapped around her daughter as they watched the sun set on the horizon through the window when the sound of smashing glass made them both jump. Rain looked up at her mother as she leapt up off the couch, edging slowly out of the room._

"_Stay here Rain," she warned her, "I'll be right back."_

_But she didn't come straight back. By now the sun had set leaving the young Rain in darkness and for once in her life she felt fear._

"_Mommy?" she called, slowly moving the way her mother had vanished._

_ A hand suddenly grasped Rain, pulling her into the shadowed hallway with a muffled scream. Rain struggled violently, kicking and flailing as she tried to escape her captor who snickered at her. Finally biting the man's hand, he hissed in pain and dropped her. Scampering away quickly, Rain tore off down the hallway and up the steps, shouting for her mother the entire way. She could hear someone or something following her as she tore into her parents room and under the bed, covering her mouth as she tried not to make a sound. Tears pricked at Rain's eyes as she heard movement outside the door before it slowly opened._

_ "Come on out kid," a voice chuckled darkly, "your daddy is waiting for you."_

_He was? Just as she was about to crawl from her hiding place, she froze as her mother's scream split through the house._

"_DON'T LISTEN TO THEM RAIN! JUST RUN!" before she suddenly screamed._

"_Mommy!"_

_Rain darted out from under the bed, scurrying beneath the mans legs and back down the stairs to where her mother's voice had been but no one was there but for a dark stain on the carpet, barely visible in the dim light._

_ That's when the clawed hand grasped her again this time by the throat. Rain gasped, struggling again in his grip, fighting for breath as she stared wide eyed at the vampire holding her as he smirked. A blade suddenly shot through his head, gleaming lightly before withdrawing. The vampire fell dead, dropping Rain onto the ground in a lump of shivering mess. A small girl who looked to be about fifteen stood there looking down at Rain sadly._

"_It's okay, they're gone now," she hushed, slowly drawing closer to her._

"_Mommy...where's my mommy?" Rain sniffed as tears poured down her chest._

_The girl slowly shook her head and the tears continued to pour down her face as the girl slowly embraced her comfortingly._

"_I'm sorry I was late, Rain..."_

* * *

A couple of years later it was getting too dangerous for me to stay in the Empire so Seth got me a private ride back to Rome to meet someone who would take care of me. But they never turned up. The Orden had my father on a leash, they had taken my mother and now I was being hunted by them and everyone who hated the idea of my existence. I was lucky when Marcus found me and took me in. But by then I'd given up trying to trust people and I gave up the idea that someone was watching over me.

* * *

By the end of her story, Rain had sat up and had been tracing her finger through the sand almost absentmindedly however with the end of her story, she realised she had drawn a picture of her parent's faces as she remembered them. Rubbing it out angrily, she instead glared at the spot of sand just as Seth's arms wrapped round her shoulders from behind.

"You can stay here now, Rain. You can have a life like you wanted here."

"Hmm..." was all she said.

Esther was wiping her eyes stubbornly before she too embraced Rain who smiled slightly, welcoming the friendly embrace. Meanwhile Abel was silent. He had known that her life had not been easy for her but he had not known to what extent. It disturbed him how much she was interwoven with the Orden and it also worried him when Seth offered her a place in the Empire. She was older now and could look after herself. Now she was a Methuselah there would be no questioning against her but it also brought a horrible feeling into his gut at the idea of them leaving without her. He had grown used to Rain being around and he had come to enjoy being around her. Abel had come to learn about the real Rain and he had trusted her with his Crusnik existence. He could never thank her enough for what she had done for him; almost immediately accepting him despite what he was.

Abel was afraid. He had felt these feelings before as he watched his sister let go of Rain, smiling warmly at her before pushing her forwards towards the water, the three girls running off into the water to splash each other. She looked so much more alive here. And he was afraid of how his heart hammered in his chest as she suddenly turned to look at him with a smile. He couldn't...not after Lilith...not after he had lost her. He wouldn't be able to survive if that ever happened to him again. But neither could he survive if something happened to Rain and he had not had the guts to tell her. Abel blinked as Rain ran over to him, grabbing him by his hand and pulling him up.

"Don't think you can escape. If I get wet, you get wet."

"W-W-What?" he stammered before finding himself almost thrown into the water, the three girls laughing as he surfaced again in a spout of water.

"How cruel," he pouted before smiling and suddenly grabbing her.

Rain squeaked as she fell back into the water leaving Abel laughing along with Seth and Esther when Rain finally came back up with a playful growl.

"This is war, Nightroad! Esther is on my side!"

Seth and Abel blinked while Rain and Esther smirked evilly before jumping on the two laughing.


	21. A day of surprises

**another update once again! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far and hope you continue to enjoy the story! :D Bit more cute stuff in this chapter you should all like!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rain!  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Twenty One

A week passed by when a certain day came by once again as it did every year. Rain couldn't believe it. As she stood on the balcony in the palace where Seth allowed her stay, she closed her eyes with a long but content sigh, feeling the breeze on her face. Another year had passed. Another year of surviving and what a strange year it had been. To think that day she had bumped into a priest and nun on her usual rounds of thievery had gotten her to this point. Fighting an Orden that had haunted her life and the world, making friends with new people and finding her home again...and even falling for a certain silver haired man. Thinking back on it she couldn't remember when she first started falling for him. Maybe it had been when his goofy demeanour had faded showing her another side of his behind those beautiful eyes of his. Maybe it had been when he had saved her life. Maybe it had been the many times he had held her in his arms either for comfort or to comfort her. Either way, it had taken her this long to finally admit it to herself.

But where did that leave her? He was a priest, a Crusnik, a man with a past she didn't fully know of. She was a thief, a Methuselah, a woman with a past daunted by the enemy of the world. Did he even feel the same way for her? Did he see her as more than just a friend? And what about other people? Esther clearly felt something for the priest and although she wasn't completely sure of it, Rain felt something for Hugue also although it felt much more platonic than her feelings for Abel. Growling quietly to herself, she rested her chin on her crossed arms in front of her. Why did these things have to be so complicated?

Elsewhere in the palace, Seth had gathered Abel and Esther once again, looking around for any sign of Rain before she pulled them both in close.

"Now listen very carefully you two," Seth whispered despite no one being around, "today is a very special day."

This was met by blank stares.

"It's Rain's birthday," Esther gasped and Abel looked at her in wide eyed panic, "now I only want to do it small in case she tries to kill me," Seth snickered, "so who do you think we should invite?"

It took a moment before Esther finally found her voice, "erm I suppose his Excellency, the Earl of Memphis and Miss Asthe.."

Seth looked to her brother who had a warm smile on his face, "I have an idea..."

* * *

Rain frowned warily at the sight of a grinning Abel suddenly stood in front of her.  
"What have you got planned?"

Abel almost fell over.

"H-How could you suspect such a thing?" he whined innocently.

"Because today you have an even goofier smile on your face. Go on then, lead me to my horror."

The silver haired priest chuckled as he stepped closer to her, "alright then, close your eyes and no peaking!"

"Alright," she sighed, almost jumping as he took her hands in his own before she felt herself being gently tugged down corridors.

She didn't mention to him how she could tell where they were heading by the turns they took. He seemed to be leading her to garden. But her directions got a little messed up when he drew closer to her at one point, almost able to feel the heat radiating from his body as he navigated her elsewhere.

That's when she felt his breath by her ear sending heat across her face no doubt in a pronounced blush.

"Open your eyes."

Doing so, the blush quickly vanished in place of shock at the scene in front of her. The gardens had been decorated in colourful lights and streamers, several tables set up around the place with food and drink lined up waiting for them. And in the centre stood a grinning Seth and Esther joined by Ion, Asthe, Baibars, Mirka even Astha's butler and the little white squirrel that leapt onto her shoulder eagerly.

"Happy birthday!"

Rain couldn't believe it. They had done this for her in the first celebrated birthday she had had in a while. The only times she had a birthday was when Marcus and Samuel could afford it after a good haul of thievery. For a moment she felt like she was going to cry before she shook her head and lightly punched Abel's shoulder.

"I knew you'd have something planned!"

He held up his hands in surrender with a laugh, "it was Seth's idea mainly!"

Said girl leapt on her in a hug, "I wasn't going to let you get away without a birthday, my little Rain! Now go have fun!"

Before she pushed her over to the others who congratulated her, Rain smiling warmly and thanking them all. Seth stood beside Abel as they watched from the sidelines.

"Did you find who I asked for?" he suddenly asked.

Seth nodded, hugging him from the side, "You really care about her don't you brother?"

Abel said nothing but it was enough for his sister to know as she hugged him tighter.

"That's good. You're good for each other."

"But I can't Seth," he sighed, looking down at his sister wearily, almost looking his age now, "I can't forgive myself for what happened..."

"Nine hundred years brother," Seth reminded him, "she would not want you hating yourself and remaining unhappy for the rest of your life. Besides, you told me about that hologram from the Iblis, sounds like she had it planned for you."

Abel looked at her surprised before back at Rain who was eyeing up the cake hungrily. Seth saw this and immediately stormed over to her, grabbing the blue haired woman by the ear and dragging her away.

"What have I told you? No cake until the end!"

"Yes mom," she grumbled sarcastically.

As the small girl elbowed Abel in the side he remembered what he was going to tell her, smiling down at Rain.

"Would you like my gift now?"

Rain instantly looked curious until he motioned for her to shut her eyes again much to his amusement.

* * *

Once again she was being led away from the gardens, rather aware of Abel's hands holding her own before she was stopped again seemingly outside the palace. Told to open her eyes again, Rain frowned and looked around outside the palace. When she saw nothing she turned to look at Abel questioningly only for him to smile warmly and nod behind her. Turning round Rain froze. There he stood as she remembered him but of course he had grown older, around her age, his previously long blonde hair was now cut short and messy not unlike Ion's, hazel eyes surprised at the sight of her.

"Rain?"

"Kristen!" she almost yelled, instantly hugging him tightly.

He chuckled and held her back, eyes almost glittering as he looked down at his old friend.

"You've gotten taller Rain, and here I thought you'd always be a shorty."

"Hey!" she chuckled, "you can talk, you used to be shorter than me."

Abel watched with a smile before he deemed his presence as unnecessary. She was happy meeting up with her old friend again and it had taken quite a bit of searching on his and Seth's part. But they had found him working in a small coffee shop in the terran district. However as he turned to leave, Rain suddenly ran back up to him. She didn't really think about it, just did it as she stood as tall as she could and kissed him lightly on the lips, stunning the priest.

"Thank you Abel."

Before she turned and walked off with her friend, talking continuously as they caught up and recalled old times. Abel stared after her, slowly unfreezing as he lightly touched his lips, a smile falling back onto his face despite his heart racing in his chest.

"You are most welcome."

* * *

When Rain finally returned to the palace gardens after bidding goodbye to Kristen, she returned still smiling. She couldn't believe she had kissed Abel even if it had been for all of a second. Would things become awkward between them? She hadn't really hung around to see what he would have said but there was no avoiding it now she returned to the party. Seth was grinning.

"About time! It's time to cut the cake!"

But it looked like it would have to wait for now. An hour later they began to dissipate, people heading home after saying goodbye until it was only Seth, Abel and Rain. The latter was feeling quite tired as she yawned wearily. Seth looked between her brother and Rain before giggling to herself.

"Good night you two!"

And then it was just them. Rain looked at Abel before away, feeling her face heat up annoyingly. Why did these things have to be complicated?

"Abel I-"

"Rain I-"

They both stared at each other before chuckling and Abel motioned for her to speak first. Great. Taking a deep breath she let it out on a sigh.

"It's weird when I think about how much has happened this past year. I feel like I've changed so much and oddly enough...it doesn't feel like a bad change," Rain pulled a face at her own words, "oh I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

She fell silent as Abel stepped towards her, a gloved hand rising and gently brushing stray locks of hair from her bright blue eyes.

"There's so much you don't know about me," he sighed quietly, his eyes looking into hers longingly but they looked like it was held behind bars.

"Then tell me," she answered instantly without even blinking.


	22. Opening Up

**Woooooo another update! Hope you enjoy although...I may be hated because of what happenings *hides behind Abel* don't hurt me! And please continue to review :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rain!  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Twenty Two

At first he had refused to do so, mentally telling himself that if he did he would drive away one of the people he held close. That if she learnt about his past and all he had done, she would turn away like the others. But in a way he also reminded himself that she had let out her past for them to all hear. Sure her life didn't have such a dark twist as his own but she had openly laid out her past for them. She was braver than he was.

"I can't..." he looked away, letting his hand fall to his side only for Rain to turn his face back to her, eyes slightly narrowed.

"I was told that you should never keep secrets from people that you care about, because one day they could come around and hurt someone."

Abel looked at her sadly, sighing at the feeling of her hand holding his cheek gently before he slowly nodded.

They sat down on the lush grass of the gardens, alone with the stars twinkling overhead, as he began his story. He told her about how he had been born, more created, in a lab and infused with the Crusnik along with three others. Abel explained about his life before he, a Crusnik named Lilith and his brother and sister were put into the Mars Project. He even explained about how he had grown up and what had happened in the war between humans and vampires...and how he had sided with the vampires. At this point Rain tentatively held his hand, seeing the pain in his eyes as he mentioned the argument between him and his brother after he switched sides. And what had happened to Lilith. The rest was brief, Abel having trouble containing his emotions as he told her about them killing their brother before returning to Earth where he had mourned for Lilith for centuries.

And with the end of his tale there was silence. He awaited her to stand and walk away, to call him a monster but none of it came. Her hand remained in his. Turning his blue eyes to hers he was surprised to see her watching him sadly. Before he had chance to open his mouth, Rain suddenly wrapped her arms round his neck, holding him close to her.

"I'm so sorry Abel..."

Why was she sorry? He deserved all the terrible things he got.

"I am a sinner, Rain," he answered quietly from her hair, eyes dully watching the lights behind her, "I can never forgive myself."

"You have to," she almost held him tighter, "always think of the future not the past...otherwise there will never be a future."

"More wise words from your parents?" he asked with a quiet chuckle.

"No...I learnt them the hard way. If I had continued to mourn my parents...I wouldn't be here today," she chuckled dryly, "I would have died in the gutter and I would have never met a goofball and the fiery nun. I would have never made such brilliant friends or seen my father again."

That was hard to imagine. Not meeting Rain after all they had done now. Just the thought made Abel return to embrace, inhaling quietly, the scent of flowers somehow clinging to Rain.

"...and I would have never fallen in love."

It had meant to be just a quiet whisper to herself but Abel's hearing was much better than he took credit for. His eyes widened as he felt her sigh and move backwards to smile at him slightly, clearly not noticing that he had heard her.

"Don't know about you, but I'm shattered after today."

Abel stared at her for a moment. Did he dare? He could feel something bad on the wind, something he didn't like at all and her words stuck in his mind. Secrets come back and hurt someone. As Rain made to stand up she was stopped suddenly by Abel who also made to quickly stand resulting in them both tumbling back to the ground. Rain laughed lightly as she landed on her back before she noticed Abel holding himself off of her. All internal arguments were lost as he slowly moved closer to her, rather aware of her body beneath his.

The world seemed to stop spinning when their lips finally met. In that instant the world was forgotten, they didn't even recall that it was getting late and they were laying about in the palace gardens, all that mattered was the woman beneath him as she returned his kiss without hesitation. Rain could feel his longing almost pouring from him as he kissed her deeper, gently prising her lips apart to deepen their kiss, becoming something so breathtaking that Rain could have died happily at that moment. She didn't even notice that her arms had wrapped around his neck, a hand trailing through his long silver hair as the ribbon fell to the grass without a care. Abel may have been a priest but he had been a man long before. However he soon had to prise himself back from her, knowing that if he didn't he would go too far too fast, and although his body was yearning for it, his mind reminded him that they were in the palace gardens. And then came the brief awkwardness afterwards but it fell away as Rain let out her breath.

"I think I just went to heaven..."

Abel couldn't help but chuckle warmly as he stood, helping her up also, the compliment obviously fuelling his ego that he kept well under wraps. He walked her back to her room where he bid her goodnight, wondering if he dared to kiss her one more time only for her to make the move again, lightly pecking his lips, no doubt knowing the same that they could not go too far.

"Goodnight Abel," she smiled warmly at him.

"Goodnight Rain."

* * *

Soon enough it came time to leave. While Esther bid goodbye to Ion, Seth, Abel and Rain were also saying their own. The small girl jumped on Rain with a hug.

"So you won't stay with me?"

Rain shook her head lightly, "I might come back some time but for now...I have to stay with this idiot or he'll get himself killed," she smirked as Abel pulled a face.

Seeing that the siblings needed to talk together for a moment, she gave Seth a last hug.

"Don't be worrying about me, I can take care of myself."

"But I still will," Seth smiled sadly, "be careful, Rain. The Orden will be after you again soon enough."

With that Rain walked away from the docks and towards the boat just as a transmission reached her.

"Rain? Come in, Rain."

"Kate?" the blue haired woman held the ear piece to get a better reception.

"Oh, how are you, Rain?" the bubbly nun asked before she seemed to shake her head, "no, no, I have a message from Lady Catherina. Don't go back to Rome, head straight for Istavan."

"Istavan?"

"Yes, Father Nightroad and Sister Esther will know the place, you are to meet for a conference. Kate-out."

Turning just as Abel and Esther appeared, the former looking somewhat annoyed at something, she told them what Kate had just told her. Both looked surprised to her confusion.

"So...Istavan?" she asked.

"It's where I grew up," Esther informed her before telling her of how she had met Abel, and of course about Gyula Kadar.

By the end of her tale they were already on the train to Istavan and Rain was looking sadly out of the window.

"That poor man..."

"You can understand him?" Esther asked curiously, looking saddened after completing her story.

Rain slowly nodded, "I daresay my father would have done the same if he lost me and my mother...so we're going there for a conference?"

"Most likely to see what has happened after Gyula's reign," Abel offered an answer with a yawn.

Esther's stomach grumbled before shortly being followed by the echoing of Abel's and Rain's. The nun chuckled while Rain stood, holding up a purse of money.

"Where did you get that?" Abel looked at her with wide eyes before Esther glared.

"You didn't steal that did you?"

"No," Rain scoffed innocently but was inwardly smirking as she left to buy something to eat.

Stood in the food cart of the train, Rain was eyeing up a slice of chocolate cake with strawberries when she felt Abel come up behind her.

"Let me guess, you have no money so you want me to get you something to eat," Rain smirked to herself just as his gloved hand fell onto her shoulder.

Turning with a frown, she looked back at him only to notice he was looking at her oddly, his goofball attitude gone from earlier. He steered her into an empty compartment before he sighed.

"Rain, I...the other night..."

"It's okay Abel," he looked up shocked as she cut him off, her eyes were looking elsewhere away from him, "I understand, it was stupid."

"No," he blinked, holding her shoulders in his hands before gently cupping her cheek, "I don't regret it. Never. But...until I can forgive myself," he brushed several locks of hair from her eyes, "will you wait for me?"

Rain stared at him for a moment, meeting those beautiful eyes of his, no matter what he said it still sounded like that intense moment had been a one-off, a once in a lifetime event. And here he was asking for her to wait for him to forgive himself? How long would that be? He was immortal and she was not, she would eventually fade away even as a Methuselah. But she found herself slowly nodding. Why? If it had been any other man she knew she would have turned him down but she couldn't, not when she knew what she did about him. He smiled sadly at her, kissing her forehead where his lips remained for a moment before he turned and quietly left. No doubt when she returned to their compartment on the train he would be his usual goofy self. And she would be forced to be her usual self, picking on him for acting like an idiot. And she would hate it.


	23. Return to Istavan

**Another update woot! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far and hope you all continue to enjoy! Please review!**

**IMPORTANT! From now on the chapters contain spoilers for later manga chapters (Saint Esther Istavan Arc for all those that know) so I suggest if you don't want spoilers...GO READ THE MANGA! *bows* and will continue to follow the manga with some diversion here and there.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rain.  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Twenty Three

Istavan had been a dreary place even though it was supposed to be a jewel like city. That's how Esther had explained it and yet as Rain stepped off the train she was quite surprised by how nice the city looked. Of course it paled in comparison to Rome and the Empire, but compared to other cities, it had a certain shine in the fading sunlight. Glancing back at her companions, Esther looked ready to visit familiar places while Abel was...well, himself, looking like he was expecting the worst to happen.

Not a step out of the train station, Rain was suddenly blinded as cameras flashed left, right and centre.

"Saint Esther! Saint Esther!" they called as they all fought to get to the confused crimson haired nun before a flyer was shown to her.

Rain peered over her friend's shoulder, blinking at the advertisement for a play tonight staring Esther's character taking down the evil monster Gyula. That was just so human.

"Sister Esther, Father Nightroad, Rain O'Neil," a familiar monotonous voice yelled as a car skidded to a halt by them.

Rushing over to the car, Tres behind the wheel, the blue haired Methuselah had never been so happy to see the android as she almost dove inside the back seat.

"Can you be the bait?" Esther asked Tres hopefully as Abel too climbed in.

"Affirmative, rendezvous with us at a later time," before they were suddenly tearing away, the reporters following them as Esther hid.

"She'll be fine," Rain sighed as Abel almost poured worry from his body, "are we the only ones here from the AX?" she asked Tres curiously.

"Affirmative, Miss O'Neil. Lady Catherina has requested that you are careful around the Cardinal Francesco."

Rain almost cringed at the mention of the man that led the Inquisition. If he found out about her being a Methuselah she could kiss her life goodbye.

"I think I'll go hide for a while..."

* * *

Rain kept mostly to herself as they were welcomed back by Catherina, joined later by Esther who looked a little flustered for some reason. Catherina introduced the Pope, the young boy looking incredibly nervous, to Esther. Rain hid a snicker as he blushed profusely. And then it drew time for Esther's speech that her friend seemed to be nervous about also. Stood on stage, Rain felt sympathy for her as she stumble over her words until the script was almost blown from her hands. As the girl looked up almost pleading for someone to save her from the stage, her eyes fell on Rain who frowned curiously as a small smile fell onto her face and she once again addressed the audience.

"For this event I came back to my homeland. Yes, in response to my invitation I have returned, or so I thought. I've changed my mind tonight. In memory of all the blood that was spilt on that night a year ago, all the souls that faded away here in Istavan, let us pray for them. The blood of our enemies, the blood of our allies, such a tragic battle. However at that time it was an unavoidable bloodshed. So we had to become weapons. Now that a year has passed I no longer believe it was unavoidable. Because during that time, I came to know a man, the enemy, but it was a person who would not have been able to continue living, even if our battle had never happened. That is what I believe. In the beginning we both believe the one side had to perish. But just like us they smile and they cry, they hate and they love just like us. So please everyone, ask yourselves, what is justice? We who were so stupid in the past, the thing we call justice, ask if what the world calls justice is right. Love, it's the only thing we have left even if all else is gone. Because we are left with love, we believe in God. Because the Lord loves us he has given us this gift, so please everyone, let us pray together."

Rain felt herself automatically respond as a chorus of 'Amen' was heard throughout the opera house. Everything Esther had just said struck something inside of the Methuselah who found herself smiling down at her friend who shot her a smile back. Feeling a hand meet her own, Rain glanced sideways to see Abel smiling also, his eyes looking down at her warmly as his thumb ran a circle across the back of her hand. Rain chuckled quietly.

'Forgive me mother, I forgot everything you taught me but I think I'm starting to remember those lessons now.'

"Hey you! Isn't it too early to go onstage?"

Blinking, her eyes turned to the source of disturbance, widening a fraction as they fell on a familiar looking woman that moved towards the stage where Esther was still stood. As a man tried to stop her, she revealed fangs as she glared at him.

"Step aside, terran."

Chaos ensued. People began running around and screaming as nearby guards were tossed aside by the Methuselah, her gloves creating a force that easily cast them away. The only thing holding Rain back was her promise to Catherina to not use her Methuselah abilities. But that didn't stop her running towards the stage with Abel, trying to fight through the crowds. Seeing she was getting nowhere fast as Petros attempted to stop the Methuselah woman, Rain took a different approach. Climbing onto a seat, Rain leapt over the heads of fleeing people and landed on the stage just as the woman grabbed an unconscious Esther.

"Let her go," Rain almost growled.

She seemed surprised to see another Methuselah, pausing for a second before she seemed to silently plead to Rain.

"I can't..."

Rain was shocked by the look she was given just as she made her attempt to flee.

"Wait!" she made to follow but was blown backwards, skidding across the stage and by the time she had looked up they were gone.

* * *

Abel was pacing restlessly as they waited for the meeting between the Bishop and the two Cardinals to end. As always, Tres was calmly stood to the side awaiting the meeting to end and Catherina to give him orders. Rain too was somewhat restless, sat down staring at the table across from her as she thought back to the Methuselah woman from before. Why had she looked so familiar? Finally the door opened and Catherina exited with a weary look on her face, almost immediately Abel was stood in front of her.

"Where do we begin searching?"

"Calm down, Abel," she sighed quietly, "the AX has no jurisdiction in this matter and it has been left up to the Inquisition and the Police of Istavan."

"So we are to do nothing?" Abel asked incredulously before he shook his head and turned to leave, "it doesn't matter, I will go find Esther myself."

"No Abel," Catherina ordered strictly as she sat down, Rain frowning slightly, she seemed paler than usual when her eyes turned on the Methuselah, "what did the Methuselah say to you?"

"Nothing really, but I'd say there's more to this than we think...I'll go looking for Esther."

Before the Cardinal could argue, Rain shook her head of messy blue hair.  
"Technically I'm still not a member of the AX which means I can do what I want, right?"

Both of them stared at each other evenly, the Methuselah not backing down when she knew her friend's life was at risk. Rain would not allow Esther to be killed while she was around. Finally the Cardinal sighed.

"If you are caught and they find out your true nature, I will not be able to save you from the Inquisition."

Ah yes, the extremists in vampire extermination, Rain had no doubt they would just love to get a hold of her and judging by the look on Abel's face, he too was starting to dislike her idea. Maybe she had changed more than she thought, never would she had offered her head up on a silver platter to the Inquisition but now, now she would gratefully do it. Nodding in understanding, Rain turned and left the room, tapping the hilt of her sword comfortingly. It always felt like her father was alongside her while she held the sword.

"Rain!"

Stopping half way down the corridor, she turned surprised to see Abel following her, his eyes downcast but still full of worry and not just for Esther this time.

"Please be careful," he finally sighed.

Rain kissed his cheek lightly, "don't worry, I'll be back with Esther in no time."

Abel watched her go, wishing to reach out to her and pull her back, but he couldn't. He had asked for her to wait for him to forgive himself, but would that day ever come? Just how long was he going to make her wait? And it angered him even more as his fist collided with the wall, leaving a discernable crack behind, his knuckles quite obviously bleeding beneath his white gloves. He couldn't leave Catherina's side to help bring back Esther and he could not even show his true emotions to Rain. He felt so useless.


	24. Lying Bishops

**Another update although a bit short *bows* forgive me! Hope you all enjoy and please continue to update! I really do appreciate reviews and more reviews the better! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rain!  
**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Twenty Four

Rain had learnt from listening in to the police combing through the city, that the Methuselah and Esther were most likely in the underground tunnels, and although Rain was quite good at finding her way through underground tunnels, she was slightly worried about the unknown layout. Hopefully her Methuselah attributes would aid her. Slipping into the underground subway, Rain found herself in one dark tunnel after another however the sound of the police searching made it easy work for her to find where they were.

After only a few minutes of carefully picking her way through the dark tunnels, she came across the scent of Esther's blood making her speed up. Turning a corner sharply, Rain blinked at the sight of the Methuselah woman protecting Esther from one of the police who tried to kill the nun. Spotting her, a relieved smile fell onto Esther's face.

"Rain!"

The Methuselah looked startled before inclining her head to Rain slightly, "forgive me for taking your friend."

"Why did you protect her?" Rain asked curiously, "just who are you?"

The woman named Shara explained how she was the niece of the Duke of Tigris - explaining why she seemed so familiar - and how she had helped her Uncle fight against the Empress of the Empire. And how she had fled with her terran servants who were like her family. And that family were now held captive by none other than the Bishop of Istavan. Rain felt sickened.

"I can't allow this!" Esther yelled, standing angrily, "we will get back your family, Shera!"

"Thank you, Sister Esther," Shara smiled warmly up at the crimson haired nun before glancing at Rain.

"There's no question about it," Rain sighed, "we're going to pay the new Bishop a visit."

However Esther was shaking her head, "you can't, Rain. If they find out you're a Methuselah..."

Rain waved a hand, "I'm a thief above all else, hiding my identity is easy work."

* * *

Stepping out of a shop just as it closed, Esther and Shara dressed in winter clothing as snow began to softly fall from the sky once again. Rain joined them, looking up at the snow warily. Every time she had seen the snow it had been with her shivering on the streets, fearing the oncoming snow that could very well spell her death. Snow was white, innocent looking, and yet could easily spell death. Pulling the hood up from her coat and placing a pair of dark shades over her eyes, Rain was satisfied that no one who didn't know her, could distinguish her as Rain O'Neil.

Luckily Esther knew a secret way into the building via the kitchens making their progress easier until they found the Bishop talking to the same man that had tried to kill Esther from before. While the crimson haired nun yelled at the Bishop angrily, Shara knocked out the officer as he aimed his gun while Rain took over a position beside Esther. The Bishop was surprised to see the least, confused somewhat by the third person, but it didn't stop him from smirking as he revealed his plan. It was worse than what Rain had originally thought. It sounded like he was trying to kill Esther to spark off a war between the Empire and the Vatican once again. When he started spouting nonsense, Rain frowned before her eyes widened as Catherina and the young Pope suddenly appeared in the door just as the Bishop stabbed himself in the shoulder, pointing at the shocked Esther.

"She's here with the vampire! They are trying to kill the Pope!"

Grabbing Esther and Shara, not a second later a barrage of gunfire erupted through the wall nearby, narrowly missing them as Tres stepped out with guns aimed at them. Cursing silently to herself, Rain stood protectively in front of Esther just as Abel ran in also, yelling at Tres to stop however the android paid no heed and shot another bullet straight towards Esther and Rain. A small white blur leapt up against them, knocking them both to the ground before Rain realised the young Pope was unconscious, uninjured after saving them.

"Thank you," she whispered to his unconscious form before grabbing Esther as Shara took the nun's other side and all three leapt out of the window and into the night.

"After them," Catherina ordered Tres as she knelt beside her unconscious younger brother.

* * *

"Well that went well," Rain muttered sarcastically as they crept up from a manhole in one of the snowy streets of Istavan.

Followed by Shara and then Esther who hit the ground angrily, "that bastard!" she growled continuously, "but I hope his Holiness is alright..."

"What has happened to his Holiness?" a rather commanding voice boomed behind them.

Rain couldn't believe it as she quietly groaned upon turning to see Petros from the Inquisitorial squad towering over them. It was really not their night.

"B-B-Brother Petros!" Esther exclaimed, almost tumbling backwards in shock.

He rounded angrily on them, "I came to find out how the search was going only to find you still with the vampire! A disgrace, Sister!"

"Step back!" Shara warned them both as she took on Petros' lance as it hurled towards her, catching it with both hands to repeat what she had done in the theatre.

"That won't work twice," he smirked victoriously as he swung a second lance round, catching the Methuselah and sending her flying across the floor with a cry of pain.

"Shara!"

Rain quickly drew her sword, defending herself as a lance flew at her. It clashed with her blade but the whirring gears sent her flying backwards, hitting her like a train. Coughing up blood as she hit the snow, she distinctly felt her right arm pop out of her shoulder. Rain glared up at him through her shaded glasses just as a pack of wild dogs suddenly leapt on the man, biting into his arms and legs and holding him down. Feeling an hand pull her up, Esther helped her up whilst she half dragged Shara with her just as they came across a car that she pulled over at gunpoint.

Esther seemed to recognise whoever was inside as she seemed somewhat relieved as she helped Shara and Rain into the car. Rain almost collapsed into the seat of the rather nice limo-like car. Glancing at the man that had come to their rescue, she frowned for a moment feeling that the man was oddly familiar however she couldn't recall meeting a man with short raven hair, and dark eyes framed by glasses. The driver however was who drew her attention the most, she could sense something different about him and his golden eyes, his white, mid length hair messy but his face completely stoic. Rain didn't know if she could trust these two.

"Thank you for the rescue, Mr Butler," Esther sighed in relief as they skidded away from the scene.

"Not a problem, my dear Sister Esther," he smiled kindly, "your friends look in need of aid."

"If it is not too much trouble," Esther blushed slightly from embarrassment but the man merely smiled.

"Not at all."

Feeling far too stuffy in the car, she lifted her left hand and let her hood drop with a content sigh.

"You did a fine job in protecting Sister Esther," Mr Butler commented as he looked at her, "Miss..."

"Rain, just Rain," the blue haired Methuselah shifted slightly, beginning to feel her right arm become stiff.

It was almost a pleasure when the car stopped and she finally stepped out and looked at the white haired driver as he too silently stepped out.

"You look strong, don't suppose you could pop my arm back in place?" she asked hopefully, knowing that Esther wouldn't be able to do it and Shara looked too exhausted.

The man stared at her for a moment before he drew closer and held her right arm and her shoulder with his other hand. Without warning he pushed her arm back into its socket sending pain flashing through her system. Rain gritted her teeth but made no sound of pain other than letting her breath out.

"Thanks wolfy."

His golden eyes snapped up to hers while she smirked, knowing she'd hit the proverbial nail on the head. She had heard of werewolves before however she had never seen one and had to admit he looked nothing like she had expected. Although he did look strong and quite intimidating, she hadn't expected him to well...look so handsome.

"If you would follow me," Butler spoke up to draw their attention, "I shall show you to where you can rest."

Rain almost pined for a bed at that moment.


	25. Witches and traitors

**Sorry for the long wait! Kind busy with revision for my final exams for this year...so hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rain!**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Twenty Five

The sun was setting on the horizon once again, casting over the winter covered city and in through the now opened curtains. Shara sat there watching the sun set, able to due to the low amount of UV rays at this time of day, just as Esther woke up, almost falling out of bed in the process. The Methuselah chuckled.

"It is around 5pm by your time," she commented as Esther rubbed a hand over her face.

"That late?" Esther sounded surprised before looking behind her.

Of course Rain was still fast asleep. Shaking her head with a smile, Esther looked back at Shara before joining her side.

* * *

_"...n..."_

_What?_

"_..ai..."_

_She couldn't hear them clearly, the voice sounding distant as she tore down endless corridors of dim lighting._

"_Ra..."_

_Turning yet another corner she continued ruining, trying to reach whoever's voice she could hear, panting from exhaustion._

"_Rain!"_

_Finally the voice was clear and unmistakable. That's when she realised she wasn't running towards someone...she was running away from something. Something that wanted her._

"_Rain!"_

"_Abel!" she screamed back, turning another corner in time to see him stood there, hand outstretched to her, eyes pleading for her to hurry._

_But it was still behind her and now even closer. Hot breath ghosted over her neck as a dark voice chuckled._

"_Now you are mine."_

* * *

Rain leapt awake, eyes wide before, looking round wildly for some sort of enemy but there was none. No one was chasing her and Abel was nowhere in sight. She was still in the hotel they had taken refuge in for the moment. But it had felt so real. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Rain almost slapped herself as she got up from the bed, night having already fallen. Feeling much better than she had the night before, Rain slipped out of the room and headed towards the sound of voices. Cracking open a door, she found Esther on the floor with Mr Ingarts stood over her with a gun pointed at the nun. Shara was held by several police officers and one Rain recalled from the other day. Narrowing her eyes, Rain pulled the hood over her head along with replaced her shades as she kicked open the door just as the officer shot Ingarts down to Esther's horror. Quickly turning his gun on her, Rain used Haste to appear beneath him, sword sweeping upwards and cutting off his fingers, the gun dropping uselessly against the ground.

Just then more gunshots rang out but not from the officers. The window was now cracked as Abel stood there, suddenly joined by Petros who took down those holding Shara. A sense of relief flooded Rain's system at the sight of Abel who took one look at her and instantly knew who it was.

"Father!" Esther smiled thankfully up at him, "we have to save Shara's family."  
"We will," he smiled back at her before aiding Shara to stand, "we will be acting as your bodyguards today, Miss Shara."

As Rain drew up beside him, he muttered behind his hand, "why are you wearing that hood and glasses?"

She punched his shoulder, "I don't want people seeing who I am, you idiot," she almost growled, relief now gone, "I don't fancy having the Inquisition on my back too."

He fended her off with a small smile, "I'm glad to see you are okay."

Rain wanted to tell him about her dream but she argued that it had been just that, a dream...but she half feared that it was more than just a dream.

Fleeing outside, Rain almost laughed at the huge truck Petros had found for their escape, talk about subtle. Just as she made to open the door of the truck, she was pulled backwards, a bullet almost blowing off her head if it hadn't been for Abel's swift move. She could have kissed him. Instead she looked over in the direction to see Tres stood there, guns aimed at them all. Sensing more than seeing the second person, Rain whipped round in time to see a black haired woman appear behind Petros, slicing his throat with a dagger in one hand.

"Go!" Abel ordered them, "I and Brother Petros will hold them off."

Rain paused before slowly nodding, climbing into the truck as Esther and Shara did also, the former climbing in behind the wheel and sending them skidding away from the scene just as the fight started between them.

Heading towards where the Bishop was, Esther drove the truck wildly down the streets on full throttle. Rain had been staring straight ahead of them when she sensed it again as Shara's eyes widened.

"We are being followed!"

Snapping to the side, her eyes widened at the motorbike that tore up alongside of them, the same woman riding it. No doubt this was the Black Widow she had heard rumours about amongst the thieves.

"Leave her to me," Rain kicked open the truck door making the motorbike swerve backwards to avoid it.

"Wait Rain!"

"Just keep going!" Rain yelled over the roaring wind before she leapt out.

Landing on her feet, the motorbike rode straight towards her but the Black Widow on the back leapt off with a smirk, the bike skidding past Rain to stop on its side.

"So you will be my hindrance? I'm afraid you won't last long."

"A witch huh? I'm running into all sorts of people lately," Rain smirked as she drew her sword and pointed it at the woman, "but you won't be going any further."

The woman vanished, appearing behind Rain with a chuckle, "really? How amusing."

Rain spun round, blocking the dagger with her sword however the dagger wound around her blade and dug into the Methuselah's shoulder. Blood poured from the wound as she gritted her teeth together, pushing the woman back as she laughed.

"Is that all you have, vampire?"

Rain leapt into the air using Haste, appearing above the Black Widow and bringing her sword down at the woman's head however she sidestepped the attack, whirling around to stab Rain again. However she stopped as Rain spun her sword backwards in her hand ad thrust it into Black Widow's stomach. The woman looked surprised before chuckling. There was no wound, the sword simply went straight through her without injury. But it was Rain that was chuckling.

"Just what I was waiting for."

The woman's eyes widened as electricity crackled to life at the Methuselah's hand before stretching down the blade and into her. The Black Widow screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through her body like thousands of stabbing blades.

Drawing her blade back, Rain sheathed it at her side, not even sparing a glance back at the Black Widow sprawled across the ground, struggling to lift herself up as she winced and flinched with every movement.

"Wh...Who are you?" she hissed at her.

Rain picked up the woman's bike and swung a leg over, "just your better than average thief," Rain waved over her shoulder, "hope you don't mind if I take your motorcycle."

Without another word, she kicked the engine into life and roared off down the street after the truck, leaving behind the struggling woman.

The sheer speed of the motorcycle threw her hood back from her face, the shaded glasses thankfully protecting her eyes from the raging winds as she skidded round a corner before tearing off again. The truck was in sight and parked up meaning the two were already inside. Racing into the building, it was a simple task of following the overwhelming scent of blood that led her to the devastation. Shara had killed all of those under the Bishop's command...much like he had killed her family. But now she was on the ground, burnt from the UV lights behind the Bishop, and guns shooting her without mercy but purposely not killing her. Rain gritted her teeth so tightly that she felt her fangs draw blood. Throwing out her hand as she entered, lightning flew at the UV lights, exploding them in a shower of sparks before they went out. The Bishop whirled round to see Rain stood there and if it hadn't been for the shaded glass she wore, he would have seen her eyes angrily burning at him.

"Shoot her and kill the Saint!" the Bishop ordered.

Guns turned on Rain now but she vanished, cutting down any that turned a gun on her before she spun round as the giant armoured suit raised a chainsaw above Esther's head. Appearing in front of her, the chainsaw fell towards Rain instead as she dropped her sword. Blood splattered across the ground violently, drops landing on Esther's face as she watched in shock as Rain stood there, the chainsaw ripping into her shoulder but not budging, her hands either side of the blade and stopping it from cutting straight through her shoulder. Pain flooded her system but she ignored it no matter how much each little blade cut into her flesh made her cringe. Driven to one knee as the armoured suit pressed down harder on her, Rain's arms began to shake.

"RAIN!"

Her pupils narrowed into slits as her arms suddenly stopped shaking and instead slowly pushed the chainsaw from her shoulder. More blood fell across the ground but she didn't care at that moment as she finally heaved it from her shoulder. Whoever was piloting the armoured suit yelled out in surprise as the chainsaw and its attached arm were ripped from the rest of the suit and tossed aside. The suit stumbled backwards, sparks flying from its wires, while Rain remained there kneeling, holding a hand to her wounded shoulder tightly, breathing heavily.

"You...you monster!" it turned its gun on her instead.

'Looks like this is the end,' she thought mildly amused, a flash of Abel appearing in her mind, 'it was a good time spent.'

However the bullets never hit her. Instead her eyes widened at the man stood in front of her, his long silver hair falling down his back from his sudden appearance, his gun smoking lightly as the suit fell backwards. And then he looked back at her, eyes worried as he took in the sight of her injury and blood loss but she couldn't help but smile. He had come without her even calling for him. Rain fell sideways, too tired to remain kneeling as Esther quickly moved to her side, ripping the sleeve of her shirt and quickly wrapping it around Rain's shoulder and arm.

"Just hold on, Rain," she prayed quietly, "we'll get you help soon."


	26. Kiss and Tell

**Sorry for the long wait! Been rather busy with things and sort of drifted off this fic...but thanks to a great review I have returned! So please continue to review because then I am more likely to update xD Hope you enjoy! ALSO the spoilers continue for the later manga chapters so don't read if you don't want SPOILERS!  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rain

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Twenty Six

Rain watched from her position on the ground as the Bishop tried to escape only to be stopped by Esther and then the Inquisition as they appeared. Not far from her, Shara also lay trying to keep herself awake from her own injuries.

"We look quite a pair..." Rain commented quickly with a weak chuckle.

Shara looked over to her with a small smile, "you are lucky to have such friends...never let them go."

Rain frowned at her as Esther returned to Shara's side when a gloved hand suddenly brushed stray locks of hair from her eyes gently. Knowing who it was, she looked up to see Abel kneeling beside her, his eyes once again worriedly looking over the makeshift bandage that was already soaked with blood.

"If I had gotten here sooner..." he muttered.

Rain sighed, shaking her head lightly, but had to stop as it almost made her dizzy, "don't be stupid, it's not your fault...my body just moved on its own."

"That's a serious wound, Rain," he frowned at her, his hand tightening as it hovered over her bloody shoulder, "and you've already lost so much blood."

"I hadn't noticed," she chuckled lightly as he carefully helped her to sit, raising a hand to rub her burning throat even though it was not injured.

However she fell silent as he held her close to him, mindful of her shoulder, not seeming to care about the blood that began to stain his clothes.

"Please don't risk your life again," he whispered against her hair, "I can't loose you."

Rain weakly grasped the front of his shirt, "you won't you idiot..."

"Shara!"

Looking away in surprise at Esther's shout, it was to find said Methuselah holding the Pope hostage, guns turning on her but not daring to shot in case they hit the terrified boy.

"Come here, Saint Esther."

They watched in shock as Esther stood in front of Shara, their view somewhat obscured by her but Rain could make out what she was asking of her friend. She wanted Esther to kill her and become a Saint. A gunshot rang out and silence fell as did Shara. Rain gripped Abel's shirt tighter as she watched Esther kneel beside her, unable to even grieve properly for her friend. The world was cruel.

* * *

Sighing out of boredom, Rain glared up at the ceiling of the private hospital room in Istavan. She had been lucky to escape the notice of the Inquisition and had been lucky that she remained awake all the way to the nearest hospital. There she had been going through donated blood like no other hooked up to an IV drip and heart monitor. Her shoulder was heavily bound with stitches and she had been told not to do anything strenuous for at least two weeks. Even her Methuselah body needed time to recuperate. For her work and injury, Catherina had thankfully given her a reprieve but that meant she was bored out of her mind.

It was a relief when there was a knock at her door and in stepped Esther and Abel, the former holding a bouquet of flowers and a smile on her face.

"How are you today, Rain?"

"The same as I have been for the past three days. Bored out of my mind! Can't you tell them I'm fine to go?" she almost whined, on the verge of doing anything to save her sanity.

"No," Esther scolded her with a glare, setting the flowers in the vase by her bed, "and if I find you trying to escape like Father did, I will tie you down to the bed!"

Rain glared at Abel who chuckled nervously. After an hour of their company, Esther notified her that she was going to make a call after being asked by Catherina to notify her on how Rain was coming along. Leaving Rain alone with Abel once again. This seemed to be happening quite a lot recently. And almost immediately Abel's goofy facade melted away as he carefully sat down on the bed beside her, a hand cupping her face as he did every time they were on their own, almost like he needed to remind herself that she was there and her body was still warm with life.

"I could have lost you the other day."

"But you didn't," she reminded him with a small sigh, she took his hand and held it over her heart, "see, it's still going."

Rain blinked, her heart faltering for a moment as he was suddenly very close to her, his lips barely an inch from hers. But he didn't move any closer. She closed her eyes feeling like she was being tortured and she wasn't the only one. Abel was torturing himself. The silver haired priest made to move away but she stopped him, a hand gripping his shirt and pulling him back down. It was his turn to look wide eyed at her as she glared up at him.

"What are you so afraid of Abel? If..." her voice stalled for a moment as she fought off the urge to turn her eyes from his, "if you don't feel anything for me then will you tell me already?"

Rain was silenced as he leant forwards, crushing his lips to hers almost desperately but she didn't push him off, only winding her left arm round his neck as she urged him on. She needed him, needed him to know it was killing her not knowing if he felt the same way she did. Abel slowly parted from her lips, eyes meeting hers intensely over the rims of his glasses.

"I do, Rain. Don't you ever think otherwise," he almost breathed out his words, "You've shown me so much since I met you. As a human, as a Methuselah...you've shown me the best of both worlds."

Rain could feel her eyes prickling at his words. How could he say such things when he was the reason she was like this? He had been the one that showed her the world wasn't so bad, shown her how to trust people again and had given her friends that she could never believe she would have had. He truly was her angel no matter how much he hated himself. He suddenly chuckled warmly.

"You stole my heart long before I even realised it."

Now Rain started laughing also until both of them were laughing. That's how Esther found them as she returned from calling Catherina. Both of them were laughing so hard that Rain had to hold her shoulder to stop it from shaking, Abel almost bent over from his laughter. Esther was considering calling the Cardinal back and asking for her friend and the father to be mentally examined.

* * *

Three weeks later Rain was out of hospital and back in Rome thankfully. Esther seemed constantly busy doing this and that now she had been promoted in the Vatican and Abel was kept busy on missions. So once again Rain was bored. Thankfully she had others to spend time with. Days were spent with light sparring against Hugue, sat drinking tea - and still cringing at its taste - whilst listening to William rant on about some new invention that blew up his face or even being chased by Leon who seemed determined to get her out on a date.

Rain had been sat out in the Vatican gardens, layered in anti-UV lotion, relaxing on the soft grassy ground when a shadow cast over her. Cracking open an eye, she blinked upon seeing Abel stood over her with a smile on his face as always.

"I wondered where you were."

"How did the mission go?" she asked as he took up a seat beside her "or should I ask, how much is Catherina going to have to pay out for the damage?" she ended in a snicker as he cringed.

"It's not my fault! It's the situations I'm placed in," he moped.

They fell silent, simply enjoying the other's company when Abel noticed something seemed to be on Rain's mind. She was absently toying with something in her hand. Cocking his head curiously at her, she noticed finally and stopped.

"It's Samuel's thirteenth birthday today."

That explained everything to him. She had yet to return to the thieves den and see Marcus and Samuel again. He knew she was still scared of what they would think if she appeared as a Methuselah.

"I said I'd give this to him when he turned thirteen," she continued, staring sadly at the small wooden carving of an angel in her hand, "my father gave it to me when I was little but Samuel always loved it, so I promised to give it to him when he was older."

Abel stood up suddenly, startling Rain who blinked at him as he held out his hand with a charming smile.

"I'm afraid you will have to lead the way, I can't really remember the way."

"W...what?"

"I won't let you go back on your promise, Rain. Let's go wish him a happy birthday."

Rain stared at him before she too smiled, taking his hand as he helped her up. This was the reason why she loved him.


	27. All good things

**Woo another update! First off a big ol' WARNING! This chapter contains M rated scenes towards the end! ...which I'm hoping you will all enjoy XD Also, this chapter and a few following chapters are not based on anything that happens in the anime/manga (in other words my own plot ideas!) so I hope you'll like them too! Please enjoy and of course don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rain, bits of random plot and the theives!**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Twenty Seven

The underground catacombs were just as dark as before but this time Rain didn't need a torch to navigate the place. Her eyes were enough to keep her on the right track, Abel's hand in hers as she led him through the darkness and around traps the thieves had lain. She was nervous and Abel could tell as he comfortingly squeezed her hand every now and then when she slowed. But still the trip seemed too short for her. What would they think? Would Marcus even want her back? They had nothing against Methuselah but that didn't mean anything. Would Samuel fear her? No, she couldn't think like that about them but she still felt incredibly nervous as they finally reached light at the end of another tunnel.

Either side of the entrance stood two thieves on guard who frowned as the two appeared before looking surprised, clearly recognising her blue hair and eyes.

"Rain, is that you darling?" the older of the two grinned lopsidedly before pulling her into a one armed hug, surprising the woman, "Marcus will be ecstatic! We all thought you'd been killed when you never returned, go on, hurry up now," he almost pushed her onwards, nodding his head to Abel.

"See, they've missed you," Abel smiled as he whispered to her as they meandered between tents and carts, people shouting and waving to her as Rain passed.

Rain had been about to reply when a man strode out of the tent they had been heading for. Marcus stood there like she remembered, he hadn't changed over the time she had been gone apart from a few white streaks now in his hair. He froze upon seeing her and for a moment Rain almost winced. She was shocked when he suddenly picked her up and swung her around with a laugh, giving her a bear hug before he set her down.

"Thank God you're alive!" he laughed, his one eye looking down at her warmly, "we thought the worst when you didn't come back."

"Sorry, I got a little tangled up," Rain chuckled lightly, unable to hold the smile off her face at the warm welcome as Abel stood back.

"Tell me all about it but first I think someone else really wants to see you," he winked before calling back into the tent, "come on out Samuel!"

Rain's blue eyes fell on the young teen as he stepped out. He looked a little older now, his dirty blonde hair falling messily round his shoulders after letting it grow, emerald eyes shining as they fell on her.

"Happy birthday, Samuel," she grinned as she knelt down just as he ran straight at her, flinging his arms round her neck.

"Rain!" he clung to her neck happily, his eyes shut tightly as if holding off tears, "I was so worried sister! This is the best birthday present ever."  
Rain held him back with a content sigh, feeling home again before she chuckled and drew back, "I suppose you won't want this then," she held up the little wooden carving.

He almost gaped at her before carefully taking it, "thank you sister..." before he hugged her again, eyes bright as he grinned.

Standing back up, she ruffled his hair warmly, "I'm going to talk with Marcus for a bit, think Abel might want to play with you for a bit?"

The boy looked up at the priest with a grin, instantly recognising him, "isn't Esther with you today?"

He shook his head lightly, "she's a little busy today but I'll happily play with you."

Rain watched warmly as Samuel led Abel away, chatting furiously to the priest who listened to every word, before she turned to Marcus who was watching her warmly.

"So that's how it is, hmm?"

She lightly punched his shoulder as he chuckled, "I'll explain inside."

* * *

After an hour of recalling all that had happened the past year to Marcus, the thief seemed surprised and proud of her as she finally finished her tale with how it had gone in Istavan.

"A lot has happened," he scratched his chin idly, "and you've changed Rain," he noticed how she looked down before he chuckled and ruffled her hair like she had to Samuel, "you've become an even stronger woman."

Looking up at him surprised, she smiled, "thanks Marcus..."

"So then," he smirked suddenly, placing an unlit cigarette between his lips much like Leon did, "you and this priest, hmm?"

She hit his shoulder again as he snickered, "It's complicated but I suppose, yes."

"Good, I was getting worried you wouldn't take after anyone," Marcus glanced outside the tent at the returning two, "have you heard the news lately?"

Frowning as she tried to recall anything she slowly shook her head. He looked back at her, his eye suddenly serious as his expression turned grim, instantly putting her on alert.

"There's been news of some murders going on in Belgium, pretty gruesome stuff too and all by Methuselah."

Rain almost chuckled, "You don't have to stop calling them vampires just because of me," before she soaked in the information, "Belgium? I wonder if Catherina knows."

Marcus scoffed, "not likely, I found out after we got a few people fleeing here from there. Scared out of their wits thinking they would be next. To most the murders seem random killings but to me, they are strategic."  
"How so?" she asked curiously, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"All those that were killed had a link to a family that was massacred years ago."

Rain didn't even need to ask what family as Hugue flitted into her mind. Maybe this was the chance they needed to find his lost sister.

* * *

Deciding to stay there for the night, Rain occupied her old, large tent, sat opposite Abel as he shovelled his food down comically. While he ate she filled him on what Marcus had told her, swallowing her soup whole before sipping at the glass of water with added blood capsules.

"I think if Catherina allows it, we might find Anais," Rain finally finished.

Abel tapped his chin in thought before pushing his glasses back up his nose as they slid down, "maybe but I worry about Father Hugue finding out."

She frowned at him before he quickly explained what had happened before when he had been sent to Amsterdam, a case concerning one of the Four Counts and how he had completely wiped out every Methuselah in the city in the one building. Rain blinked in surprise.

"Maybe not then...but still, if it was Samuel I know I'd do the same. Wouldn't you if it was Seth?"

He had her there. Sighing, Abel nodded.

"But I still think we should speak with Lady Catherina first."

Yawning, Rain stretched her arms over her head before falling backwards onto the rollout bed and pile of cushions.

"Sorry it's not exactly first class," she chuckled slightly as he followed suit and lay down on his own makeshift bed.

Abel smiled with a shake of his head, "it's actually quite comfortable!"

Rain shut her eyes with a smirk, "wait till you see the spiders."

"Spiders?"

Snickering to herself, almost able to see the silver haired man looking round wildly for a spider before he finally relaxed.

"That was mean," he whined.

"That's what you always say," she almost snorted before she rolled onto her side to look at him, an eyebrow arched, "you going to sleep in your jacket and shoes?"

Abel blinked noticing he did indeed still have his jacket and shoes on. Almost laughing at himself, he hastily took them off, placing them neatly to the side, aware of Rain watching him amusedly. Now in his black pants and shirt only, he looked back at her as if expecting her to tell him he was still dressed too much. Rain herself was dressed in a pair of baggy shorts and a vest that seemed to have appeared in the seconds he had taken to take off his shoes and jacket.

"Abel?" she suddenly asked him, still turned on her side to him.

"Hmm?" he lay on his back, staring up at the tent roof.

"Why do you act like a goofy idiot?"

He said nothing for a moment but could feel her eyes on him still, clearly refusing to sleep until she got an answer. Almost sighing to himself, he closed his eyes.

"Because the world prefers it."

"...I don't."

Turning to look at her now, his eyes softened to see she now had her back to him. The gap between them felt too big at that moment. Even to him he felt like he was too distant from her and the gap was slowly growing larger despite all that had happened. His mind told him to simply turn over and go to sleep but his heart told him otherwise, and it had been a long time since his heart had told him anything.

Rain sighed silently to herself as she tried to sleep but her body just wouldn't allow it. Her back to Abel, she suddenly wished she wasn't in the tent, wishing to be by herself instead. Maybe...maybe it would be better to be apart for a while... But those thoughts were crushed when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, holding her close to a lean chest. A smile fell onto her face as she rolled over to face him. He didn't even give her chance to speak as he kissed her lips gently at first before a hunger took over. Rolled onto her back, Abel kissed her hungrily, lightly biting her bottom lip making her gasp lightly, just enough for his tongue to invade past her lips. Rain moaned beneath him, hands going to his silver hair that always felt like silk to her, as gloved hands ran down Rain's sides, one ghosting over her bare stomach due to her vest top having risen slightly. Abel couldn't remember the last time he had desired someone so much, or not at least for the past nine hundred years, and it was almost driving him insane to hear the woman beneath him moaning at his touch, at their heated kiss.

With a quiet growl he tore off his gloves and made to pull the vest over her head, parting their lips for a moment as it was tossed aside before he moved to kiss her neck, leaving searing marks on her pale skin. Rain's mind was a haze but her fingers moved on their own, unbuttoning his shirt until it was tossed aside to reveal his lean but muscled chest she had glimpsed at before. As her hands moved down his chest, his torso quivered at her touch before he gave an appreciative nip to her neck that made her moan once again, the feeling far too pleasurable to the Methuselah. In moments they were both stripped, Abel's hands running across her body, taking in every curve and lean muscle beneath her pale skin. As his lips returned to hers, he lifted her long legs to wrap around his waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. His long silver hair drifted over his shoulders, mixing with her blue locks as he reigned himself in enough to be gentle, resting his forehead against hers as he thrust inside of her.

Pain blossomed inside of Rain making her wince but it was nothing compared to the pains she had felt before, nothing compared to the feeling of being so close to him as he slowly moved in and out of her, creating such heavenly and yet so darkly tempting feelings. Her nails dug into his shoulders drawing blood but he didn't seem to care, his pace only increasing as a building tempest grew between them. Abel's eyes glowed crimson, his skin darkening to a grey as his hair floated around his face. Just as they reached their limit he thrust deep inside of her before his fangs pierced her throat. Rain's head fell back, eyes wide as she came at the same time, the feeling multiplied by the fangs buried into her neck, those black wings of his enveloping them, twitching as his own release began to calm. She was sure she had seen heaven. Wrapping her arms around him as she felt his fangs slip from her neck, Rain's eyes closed as sleep finally took over

"I love you Abel Nightroad..." she muttered quietly.

Slowly drawing back, the Crusnik in him almost purred at the woman beneath him but Abel...he couldn't believe what he had done. He couldn't tear his eyes from the wound at her throat, not caring that it was slowly healing before his eyes, he had still done it to her. The Crusnik features melted away as he collapsed, exhausted beside of her. He couldn't forgive himself for hurting her in a moment that should have been to show how much he truly cared about her. That he loved her.

'God forgive me...'

* * *

**I feel so evil! *evil cackle* hope you enjoyed!**


	28. Silence between fools

**Another update although a bit short...don't kill me! Glad to see people enjoying this but I appreciate reviews all the more! :D Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rain

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Twenty Eight

Morning must have dawned as the sounds of people going about their lives in the camp became obvious. She didn't want to stir but she knew she had to. There were things to do today. Rain remembered what had happened that night and therefore wasn't surprised when she opened her eyes to find Abel gone. It hurt, but she knew why he had gone. So what if he had turned Crusnik? So what if he had bitten her? When was he going to learn she didn't care? And to be perfectly serious, it really hadn't felt bad to be bitten by him.

Rubbing her healed neck, Rain sat up slowly with a sigh, looking over where Abel's clothes had been but were now gone. No doubt if she asked Marcus he would tell her that he had shown Abel out earlier before she woke. Dressing quickly, Rain sheathed her sword at her side and picked up her earpiece that William had given her. She would contact Kate once she left the camp. Promising Samuel she would contact them later, she left back up to Rome. The sun was high in the sky by that time when she tapped her earpiece.

"Kate?"

The nun's voice crackled for a moment, "Rain? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, could you patch me through to Catherina? I've got some information for her."

A moment later Rain was sat in a cafe sipping a glass or orange juice, covered in anti-UV lotion and her eyes hidden by the shades she had decided to keep.

"What is this information, Rain?" Catherina's voice reached her through her ear, "and why could you not come to tell me directly?"

"Because I'm going to catch a train soon," she almost snickered, able to hear the sigh on the other end, "I've been told there have been some nasty murders going on in Belgium, concerning Methuselah killing people who had ties or knew those from Hugue's family."

Catherina fell silent, clearly taking in the information slowly as the cogs in her mind set to work before she did audibly sigh, "thank you for informing me and not Father Hugue."

"Yeah well, I'll leave that to you. So, am I allowed to check this out?"  
"It will be dangerous but...being a Methuselah it will be easier for you to find out more. See if these Methuselah are really a threat and contact me within three days."

"Will do, and thanks."

"...has something happened between you and Father Nightroad?"

Rain almost cringed, "why, what has that idiot done now?"

"Nothing yet but he returned quite sullen and has yet to speak to me."

She could tell the Cardinal was obvious worried about Abel who she saw as a friend also. Rain stared down into the remnants of her orange juice before finishing it off.

"Don't tell him where I've gone," was all Rain said on the matter, "I'll contact you later."

Heading for the train station, Rain paid for her ticket and slipped onboard and into her first class compartment, gratefully stretching out across the seats as she watched the train rumble out of the station. Her mind wandered back to Seth, wondering if she should send her a message once she reached Belgium, maybe she could offer her some help on the matter of her sibling.

* * *

Abel had been silent ever since he returned to the Vatican that morning. He had felt horrible before and after leaving without even waiting for Rain to wake up left him feeling lower than dirt. He shouldn't have done that but he had simply lost control, his body taking a mind of its own as the Crusnik reared its ugly head. The memory tarnished when his fangs bit into her neck and drew blood. Could she ever forgive him? Could he forgive himself? These questions seemed to be a recurring thing through his life. It had already been five hours since then, the afternoon beginning to turn to night and still he had not seen Rain. Did she not even want to see him again after what he had done?

"My dear Abel, what has you looking so sour?" William's voice made the man jump, said professor stood with smoking pipe in hand.

"N-Nothing!" Abel hastily placed a smile on his face, shifting his glasses back over his eyes, "What brings you here, professor?"

William didn't look swayed by his fake smile but seemed to shrug to himself, "I was just about to deliver these reports to the Cardinal," he held up a folder between his fingers, "seems there have been quite a few murders in the Belgium and particularly the city of Antwerp."

Abel blinked as he remembered Rain telling him the same thing.

"Just yesterday one of their churches was completely wiped out," he commented as he passed Abel, "so the Lady Catherina has taken an interest. Oh, I don't suppose you have seen Rain around?"

He didn't miss how Abel's eyes darkened and fell to the ground, "No, I'm sorry."

"Oh well," he sighed slightly, his mind already piecing together just why Abel was so sullen, "I had hoped to show her my new invention..."

Abel almost cringed.

* * *

Three days had flown by and Abel had grown more and more worried about where Rain had gone. She had clearly not returned to the Vatican as no one had seen her. As he sat in the gardens, head in hands, above him in Catherina's office, said woman finally received a transmission that Kate quickly patched through.

"Rain?" Catherina spoke up as if talking to thin air.

"I'm here," the Methuselah's voice crackled as if from bad reception, "sorry it took a while but I've been a little busy. It's worse than I thought."

"Yes, we finally got the reports the other day," Catherina sighed as she glanced down at said reports, the photographs splayed out however she had no desire to look at the grotesque photos any longer, "have you found any other information?"

"I managed to get some of the Methuselah to trust me enough to tell me what's been happening. The Count Memlink seems to have been having a hand in these murders but it's someone else pulling the strings but I can't say who. The church that was massacred two days ago..."

"Yes...it was the one where Father Hugue frequently visited when he was there."

When Catherina heard nothing else she frowned lightly.

"Are you still there Rain?"

"I think they've found out," was all she said.

"Get out of there," Catherina ordered however static was all that met her.

Kate appeared in front of her, eyes worried and hands clasped in front of her.

"Can you track her last location, Sister Kate?" the Cardinal asked as she stood to look out of her window.

"Yes, she was transmitting from a hotel in central Antwerp," Kate informed her, biting her lip lightly.

The Cardinal's eyes fell down on Abel with a sigh before her eyes hardened, "take Crusnik and Sword Dancer to Antwerp. Find Rain and deal with these murderers."

"Yes, of course!" Kate quickly crackled away leaving her stood alone in silence.

'Hopefully they will reach her in time.'

* * *

Stood onboard the Iron Maiden, Abel couldn't believe what was happening. Rain had not been avoiding him she had not even been in Rome. She had gone to Belgium to investigate these murders going on but it infuriated him that Catherina had not told him. How could she send Rain on her own to this place? Pacing furiously across the deck, it wasn't until Kate finally snapped at him did he stop, apologising before staring out of the windows with his hands clasped behind his back.

"You are on edge," Hugue commented quietly.

"Aren't you?" he asked surprised.

Hugue said nothing for a moment, simply staring out across the sky also, "Anais may be there..."

"If she is," Kate walked up behind them, "then I'm sure Rain will take care of her. Now don't forget this is a rescue mission. Lady Catherina wants Rain rescued and if possible, the person behind these murders brought to justice."

"But why did Rain go alone?" Abel almost growled.

"Rain is stronger than you give her credit for!" Kate snapped before calming herself at the startled expression on the priest's face, "You have to remember that Rain is a Methuselah, she can take care of herself. Catherina believed it wiser to send her alone because she could gain the trust of the Methuselah in the city to find out information...besides, she didn't want you to know because Rain knew you would act like this and stop her from going."

"She knows you well," Hugue spoke, the corner of his lips turned upwards slightly before it vanished.

Trust him to develop a sense of humour now.


	29. Of thieves and wolves

**Strange, I had uploaded this but looks like mixed up the chapters! Sorry for that, here's the real chapter 29!  
Also on another note most of these chapters were written before the manga was updated so some things may seem strange/not canon to which I apologise.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Twenty Nine

Groaning in pain, Rain could feel her head pounding as if someone had hit her over the head with a bat. But as she recalled what had happened, it had not been a bat, she had been thrown into a wall instead. She couldn't believe she had been caught unawares while she had contacted Catherina even though she had heard someone getting closer to her room at the hotel. Recalling what had happened she supposed it had been inevitable. After setting foot in Antwerp she had managed to catch the eye of Count Memlink. Although it had made her task of finding information much easier, she didn't like how closely Memlink was watching her. Several times she had caught him looking at her as if he was mentally undressing her and it sickened Rain every time.

Maybe it hadn't been such a wise idea to remind him that if he touched her she would break his fingers. But Rain figured that wasn't why she was suddenly chained against a wall in a dark cell. They had found out the Vatican had sent her, no doubt they had her room bugged and had seen she was calling Catherina. She felt stupid for not checking for bugs around the room. Sighing to herself, Rain cracked her eyes open only to find she wasn't alone in the cell. Sickened, Rain found several other people sat in the cell to the far side, clearly not wanting to go anywhere near her since she was a Methuselah. She didn't blame them after all they had probably been through at the hands of a Methuselah. There were three women looking beaten and terrified but the look in their eyes made Rain feel sick with sympathy. Along with them, there were a few teenagers and young adults along with an old man who looked ready to kick the bucket.

Sighing to herself, Rain lightly pulled against the chains, sensing they were stronger than average, probably made in thought of a Methuselah's strength. Great. Her sword was gone which was enough to infuriate her but that didn't mean she couldn't fight back. As the sound of footsteps drew closer, Rain looked up just in time to see Memlink stop in front of their cell, all the others shying back but Rain just glared back at him.

"So the Vatican sent you," he sneered, "to think they would start sending my own kind after me now."

Rain scoffed, "don't even put me in the same category as you."

Memlink chuckled, "still so eager to fight back, but you won't be soon. Tonight's party will be the death of you although," he reached inside to stroke her face, "if you offer yourself up to me, I could be forced to keep you alive."

Rain snapped at his fingers, amused as his hand drew back quickly while she smirked at him, "careful, I'll bite."

His eyes darkened, "dog of the humans, you are disgusting."

With that he stalked away clearly in a sour mood now but she didn't care. She wanted him to know that he couldn't mess with her without her biting back, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about what was going to happen tonight. As a distant door slammed shut, Rain let her head drop with a sigh wondering how she was going to get herself out of this one, she couldn't even pick the locks on the chains!

"You...you work for the Vatican?" a voice suddenly piped up from the corner.

Rain turned her eyes towards the group of humans, some shying back but one didn't, instead warily stepping closer. The girl seemed to be only a few years older than Samuel, probably around sixteen if not a little older but her stature was petit, her face pretty despite the dirt and bruise to her cheek that was fading. Her hair was long, almost down to her waist and Rain had no doubt that under the dirt it was a beautiful golden colour. Just how had this poor girl ended up here? Rain slightly nodded.

"You could say that, I was sent to find out what's been going on with these murders lately."

"Even though you're a vampire?" she asked curiously, inching even closer.

Rain chuckled, "yes, although it's a long story. I might tell you when we get out of here."

Now the girl looked at her with wide eyes, "that's impossible. No one ever escapes. Once they come for you, you don't come back."  
"They haven't met me," Rain grinned slightly, "what's your name?"

The girl stopped in front of her despite the warnings from the others, her eyes curiously taking in Rain's face before she seemed to come to a decision.

"My name is Anais, what's yours?"

Rain's eyes widened in surprised before a smile fell onto her face, "that would be Anais de Watteau, right?"

It was the girl's turn to look shocked, "h-how did you know that?"

"My name is Rain and I know your brother, Hugue. He's been looking for you for a long time, Anais."

Anais raised a hand to cover her mouth, tears glittering in her eyes before she let her hand drop, "b...brother is alive?" before she threw her arms round Rain's shoulders, hugging the Methuselah to the shock of the others.

Rain blinked before chuckling, "we'll get out of here and I'll take you to see you brother, if you can trust me that is."

Anais stood back with a nod, a smile on her face, "I'll trust you...Methuselah."

After hours of conversing with the girl, some of the others coming out from their corner to talk with Rain when two Methuselah appeared and they all quickly moved back, knowing not to get in their way as they opened the cell and moved over to Rain.

"Time for you to die, friend of the humans," one sneered as they released her from her chains but rather than fighting back, Rain let them push her out of the cell.

"Don't go Rain!" Anais clutched the bars of the cell as the door slid shut once again, sealing them in, her eyes fearful, "If you go you won't come back!"

"Trust me, I'll be back for you," Rain held up her thumb before she was pushed on again.

With her hands chained in front of her, Rain found herself stood in the centre of what could be called a large showroom, the walls high around her where spectators sat to watch, drinking glasses of blood as they watched keenly. Memlink stood with his arms spread out either side of him, a smirk on his face.

"Today, my friends. We have a special guest, a dog of the Vatican and she is none other than one of our own kind. Don't you agree that this is a disgrace to our name?" there was a chorus of agreement that made Rain glare upwards at the Count.

That's when she noticed another man appearing beside him but unlike the others, he was human and was looking down at her curiously.

"In honour of our fallen Count Karel," he almost snickered showing his insincerity, "today's entertainment is in his memory."

With that a grate shifted behind Rain and she heard a low growl, sensing something familiar in the darkness before a huge shape leapt out from inside. Rain's eyes widened at the sight of a huge wolf covered in dark grey fur as it leapt towards her, rows of teeth ready to tear into her and claws about to rip her apart. Diving sideways, Rain's chained hands bound her movement to her annoyance, a claw narrowly missing her arm. Spinning round, the werewolf was almost on her when she leapt into the air and over its huge form, landing on her feet on the other side as the huge wolf leapt up against the wall, pushing back off at her. Falling backwards, Rain felt its heavy body land on her, claws cutting her arms as it snapped dangerously close to her face. Bringing her feet under her, Rain kicked the werewolf backwards, its body hitting the wall with a whine of pain before it growled, shaking its head.

As it came at her again, electricity gathered at her hands just as it leapt straight at her. A blast of lightning sent the werewolf flying backwards, smashing into the wall harder this time before it slumped to the ground. Letting out a sigh of relief, Rain looked up only to find guns pointed at her. Damn. The glass window above suddenly shattered as two people seemed to fall from the sky, a familiar airship hovering above them. Rain's eyes widened before a grin grew onto her face as the two familiar priests landed either side of her.

"I could kiss you both right now," she commented, holding out her chained hands as Hugue deftly sliced the chains apart.

"Are you alright, Rain?" asked Abel, his eyes on those above.

"Absolutely peachy," she replied, "hope neither of you mind, I've got a bone to pick with the Count."

Said Methuselah growled before turning to flee as the rest opened fire on them. Abel's gun fired while Hugue took off, running up the wall and cutting down several of the armed Methuselah. Rain leapt up onto the first floor and quickly grabbed Memlink, almost throwing him up against the wall with narrowed eyes as she noticed her sword hanging at his side.

"You know, not just anyone can touch my sword."

"Take it," he sneered in her face, "and leave here now and I'll let you live."

"The way I see it, you're in no position to barter," she took her sword from him, holding the silver blade close to his neck, the Methuselah visibly swallowing at the feel of silver so close to his skin, "You killed all those people, why?"

"For money, why else?"

Rain frowned, if that was true then someone else had to be behind it, someone who had pulled the strings on Memlink.

"Who?" when he said nothing she nicked his throat with her blade, the wound stinging as he winced in pain.

"Alright dammit! Jan, his name is Jan. He paid me to have the Watteau family killed but he got worried that someone would find out and has had us killing anyone who knew of them."

He said no more as the silver blade was buried into his chest, Rain's eyes narrowed angrily.

"For money...you killed innocent people for money..." she almost growled before withdrawing her blade, letting his body fall to the ground.


	30. When thieves deliver

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad to see people are still in with this fanfic so I hope you continue to enjoy! :D  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Thirty

Flicking the blood from her sword, Rain turned back and leapt over the balcony, dropping down beside Abel who turned to her finally but his eyes were elsewhere. Choosing to ignore it for the moment, Rain looked round wondering where Hugue had gotten to. Her question was answered when he walked over towards them, his eyes on the ground and his mind seemed to be far away until he stopped in front of them.

"The Count?" he asked.

"Gone," Rain answered, "are you alright Hugue?"

He was silent for a moment before he looked up at them, "I found the reason why my family was murdered..."

Rain nodded, "a man by the name of Jan, that's what Memlink said anyway."

Before she could get another word out, they all whipped round at the sound of something shifting. The werewolf staggered to its feet, one paw held off the ground, shaking its head as if clearing its mind before turning to look at them, sniffing the air and taking in the scent of blood. That's when Rain finally noticed the collar that was round its neck, its grey colour mingling with the werewolf's fur, but now it was crackling and sparking. Clearly her attack had sent the collar malfunctioning. Sheathing her sword slowly, Rain carefully moved towards the werewolf only to be stopped by Abel's hand.

"Don't Rain."

But she ignored him, shrugging him off as she continued closer to the animal as it growled at her.

"Oh shut up," she muttered to the werewolf, "if you promise not to bite, I'll get that collar off you."

The werewolf growled again as she neared but made no attempt to attack her. Rain ran a hand over the giant wolf's head, stroking the fur in a calming way while her other hand snapped the collar from its neck. Tossing it aside, Rain smiled warmly as the wolf shook itself as if relieved of a weight before drawing up to its full height, golden eyes meeting her blue eyes.

"Go on then, you don't have to listen to people like that anymore," she patted his head, "just don't go causing trouble."

The werewolf nudged her hand before bounding up the wall, claws digging into the stone before tearing out of the building leaving Rain smiling. Looking back at the stunned men she shrugged.

"I can't help it, canines are my favourite animals."

Abel shook his head just as a rope ladder was lowered to them through the ceiling, Kate's voice echoing down to them.

"Everyone onboard before the police get here!" she almost yelled at them.

As Abel took hold of the rope, Rain stepped back, "You two go on ahead, I'll be back in a second."

"But-"

She waved him on, "stop worrying, I promise its well worth risking a few more seconds," before she dashed off through a passage.

Reaching the cell she had been held inside, Rain could distinctly hear the sound of soft crying. Anais sat by the bars, hands held together as if praying, tears down her cheeks.

"Please God let Rain come back," she repeated quietly over and over.

Rain smiled warmly at her as the rest looked up in shock as she appeared by the bars.

"Thanks for praying for me, Anais."

The girl leapt up, eyes glittering as Rain broke the lock on the door, the bars sliding away before the girl embraced her happily.

"You came back!"

"I promised didn't I?" Rain motioned for the rest to follow, "come on, you're all free."

While most fled the building joyfully, thanking her in the process, Rain walked with Anais back to where the rope ladder leading up to the Iron Maiden was waiting. Anais looked at it warily, her hands shaking lightly.

"I...I can't climb that..."

"Why not?" Rain asked surprised as she put a hand on the rope ladder.

Anais looked away embarrassed, "I'm afraid of heights," she muttered but Rain merely chuckled and nodded her head.

"Alright then, put your arms round my neck and close your eyes, we'll be up in no time."

"You won't let me fall?"

"I promise."

With Anais' arms round her neck and the girl's eyes shut, Rain climbed up the rope ladder, surprising herself by how unhindered she felt. It seemed she was always being shocked by the strength she now had, and although at times it felt monstrous, she reminded herself that because of it she could help people like Anais. Something she would have never thought of doing a year ago. Reaching the Iron Maiden, she lifted herself and Anais in.

"You can open your eyes now."  
She did so and looked around in amazement at the Iron Maiden's insides.

"It's so beautiful..."

"Wait till you see the rest of it."

Kate was scolding the two men for leaving Rain to run around on her own even after rescuing her when the door opened behind them. Rain stepped in, looking behind her with a chuckle. She seemed to be holding someone's hand.

"N-No! I can't see him while I look like this!" a girl squeaked almost.

"Don't be silly," Rain laughed, "he won't mind a bit of dirt."

"I look like I've been dragged through a swamp."

"You want to see him don't you? So come on out?"

By this point all three of them were looking confused and curious as to what she was doing before the Methuselah took a step onto the deck, before being followed by a teenage girl, still holding her hand comfortingly. It took only a moment for it to hit Hugue as the girl's eyes fell on him, her emerald eyes widening on that familiar face of hers.

"A...Anais..." he almost couldn't speak, unable to believe his little sister was in front of him.

Said girls eyes once again filled with tears before she let go of Rain's hand and ran straight towards him, "brother!"

The two siblings embraced warmly, Hugue on his knees as he hugged his little sister, pain and relief on his face. Rain stood aside as Kate looked on the verge of tears herself when she felt Abel stand beside her.

"I think you have made Hugue a very happy man."

"I think I'm getting addicted to hearing people thank me," she chuckled before looking sideways at him before back over at the siblings where talking in another language that sounded French to Rain.

"I...I'm sorry for what I did," Abel spoke quietly so as not to be overheard.

"Why?"

He looked at her with wide eyes but she wasn't looking at him this time. Holding her by her shoulders, she finally looked back at him.

"I hurt you Rain," his voice was still hushed but she could hear the anger at his actions, "how do I know I won't hurt you again?"

Rain shut him up by placing a finger over his lips with a sigh "You forget Abel, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. I love everything about you, Abel," she whispered against his ear.

Abel's eyes widened a fraction as she suddenly bit his neck lightly but not enough to draw blood. He looked at her wide eyed as she took a step back with a smirk.

"Now we're even."

He had to stop himself from pulling her to him and kissing her in front of the others.

Turning around just as Anais ran over to her, beaming as she hugged Rain again.

"Thank you for saving me, Rain. You are the best Methuselah I've ever met."

Rain smiled and hugged the shorter girl back, "No problem," before she patted the girl's back, "how about we get you a nice hot bath and some clean clothes?"

Anais nodded furiously before leaving with the Methuselah.

"Are you crying Sister Kate?" Abel asked as the hologram of the woman crackled.

"No I'm not!" she sniffed, "If it's alright with you both I'll contact Catherina."

With that she flickered away, the airship turning as they headed back to Rom leaving the two men alone on the deck. Abel smiled at Hugue, adjusting his glasses.

"Will you still stay with the AX?" he asked curiously.

Hugue's eyes were on the doorway where both females had vanished before he nodded slightly, both knowing that he would still fight against vampires while there were those like the Counts. His green eyes turned to Abel suddenly.

"You are in love with Rain."

It wasn't a question but it still startled the silver haired priest nonetheless.

"O-Of course not, Father Hugue!"

The blonde man however didn't even blink at his blatant lie.

"Take care of her," was all Hugue said before he walked past the stunned priest.


	31. A Thief in Albion

**Another update! Thanks for the awesome reviews :D glad to see people are still interested with this fic so hope you enjoy the new chapter! This chapter returns back towards the canon manga (although as I said, some of these chapters were written before the manga came out so some things may be different), so there may be SPOILERS for the latest manga chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Thirty One

A few months had passed since the incident in Belgium and a new pain in Rain's head had begun. She should have been ecstatic to be in Albion after she had always wanted to visit the place. However she was not. Not when she was forced to stand by Esther as she delivered speech after speech, the same as always, to far too eager reporters. Luckily those of Londinium seemed somewhat more polite than those in Istavan. Still, if another camera flashed in her face she was going to lose it.

Catherina seemed to be getting her own back on the Methuselah by sending her with Esther on her almost worldwide trip. That woman was truly evil. Luckily it was night so she didn't have to wear the anti-UV lotion but she did have to wear her shaded glasses still, not to mention every time she yawned - which she was doing quite a bit of - she had to cover her mouth so no one noticed her fangs. The pains of being a Methuselah. Sighing, Rain could only hope things would end soon as Mary, a soldier and guard from Albion, turned them back towards the car, she felt relieved.

"I hope you both are enjoying Albion so far, Lady Saint, Miss Rain."

Esther smiled the same, forced smile she had all night but this time there was some truth behind it, "Oh yes, I am quite enjoying it so far, especially how beautiful it is at night."

"Almost as nice as Rome," Rain opted, "but I could get used to this place, think I could live here?"

Mary chuckled lightly, "I don't see why not."

Just then a sound alerted them to something approaching. It sounded very much like horses and a following carriage. Spinning around, people yelled as a horse-drawn carriage crashed through the glass windows and into the building. Rain almost slapped herself to see Abel screaming his head off as he hung on for dear life. Even Esther seemed to share her thoughts as they watched him hang on only to notice someone in the path of the runaway carriage who had yet to move.

"Look out!" Esther yelled, leaping forwards and pushing the woman out of the way just as Mary shot out the wheels of the carriage.

Rain had to admire her shot, knowing her title was obviously not for show, only to step aside as Abel skidded past her a wheel landing against him while a screw bounced off his forehead. Snickering to herself, she knelt beside him.

"You get no sympathy."

"Is that an angel? Have I finally reached Heaven?" he groaned hopefully.

Rain arched an eyebrow as Esther reached them, looking down at him worriedly, "are you alright Father Nightroad?"

"Is that you Esther? What a funny face."

"What?"

However Esther was soon drawn over to Mary who was eyeing up the paper that had flown from the carriage, said nun explaining who Abel was as Rain helped him stand.

"Lucky your head is so thick," she snickered while he pouted.

"You are so cruel to me, Rain."

"And you're such an idiot but I still love you."

She didn't miss his bright blue eyes shining just a little brighter as she said this. Rain was stunned as he sneakily stole a kiss while no one was looking. Smiling warmly at him, they suddenly looked over at Esther as they heard a gasp from the crowd. The woman she had just saved had dropped her bag and out had slipped a home-made bomb. Rain's eyes widened as she suddenly grabbed Esther, holding a gun to her head.

"No one move!" the woman hissed, eyes burning angrily at them and only then did Rain notice she was a Methuselah.

Mary threw out her hand, "No one move please! Why are you doing this? Are you part of the rebellion?"

"You should know, Bloody Mary!" the Methuselah hissed, "I would love to shoot you right now."

Before anyone could move, a helicopter appeared from above, shocking them all as a rope ladder was lowered and the Methuselah grabbed hold, still holding Esther hostage. Rain swore she was always getting captured. Feeling herself being pulled, she realised Abel was tugging her out of the building just as the Iron Maiden appeared from above, quickly climbing the rope ladder, the set off after the helicopter, the vast airship easily blocking its path.

"ESTHER!" Abel yelled over the roaring wind and the helicopter's spinning blades.

"Father Nightroad! Rain!" she yelled back, a look of relief on her face while the Methuselah looked less pleased by the second.

Abel easily shot out the engine of the helicopter but Rain suddenly became aware of its decent and found it rather problematic.

"Have the death of the Lady Saint on your heads," the Methuselah woman spoke through Esther's communicator just as the helicopter exploded.

Rain and Abel's eyes widened as Esther plummeted. The silver haired priest tried to reach out for her outstretched hand but it was no help, they were too far away. That's when he became aware of being alone. Rain had leapt from the rope ladder, speeding after Esther and grabbing her friend's hand as she looked up at the Methuselah shocked. She wasn't going to let her friend get hurt after all they had been through. As they hit the ground, somewhat softer than Rain had believed, they blacked out.

* * *

"Rain...Rain! Will you get up Rain?"

The shout was enough to amplify the pain in her head so much she groaned and covered Esther's mouth.

"Five more minutes..."

The smack upside her head was enough to send Rain rolling off the mountain of hay they had fallen onto.

Both of them strolled through the dark streets of some town in Albion, Rain still picking hay from her hair and clothes with a grumble, while Esther seemed determined to figure out a way back to where the Embassy was. Even Rain wasn't sure where they were. They had fallen quite far and it seemed they were definitely not in the same place they had started out...this was why she hated coming to new places? It totally threw her sense of direction out. Grumbling darkly at this, only then did she notice Esther had stopped by a phone booth, clearly trying to remember the phone number for the Embassy. Seeing that she couldn't remember it, she turned to the blue haired Methuselah.

"Can you remember it?"

Rain shuffled on her spot while Esther threw her hands into the air, "it's useless!"

"Ah! Sister Esther? What are you doing here?" a man all but yelled from inside the phone booth.

Rain didn't like the look of the guy who quickly came after them. He was dressed like a reporter and somehow he knew Esther who knew him, and obviously did not want to speak to him as he was forced to stop her. As the man began to question her about Esther's father, Rain's dislike continued to grow. Even Esther's anger was provoked much to her surprise. It seemed their little crimson haired nun had grown an even more fierce temper that had Rain proud. That's when a new voice interrupted, one that sounded so familiar.

"Excuse me~~~ I'm sorry for interrupting but..."

Esther stopped in her tracks but Rain knew that she had been about to say 'Father' and she didn't blame her. His voice was not unlike Abel's airy tone and as they turned to see the man walking towards them, her eyes widened in shock at the likeness between the two, however one main difference was the shoulder length golden hair and white suit with top hat. And he was lost. The irony!

"What's with you?" the reporter almost growled, "I'm in the middle of getting information here. If you're lost go ask someone else!"

Rain rolled her eyes.

"Eh heh heh~ I'm very sorry but this young lady looked in trouble. Wouldn't it be better to treat women kinder? Just kidding!" he all but giggled.

Already his overly childish attitude was stringing on the reporter's nerves.

"You...you trying to pick a fight?" he grabbed the man's wrist as said man cried out in pain, tears in his eyes, "do you know who I am?"

Rain was just about to step in, feeling a little left out at the moment, when the map flew in the breeze and landed over a passing horse's eyes. From there completely random events happened that meant a man washing the streetlights over them dropped his bucket of water...right on the reporter's head. Laughing, the reporter turned on Rain.

"You damn brats!"

"You deserved it," Rain snickered as she flicked the bucket on the man's head making it ring as he staggered backwards, "go back to bed, gramps."

Just then the owner of the restaurant behind them stepped out, a kind look on his face as he tried to settle the disturbance only to learn the reporter's name as he took the bucket from his head.

"GET OUTTA MY SIGHT YOU HYENA BASTARD!" the man chased the reporter away angrily leaving Rain snickering as she leafed through the reporter's wallet.

"Ooh, quite a bit of money here..."

"Rain!" Esther admonished.

"Thief," she said as if it explained everything, stowing the wallet in her pocket with a satisfied smile only to see the golden haired man praising Esther.

Feeling a little left out, Rain huffed, "come on Esther, we've got enough of strange men back in the Vatican to keep talking to random strange men on the street."

"Cruel~~!" he whined, "could you please tell me where I am?"

Sighing, Esther took the map only to freeze and scrunch it up in her hand.

"It can't be that hard," Rain muttered as she took the map, only to freeze at the world map.

Rather than Esther's more relaxed crumpling of the map, the Methuselah simply tore it into pieces. Both she and Esther turned to try and lose the man but he simply called after them. He continued to follow them no matter how fast they walked, the man flamboyantly offering anything Esther wanted for helping him. Rain was having trouble tuning out the annoying man but as he momentarily fell silent as Esther suddenly yelled at him, she caught something else nearby.


	32. A Thief and a Devil in Disguise

**Sorry for the wait! Cracking on with University work again got me sidetracked from updating, forgive me! But thanks for the awesome reviews so far, it makes me happy to see them appear in my inbox :) Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Thirty Two

A scream was the first thing that alerted the three to trouble. Whipping round, Rain's eyes fixed on the blur moving between the crowd, clearly with Haste as their ally. And not just one but two. What the hell was with the Methuselah around here? However as Rain made to move to draw her sword, Esther suddenly grabbed her arm.

"You can't! Lady Catherina ordered that you keep a low profile!"

Rain ground her teeth together. Then what was she supposed to do? She glimpsed back at the man in the white suit who was watching the approaching Methuselah with wide eyes, hiding behind Esther. That's when she figured something out.

"Doesn't matter if they can't see me."

With that she knelt down and let a flash of electricity crawl across the ground and into all the nearby streetlights. The lights suddenly shut off leaving them in darkness, the stars and moon hidden from sight, several more people screaming at the sudden loss of light. She had to be quick. Rain easily used Haste to leap at the momentarily stunned Methuselah, drawing her sword deftly before slicing one of them across the chest. He fell back with a muffled cry of pain which startled the other back into life. A clawed hand barely missed her face as she leapt backwards, aware of people running around or stood still in panic. Almost stumbling into someone as they ran past her, Rain cursed quietly as she blocked the clawed hand with her arm, blood seeping from it as the clawed digits sank into her arm. Spinning her sword in her hand, she sliced the arm at the elbow before tossing it aside. Grabbing the Methuselah before he could fall back, Rain's eyes glowered through the dark at him.

"Who sent you?" she hissed quietly.

"Who do you think?" he chuckled darkly back at her only to fall silent, his eyes rolling backwards as he bit down on a poison capsule in his mouth.

Dropping the dead body, she tossed him and the other into a side alley just as the streetlights flickered back on. With her sword sheathed at her side again, Rain winced lightly as she moved her bleeding arm.

"Rain!" Esther's voice cut into her thoughts but she didn't look up as the nun ran over, "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine," Rain shrugged her friend off, "it'll heal soon enough."

"Are you sure? That looks nasty," the golden haired man peered over Esther's shoulder innocently just as a car pulled up beside them.

"Sister Esther? Is that you Sister Esther? Miss Rain?"

"Mr Butler!"

"My what a surprise," the Butler smiled slightly, "you are surprised also Mr Guderian?"

As always the werewolf said nothing, silently staring out ahead of him. Rain however was already leaning down beside his window with a smile.

"Hello again Wolfy."

Surprisingly he turned and looked at her with his golden eyes, giving her a small nod. Rain almost jumped as the golden haired man suddenly clapped her on the back.

"Let me introduce you to my two pals! This is Sister Esther and Rain!"

"Since when have we been pals?" Rain almost ground out to Esther who looked to be having a similar thought.

"You two are in a hurry, right? Well hop in the car Esther, Rain!"

Rain blinked as she and Esther waved their hands.

"No, no, we're fine! Right Esther?"

"Yes! We're alright!"

"Nonsense, if my lord wishes it, it will be done," the Butler opened the door for them, "don't worry, we will be passing the palace on our way anyway."  
Sighing in defeat, Rain moved to take a seat with Esther behind her when said nun suddenly asked the man a question.

"I still don't know your name."

"My name?" he asked whilst pointing to himself before taking off his hat, smiling like a child, "my name is Cain."

Esther smiled slightly before turning to slide into the car, only to find Rain frozen, wide eyes staring at the newly introduced man behind them.

"Rain?" she asked, confused while Cain merely continued to smile brightly at them.

Slowly she snapped from whatever she was looking at and forced a smile back at Esther, "sorry, spaced off for a minute."

Once sat inside the car as it drove off, Rain sat with her arms crossed, silently staring at Cain as he spoke excitedly with Esther, Mr Butler sat beside her. No way. She couldn't believe it...but he fit some of the things Abel had told her. Not to mention he looked almost exactly like him! So why hadn't he done anything yet? It must have been obvious to him and Mr Butler that she knew just by how she reacted to his name...so why hadn't he acted on it? And more importantly why had she agreed to still get in the car? She should have grabbed Esther and ran and not stopped running until she was back with Abel. But instead she had sat in the car with them; why? And why did she suddenly come to the conclusion that she would not speak a word of this to Abel? Rain's head hurt with all her thinking. Luckily something appeared to take her mind of things for the moment.

Winding down the window, drawing a few looks at the motion, Rain drew out the reporter's wallet, emptied the money into her lap and tossed the empty wallet at said reporter as they passed him. She snickered as it smacked him in the face, winding up the window to block out his string of curses. She looked over at Esther who was shaking her head as the woman began counting the money.

"You really are a thief after all," Mr Butler chuckled.

"That's not very good," Cain tapped a finger to his chin but she wasn't falling for his innocent act now, "I can give you lots of money if you want!" he chimed happily.

"No thank you," Rain finished counting her money before stuffing it in her inside pocket, "thieves take pride in being able to take things from others, the more unobtainable the better. Never steal from a thief."

"Why not?" he asked cutely, tilting his head to the side curiously.

Rain chuckled darkly, "because if you take something from a thief, not only will they take it back, but everything the idiot who stole from the thief, owns."

"Scary~~~"

Rain couldn't believe how long the drive was taking and she was running out of things to occupy her mind. She was almost thankful when Butler asked what they had been doing since they had last met, although she had been surprised he had directed this question at her and not Esther.

"Well I went to Germanicus, got captured and made to fight a werewolf to entertain the Methuselah population there," she ticked things off on her fingers, "found and rescued the sister of a friend, dealt with all the Methuselah there, set free the werewolf and escaped...the usual for me lately."

Rain blinked as Esther suddenly smacked her round the head, "when were you going to tell me this?"

"Ow! Sorry, I didn't have time while you were busy talking to all the reporters, you know, I'm not supposed to be flashing around my Methuselah status and all that."

"Since when do you listen?"

Rain cringed and watched the nun warily as she sat back with a growl.

"You really know how to make me worry."

"You must lead an exciting life, Miss Rain."

She eyed him up before crossing her arms, noticing the wounds had finally healed, "not really, it can be quite boring sometimes...not to mention it gets a bit dull with everyone trying to kill you for some reason or other."

"Not everyone," Esther reminded her with a nudge just as they thankfully arrived outside the palace.

As Butler opened the car door for them, bidding goodbye as Esther slid out, Rain made to follow quickly only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Bye, bye now!" Cain waved ecstatically at Esther over Rain's shoulder.

She wasn't ready for the voice that spoke too close for comfort, despite his airy attitude; the tone of his voice was layered with darkness.

"Do be careful, threats aren't always taken lightly," but as she turned to look back at him slightly, he was still beaming, "joking~!"

Rain couldn't get out of the car fast enough. As she watched the car drive away, she shivered lightly causing her friend to look at her worriedly.

"Are you sure you're alright, Rain?"

"Just a little tired is all," she tried to reassure the crimson haired nun.

For a moment, the thought of telling Abel flashed through her mind until she pictured what would happen. No, this was her problem for now. The idea hurt but she would have to keep it a secret from the silver haired goofball otherwise...she feared she would lose him.


	33. Dresses and bad dreams

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Thirty Three

"I'm truly, deeply sorry!" Abel continued to plead and beg to Esther and had been for the past hour since they had turned up at the palace. Rain was glad to have reached their destination however there was something she wasn't fond of. Since she had yet to be made a full AX member, she didn't have the privilege of being exempt from the formal attire. At that moment she refused to leave her room. Esther sighed as she knocked once again on the door.

"I'm not coming out!" Rain yelled out to her friend.

"Don't be silly! It's only a dress, Rain."

"I don't care! And don't even think of bringing that goofball to get me!"

After further failed attempts, the nun finally left.

Inside the room Rain sighed as she looked herself over critically in the full length mirror. It was incredibly rare for her to dress up, even more so for her to actually wear a dress! Grumbling to herself, Rain stared once again into the mirror. For a split second she thought she saw a golden haired man stood by her window, blue eyes staring at her and a dark smile on the man's face however as she whipped round there was no one there. Sighing, she ran a hand over her face. That man was starting to haunt her. Seeing as there was no way she could remain in her room all night, she slipped outside silently, not really wanting to be noticed. So she jumped a mile when a voice came from behind her.

"Are you lost?"

Spinning round, for a brief moment she paled at the locks of golden, blonde hair she could see beneath a dark hood, however the voice didn't belong to Cain who she had met before. Instead the man in front of her was covered in a black cloak, the hood pulled up to hide most of his face but for the bottom of it, and almost instantly she could tell he was a Methuselah.

"Not really..." she trailed off, eyeing him warily which he chuckled lightly at.

"I see you have already noticed. Do not worry; I am not here for what you may think. I am merely here to visit the ailing Queen who I know well."

"Oh," Rain blinked, not really accustomed to meeting many nice Methuselah outside of the Empire, "sorry...who are you?"

He gave her a slight bow, "I am the Earl of Manchester, but you may call me Virgil. And you, Miss..."

"Rain O'Neil," she smiled and held out her hand much to his surprise but he took her hand, making her blush as he left a light kiss to the back of her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rain. Although I am quite surprised to see another Methuselah in the palace."

Rain laughed lightly, "its a good thing they don't know, only my friends from the Vatican do."

"You are from the Vatican?" he asked intrigued, silently guiding her down corridors as she unconsciously followed.

"I live in Rome, yes, but I work with the AX in some ways."

"And you are free?" he asked making her look at him surprised, "they do not make you do things against your will?"

"No, no, they're my friends."

"Forgive me," he inclined his head in apology, "but I have heard stories of our kind being used as tools...it saddens me so that I only wish to help them."

Rain looked at him thoughtfully, judging that he really was a nice guy as she smiled at him, "don't worry, I'm not being used but if I ever am, I know who to come to."  
He chuckled at this.

"HALT!" a commanding voice yelled at them.

Rain's eyes snapped towards where it had come from, easily peering through the darkness only to find Mary stood there with her gun aimed at them; along with her were Esther and Abel.

"The Earl of Manchester?" she exclaimed in surprise, slowly lowering her gun before noticing Rain, "Miss Rain, it would be wise for you to join us."

Rain crossed her arms, "I would have to say otherwise," however Virgil silently took a step back, clearly motioning for her to do as Mary said.

This was hardly fair! There was nothing wrong with him and yet here was Mary ordering him to leave despite Virgil only wishing to convey his hopes of the Queen's better health. But before she could speak, Virgil had bowed his head slightly to Mary's wishes.

"As you wish..." before he inclined his head to Rain in goodbye before leaving back into the shadows.

Rain almost stormed over to them group, barely noticing Abel's wide eyes taking in the dress she was wearing, before she glared at Mary.

"What was that for? He didn't do anything wrong!"

"His presence in the Palace is forbidden unless the Queen expresses otherwise," Mary answered calmly.

Rain opened her mouth, no doubt about to put herself in trouble but Esther suddenly grabbed her, a hand over her mouth as she laughed nervously to Mary.

"Please ignore our friend, Mary. I think Rain might have had a bit too much to drink tonight."

"I haven't even had a sip!" Rain growled behind her friend's hand.

Mary just arched an eyebrow before continuing on their way, explaining how the Earl had committed some taboo against the Queen but they couldn't get rid of him no matter how they tried. Rain continued to glare at the back of her head the entire way until Abel suddenly leaned sideways to her.

"You look quite beautiful in that dress, Rain."

Blinking in surprise, forgetting her annoyance, she blushed lightly before looking away, "well don't get used to it...its back to pants, boots and shirts tomorrow!"

He chuckled lightly in amusement before clearing his throat, "so...how did you meet the Earl?"

Rain looked sideways at him, "oh, he just made me jump when I left my room, we were talking all the way here...before someone got all touchy and yelled at him to leave!"

Esther shot her a silencing glare backwards before they reached Esther's room, Mary bidding them goodnight and not a second later Esther was yelling at Abel.

"We have to follow!"

"You want to go after Captain Spencer?" Abel almost yelped, far too surprised by the crimson haired nun's sudden shout.

"Not her! The person we were just talking to!"

However Abel didn't seem to like the idea but Rain was all for it. Esther crossed her arms and turned.

"Fine then, I and Rain shall go."  
"N-Now wait a minute!" Abel threw out his hands, "I understand I'll go!"

"And we're coming along too!" Rain nodded her head however Abel was having none of it as he shook a finger at them.

She was tempted to bite said digit.

"No can do. You need to be here to meet the Pope, Esther. And you are meant to be guarding her, Rain."

"But..." Esther trailed off.

"Don't worry, I won't be long," he smiled reassuringly in the way that just made Rain want to believe him.

But she had a bad feeling about this.

"Please be careful, Father,"

Watching him leave, Rain sighed wishing she could go after him but knowing that he had been right. She was supposed to be watching Esther...but it felt like ages since she had last spent any long moments of time with Abel. Ever since what had happened in Belgium, she had been sent to keep guard over Esther and she hadn't seen Abel since until the other day. Of course she had missed him, even his goofy facade, but he had seemed a little distant since she had returned with Esther after meeting Cain...or was it the other way round? She was far too worried that Abel would find out about Cain's appearance that she found herself unable to look into his eyes. Rain had lied, one of the very things she hated, and it was starting to eat her up inside.

"Rain?" Esther's voice startled her, "are you alright?"

"Fine, don't worry," Rain answered a little too quickly but her friend didn't seem to notice.  
"I hope Father Nightroad will be okay...it's a shame you didn't get to show off your dress."

Rain groaned, "now I've got to get out of the damn thing!"

* * *

_She was warm. She could feel familiar arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in a comforting embrace and refusing to let go. She should have felt content but she wasn't. Something was wrong. Rain opened her eyes, peering through the darkness at the steel walls around her. A light was flickering overhead, almost hurting her eyes with it, before she looked down at the pair of arms around her. She recognised those clawed hands and sleeves belonging to the AX uniform._

"_Abel?" she whispered, feeling his weight shrouding her._

_There was no response. Rain noticed he seemed to have turned Crusnik, one of his black wings resting over her as if protecting her. Why? A sickening feeling was beginning to rise in her stomach. Why wasn't he answering?_

"_Abel?" she tried again, a little louder,_

_ That's when the Methuselah caught scent of the last thing she wanted to smell. Her eyes widening as her hand felt something warm sticking to her hand. As she raised her hand to her face, the light flickering on over head, she found crimson blood staining her hand, and she knew it wasn't her own._

"_Abel!"_

_Carefully slipping out from under him, Rain spun round on her knees, and gently turned him onto his back only for her to gasp, her heart halting in her chest. He was covered in blood and his chest refused to rise and fall with life. His eyes were closed no matter how much she yelled at him to open them. Behind her was a dark laugh with a familiar hint of childishness that she recalled._

"_Poor, poor little Raincloud."_

* * *

Rain leapt awake, breathing harshly as sweat beaded her forehead. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, for an instant wondering why she didn't recognise it until she recalled earlier, being the room that she had been given at the palace. Feeling the after effects of the nightmare, Rain let her head fall into her hands as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. She had to go check if Abel was back. However as she knocked on his door, there was no answer. Abel still not had returned and the sick feeling remained in her gut.


	34. The Darker side of a Thief

**Another update! Thanks for the awesome reviews/favs/alerts, I'm glad so many people like this fic! I've only got a few weeks left at University before the summer holidays (early finish woot!) so hopefully i'll get back into writing (although not sure if it will be this fic and the others I'm writing since there are so many I have on the go! I should really stop haha) But here it changes a bit from canon just because the manga hadn't updated at that point so FORGIVE ME if it looks a bit weird!  
Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC!**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Thirty Four

Rain hadn't slept a wink and judging by the look of Esther as she joined her friend that morning, neither had she. Both women sat at the table, Esther picking at her food while Rain ate slowly but not really tasting it. In fact she wanted to be sick with the feeling in her stomach but she guessed it would be rude to not at least try and eat...besides she didn't want to worry anyone. As a maid cleaned up their dishes, Esther apologising for not eating anything, Rain excused herself, motioning outside.

"I'm just going to take a walk...just outside."

Esther's eyes brightened slightly, "are you going to look for Father Nightroad?"

Rain blinked before chuckling lightly, she should have known better than to be able to slip past her friend. Nodding lightly, the red haired nun smiled in relief before she almost pushed the Methuselah towards the door.

"Then hurry up before anyone notices you're gone!"

"I'm going! I'm going! Just let me put on my lotion dammit!"

It was such an annoyance to have to put on the anti-UV lotion so she could walk in the sun, but it was much better than having to stick to shadows lest she burst into flames.

However her search had led to a quick end, only furthering her worry at the dark stains marring the cobbled ground. She had no doubt it was Abel's blood and it took all she had no to overact. Even more so when a hand landed on her shoulder, making her spin around ready to attack, only to blink in shock at the cloaked Methuselah stood hidden in the darkest shadows. Virgil eyed her with surprise.

"You are able to stand in sunlight, Miss Rain?"

"What? Oh, anti-UV lotion," she relaxed slightly with a sigh, "the Cardinal made sure I have plenty handy."  
"I see, it must be wonderful to walk in sunlight..." he sounded quite nostalgic but soon changed his tone as he motioned for her to follow him, "You are friends with Father Nightroad, correct?"

Rain stiffened instantly, her eyes snapping to him as she followed him through shadowed alleys, "you know where he is? Is he alright?"

Virgil chuckled lightly, "I see the answer is yes. I found the Father last night, I assume he was following me when he tangled with a murderer round here who unfortunately escaped before I could deal with him. Do not fear, his life is not in peril, I have taken care of his injuries."

The relief hit her like a train. Even Virgil noticed her shoulders sinking to their usual level as she sighed in relief deeply. He arched an eyebrow but said nothing for the moment, simply guiding her along the way.

"Thank you...really, it means a lot to know he's okay. Where are we going anyway?"

"It is called the Ghetto," he answered truthfully, "It is the last sanctuary for our kind, created with the Queen's knowledge but it remains a secret for its most part."

She nodded in understanding as he led her suddenly into a tunnel where a lift was surprisingly waiting. Rain was silent all the way down, eyeing the dark walls curiously noting that they looked out of place compared to the city above. The metal walls looked more like something you would see from an old sci-fi movie her father had told her about. Virgil opened a door only for a woman's shouts to echo down the corridor. Peering inside the room, the first thing she noticed was the large number of children - the room looking something like a classroom - and the second was the female Methuselah that had kidnapped Esther binding up Abel with her hair that seemed to have come alive.

"Vanessa!" Virgil shouted to her surprise, "stop your violence at once."

"No!" she yelled back angrily, "this man is from the Vatican!"

"He is my guest," he answered calmly, gesturing to Rain at his side, "behave more like a lady to our guests."

"Another?" Vanessa almost hissed before blinking, noticing Rain's eyes and clearly realising that she too was a Methuselah.

Slowly she withdrew her power from Abel who rubbed his neck lightly. Virgil apologised for his sister's quick temper before fully introducing himself just as Rain leapt on Abel. The silver haired priest was not the only one surprised by her sudden action, her arms wrapped round his neck as she hugged him tightly.

"You worried me you stupid idiot!"

She couldn't help it. The relief was almost overpowering. Maybe it was all that had happened since she had come to Albion finally getting to her. Abel blinked before wrapping his arms round her with a worried frown.

"I'm sorry I worried you Rain...are you alright?"

"Of course I am," she sat back and glared at him, lightly hitting him round the head, "why wouldn't I be? You're the idiot getting stabbed late at night!"

He laughed nervously at this but quickly feel silent, looking at her worriedly. It hadn't taken him long to notice that something was wrong with her after she had returned with Esther.

Abel had noticed her distance and he had noticed how she refused to look him in the eyes anymore. Was she hiding something? Although it pained him slightly, he knew better than to try and pry it from her, knowing and hoping that she would soon tell him. He didn't like the idea of secrets - as she had all too well explained when she was trying to get his past from him - knowing that it was safer for the knowledge to be known by Rain if she was going to be part of his life. And dammit he couldn't see his life without her...if he tried it was bleak and dark. Just the thought made him shiver. Rain had made a way into his heart greater than anyone had, with the exception of Lilith, and he would not give up the feeling of solace he had with her. He felt like there may be a small chance that his sins could be forgiven. With that thought he warmly held her back.

"Dear oh dear, what a mess I got myself into," he chuckled lightly.

Oddly Abel wished to remain in the Ghetto for a while, obviously curious to speak with some of its occupants, that and Vanessa didn't seem to trust him still. Not surprisingly she didn't seem too bothered about Rain, the children had all looked up at her curiously before she had left, asking if she was friends with many other terran. Virgil led the way out of the Ghetto, Rain following feeling much better than she had before.

"Can I rely on you to keep this place secret?" he asked as they reached the surface.

"Of course," Rain gratefully smiled at him, "thank you for taking care of the idiot."

He chuckled, "it is my pleasure."

* * *

Sensing Esther nearby, Rain made her way around the waterways and towards where she could see the red head, dressed somewhat inconspicuously along with the Pope himself, also dressed in similar clothes to blend in. The two were just turning away from a stall selling chips, the nun spotting her first with a wide smile and a wave.

"Rain!"

That's when she also noticed the two were not alone. Rain was inwardly horrified to see a familiar blonde, air-head man with them and the tall, dark butler also. The day could not get any worse. Forcing another smile as she neared, Cain beamed at her.

"Well hello again Rain!"

"Hi..." was her unenthusiastic smile only to jump as both teens almost jumped on her, surprised by the worry on Esther and even the Alessandro's face also.

"Did you find Father Nightroad? Is he alright?" they both almost shouted.

Rain shot a venomous glare at Cain who seemed to be looking at her far too closely for comfort.

"The idiot is perfectly fine with some friends of mine, now how about we take a change of scenery?"

Esther frowned at her evasiveness and lack of detail however before she could ask, the portion of chips was thrown from her hands by Cain. Almost on instinct, Rain's hand shifted closer to her sword hilt only to notice a cat eating the falling chips before violently coughing up blood, dead in seconds. As Mr Butler examined the cat, Alessandro quickly throwing his own chips away fearfully, when a click snapped Rain to alert.

Turning quickly, she caught sight of the chip seller throwing a huge Gatling gun onto the worktop in front of him, aimed straight at them. As he opened fire, the Methuselah woman pushed the two down before crouching herself to avoid the bullets. Innocent people passing by were struck down in a hail of bullets. As the bullets halted for a moment, Rain was horrified by the sight of a couple laying dead together, blood staining their clothes. For an instant she saw herself and Abel there as she recalled from the nightmare. She was briefly aware of the two stumbling backwards and falling into the river below however Rain was dead intent on being rid of the shooter. Anger boiled inside of her before erupting into something she couldn't recall feeling before. A true murderous intent. Vanishing with haste, Rain appeared before the well built man. He seemed surprised by her sudden appearance, even more so as she tore the huge gun from his grasp and tossed it far off into the river. Not giving him a second to run, her right hand lashed out and clasped his face. His eyes widened, staring straight up into a pair of burning crimson irises and he knew fear. So much so that it made Rain freeze. What was she doing? Was this what she really wanted? To be looked at in fear?

"Do it."

Cain stood not too far away, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Or are you still a coward, little Rain?"

She snapped. Electricity crackled across her hand as she ground her teeth together.

"I'm no coward!"

A blast of electricity exploded the entire stall sending parts scattering here and there. The man fell back, his face scorched from the burning electricity so close to him, dead on the ground where he belonged. So why was she so horrified by her own doings? Cain was clapping ecstatically, giving her a thumbs up as she looked at him with wide eyes. What had she done? She had killed a human even after disarming him of his weapon. In her mind, she argued that it was what he deserved, and yet another voice spoke quietly.

'You are not better than him.'


	35. Brothers reunited

**Sorry again for the wait! University work finished now just an exam to go so I should update a bit more frequently hopefully! (at least until all the pre-written chapters are posted, forgive me again!) Hope you enjoy and thanks again for the reviews/favs/alerts! Also I apologise if this is a bit fast paced haha, if I had the chance I'd rewrite most of it however my new obsession with the Avengers has killed my ability to multi-fanfic! Still, I hope you enjoy! ALSO THIS IS NOT CANON! What happens in this chapter is from my own imagination and from what I thought of from the anime, just as a warning hehe.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Thirty Five

It was raining once again. The weather she was aptly named after seemed to follow her wherever she went. Esther and Alessandro were safe thanks to Virgil who had caught them before they were swept below the river, however she couldn't face returning to her friend. Nor could she face the idea of returning to Abel. Just what had she done? She'd never killed an unarmed person before, let alone a human one. Rain didn't know what to do. To make things worse...the way she had killed him! All the past events and nuisances seemed to have led up this moment of finally snapping.

Stood in an alley with her head bowed, the Methuselah looked, to any, tired. Or that's how she appeared to Virgil anyway. Said blonde vampire silently watched the woman stand there with the rain beating down on her neck and head. Slowly making his way towards her, he paused a meter away.

"Do you wish to see Father Nightroad again?"

Rain simply nodded, barely registering the light grip around her shoulders as he led her through alleys and towards the Ghetto, his cloak wrapping round her for protection despite her already sodden clothing.

Abel laughed along with the children even though they were laughing at his antics. It was truly a heart warming sight in the Ghetto. They were steadily growing to trust him even though Vanessa still seemed sore about him being there. The door hissed open behind him but he didn't turn. If he had he would have noticed a sodden Rain stood there, watching with a torn expression. Virgil had left to speak with his sister and for the moment Rain was happy to be unnoticed in the room. As she watched the children play with Abel, teasing him as he as he lost to a young boy in a game of chess. If anything, the sight brought a small smile to her face and for a moment she felt her worries dim until Abel finally turned. He was smiling as brightly as the children but was replaced by a frown as his eyes took her in worriedly. Standing up as the children watched, he wrapped his coat around her shoulders showing off his white bandaged torso.

"Rain? Is something wrong? You're soaking wet!"

She had to tell him the truth. About the man she had killed...and about Cain. But as she opened her mouth to talk her earpiece crackled to life.

"Rain?" Sister Kate's voice, "please come in Rain!"

Cursing mentally, Rain hailed the sister, "Kate? Could it wait a few minutes?"

"What? No! This is an emergency! Some of the Orden's forces have been spotted heading your way!"

Her eyes widened in shock as Kate's voice suddenly turned to static. Suddenly the lights inside the Ghetto snapped off, a few children screaming as emergency lighting came on, dim crimson lights casting shadows everywhere.

"What is it?" Abel asked as he tried to soothe the children.

"The Orden," she replied quickly, moving to the door to keep watch with narrowed eyes.

What she had to say would wait, for now she would concentrate on keeping these people alive. Catching sight of a rustling robe, Rain drew her sword quickly whilst backing up from the door.

"Stay behind us children," Abel quickly took up a protective stance in front of the terrified children just as two Autojagers launched into the room almost silently. If it hadn't been for her and Abel's keen sight and senses, they would have missed the two enemies. Gunshots rang out, not the only ones around the Ghetto, before the bodies thumped to the ground, dead.

"Stay here with the children," Abel made for the door but she shook her head.

"You're still injured, I should go."

"I'll be fine, just please protect these children," he almost pleaded for no further argument.

With that she was left alone to guard the children in the teaching room. Behind her she could hear a few sniffles but apart from that they tried to keep deathly silent. Looking behind her, pairs of young eyes met hers fearfully and it almost broke her heart. Was this fight her fault? Had the Orden followed her and decided to attack the Ghetto for some reason? Either way she felt partly responsible.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," she sighed.

No other Autojagers came through the door however she could distantly hear fighting and the scent of blood floated through the hallways. Footsteps echoed through the hall outside the door and her hand tightened on her sword. Rain's eyes narrowed warily as the door creaked slowly open.

Panting from the strain of his injuries, Abel had to take a moment to catch his breath. It was ridiculous how his wound pestered him, he only hoped it would heal soon. Virgil and Vanessa had found him as he held off the Orden's forces, demanding answers that the sister didn't seem to like. Abel suspected she had worked with the Orden but had yet to find a time to ask. Still, he couldn't understand why the Orden would choose to attack the Ghetto. Where they trying to spark up another war by blaming the massacre of the Ghetto on the humans? Or were they after something? Abel had his own questions but seemed no closer to answering them as he shot down yet another Autojager. Dietrich must have made hundreds of the foul creatures!

However the tides seemed to have waned but not without loss on their side. Several of the weaker Methuselah had fallen to the first wave. With the power out but for emergency, all their defence mechanisms had failed.

"It seems we have cleared all of those down here," Virgil sighed sadly but not without a hint of anger in his voice, "we should regroup with Miss Rain."

Abel nodded lightly, a strange bad feeling twisting his gut. They had gotten rid of the Autojagers so why did he still feel like this was not the end? He soon found out why.

As the door creaked open, Rain let out a sigh of relief to see Esther poking her head inside worriedly, gun in hand.

"Esther? What are you doing here?" the Methuselah almost laughed as her shoulders slumped.

"Rain!" the crimson haired woman smiled slightly, "I was so worried. Sister Kate sent me the coordinates after she told me what was happening, the Pope is safe."

Nodding, Rain noticed two Methuselah also joining them, a couple she knew were most likely worried about their child. A young girl ran out from behind Rain and into her parent's arms.

"It's okay, we're with you now little one," her father soothed before glancing up at Rain, "thank you for taking care of them."

About to reply, her eyes snapped up to the door once again as a familiar, dark presence made itself known on the other side. Gripping her sword tightly, almost imprinting the hilt into her palms, Rain pulled Esther back from the door.

"Stay behind me."

Shocked by her friend's sudden serious, icy tone, Esther complied with a frown just as an airy chuckle floated from the shadowed doorway.

"Isn't that..." Esther frowned in confusion, trying to peer through the darkness just as a white top hat made itself visible, quickly followed by the white suit and golden hair so bright it was a wonder the darkness had hidden him. Maybe it was due to how dark his soul was. The nun's eyes widened in shock.

"C-Cain? But why are you here? You too Mr Butler!" she added as the dark butler made himself known beside his master.

"Why hello there, Miss Esther, little Rain."

* * *

As Abel appeared with Virgil and Vanessa in tow, it was to the sudden yell from Esther's lips. Racing into the room, they skidded to a halt shocked, but none more so than Abel. His wide blue eyes centred on the scene finding it almost too much to take in. The children cowered in a corner with a horrified looking Esther, her arms round them protectively. In the centre was Rain accompanied by two other Methuselah, the latter leaping at the two stood by the front door of the classroom. Abel couldn't believe his eyes at the white clad man that stood there smiling like a child at Christmas, accompanied by a familiar looking man with eyes and hair as dark as shadows. It was Rain's yell that startled him from his shock.

"Don't!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" a young girl cried.

The two Methuselah were mercilessly cut down by two hidden Autojagers, blood decorating the walls along with a child's tearful screams for her parents. Both factors dug deep into Rain as the unmistakable twin of Abel Nightroad glanced over at the newcomers with outstretched arms.

"Welcome dear brother! I was wondering when you would finally join the reunion~"


	36. A turn for the worse

**Once again I apologise for not updating lately! Uni's over with for the summers so hopefully I'll remember to update with the last 5-6 pre-written chapters. If I can get back in the mood I may even start writing again *fingers crossed* all sorts of things have been putting me off so I haven't been writing much of anything for a while now. Still, hope you enjoy and send me reviews to remind me to update! Hahaaha. I apologise for any grammar/spelling errors!  
THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO FAR, ALL THE LOVE TO MY READERS! Your reviews have definitely made me feel happier over the past few weeks :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Thirty Six

"Mommy! Daddy!"

_A young Rain woke in the middle of the night, tears and sweat mixing on her pallid face. Yet another nightmare. And as always within seconds Seth was at her side, wrapping her young arms around the shaking girl._

"_Shh, it's okay Rain. Aunty Seth is here."_

_Hugging the girl who looked only a few years older than herself, Rain sobbed into her clothes._

"_Why do I keep having nightmares, Aunty Seth? I'm so scared."_

"_I know, little Rain. But you are a very brave girl, don't you forget that."_

"_But I see __**him**__," she whimpered quietly, "sometimes he's just stood there...but other times...he's coming straight towards me...I'm so scared Aunty Seth!"_

_ Holding her tighter for a moment, Seth looked down at the young girl and wiped her face with her sleeve._

"_You listen to me, Rain O'Neil. You are a better person than that man, and it is that which makes you stronger. You're brave and strong for someone so small, and I'm sure when you're all grown up, you will be even stronger!" she tapped her chin lightly, "then you will have nothing to be afraid of."_

_Rain sniffed lightly as she looked up at her guardian, "but he's the bogeyman, you can't fight him! No one can!"_

_Shaking her head with a sigh, Seth looked at her with a small smile, "something tells me that when you're older, you'll be strong enough to face your fears. Not even the bogeyman can stand up to those who don't fear him. Just remember, fear is only a weakness when you let it control you."_

_Not really understanding her words at that age, Rain merely sniffed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Slowly drifting back off the sleep with Seth watching her sadly, Rain gripped the sheets tighter as __**he**__ once again returned to her dreams._

* * *

"You'll be mine one day, little Rain. You're no better than me~"

Esther couldn't stop the young Methuselah girl from running to her parents bodies, tears running down the girl's cheeks as she ignored the blood, shaking her parent's shoulders.

"Wake up mommy, daddy!"

The butler known as Isaac motioned with his hand lazily, "be rid of that annoying noise."

Both Autojagers leapt to attention, diving at the sobbing child as they raised their axes. The others were too far away to do anything. Both axes clattered to the ground, blood splattering the ceiling from the stumps that had once been their right arms. Rain stood over the girl but she seemed different, her eyes hard and cold, burning a crimson colour like the blood on her blade. Still, the two leapt at her undeterred until she sliced one in half with her sword, grabbing the other by its masked face as electricity crackled at her fingertips. An explosion of electricity almost sent the concrete on the walls crumbling away. The smoking remnants of the Autojager fell back.

"Oh dear," Cain commented with a pout, "look what you did to that poor puppet, Dietrich won't be very happy."

Without a reply, Rain leapt at him just as Abel finally snapped to his senses, "no, don't Rain!"

The warning was too late as Cain flicked his wrist with a grin. Rain's eyes widened as an invisible force hit her like a speeding train. It almost felt like her insides had been crushed as she flew backwards and through the wall, rubble falling down around her.

"RAIN!"

Abel could feel his blood boiling just as easily as Rain's had been moments ago however the only thing holding back his Crusnik were those around him. While in their presence he couldn't allow himself to turn Crusnik despite how much his inner demons screamed for it.

"Well then!" Cain clapped his hands together with a wide smile, "I think we've spent long enough here! I'm starting to get hungry!"

"Wait!" Abel ground his teeth together, "so you were alive...Cain. Why did you come here? Why did you attack this place?"

Cain tutted, "Of course I'm alive, dear brother! Didn't little Rain tell you?" he chuckled naughtily, "and I've been watching you for a while now," this thought put the priest on edge, "but that's a story for another time I think...oh! And as for why I'm here? This was merely an opening scene! You'll see what I mean soon enough, give little Rain my love if she survives the next few days!"

"Don't you dare leave!" Abel yelled angrily, his words almost taunting but another thing prayed on his mind as he heard Esther digging through rubble with the aid of a worried Virgil.

As he looked back to the front entrance, Cain and Isaac had gone, moments later the power returning and lighting up the Ghetto once again.

As large chunks or rubble were tossed aside, Abel instantly joining the teamwork, a hand became visible before the rest of Rain's arm and then body were uncovered. Her eyes were worryingly closed, her breathing laboured while blood snaked down the side of her face from a head injury.

"Rain!" Abel lifted her into his arms, pleading for her to open her eyes.

Slowly they opened, focusing on him before silently glancing around the room, her face becoming more pained despite the numbness of her body.

"I couldn't do it..." she spoke quietly, voice laced in pain and several other emotions, "I wanted to kill him...so much...but he's still got my mother...I...I couldn't..."

"Shh Rain," he hastily stood, she needed a doctor badly, "can you move anything?" his question was answered as her eyes threatened to close, "no! Don't sleep! Stay awake Rain, Virgil!"

Said Methuselah nodded, "follow me and quickly."

Leaving Esther to stay safely with the children and Vanessa, Abel ran with Virgil, carrying Rain as gently as he could so as not to jostle her too much. When he glanced back down at Rain it was to see tears surprisingly running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you...Cain he...I was scared to say anything...I didn't know what he...would do if I told you...I didn't want him to hurt Esther..."

"You fool," he scolded lightly, despite his anger and hurt, he couldn't argue against her, especially with her current condition, "worry more about yourself."

"Just...let me die..."

Abel almost halted at her words, staring at her with wide eyes. Surely she was not taking her wrong decisions so badly?

"All I ever do...is bring death and misery...the world...would be better without me..."

"Now you listen to me Rain," he sped up if possible, "you are wrong. You've brought so much light into this world and I can't understand why you can't see it. You have friends who care deeply about you...and if I lost you..." he trailed off, almost feeling pain at his own words, "everyone makes wrong choices and everyone is afraid sometime, so we have to learn from those mistakes and learn to overcome them. Didn't I promise that I'd be with you throughout all of this?"

By now Rain was silently sobbing into his chest, crying out all her pent up emotions, stress and for all the things that had happened. She let it all out and by the time they reached the surface and were nearing a hospital, Rain felt like a load had been lifted from her shoulders...and it left her tired. Despite Abel's words and pleading she found her eyes drooping shut. She was so very tired.

* * *

Everything felt...nice. There was no real way to describe how she felt, it just felt right somehow, like a heavy burden had finally been lifted. Almost feeling too content to open her eyes, let alone move, the gently sound of laughter drew her attention. Was it Esther? No it sounded a little older. Deciding to ignore it, Rain continued to lie there, basking in the light. It felt like she was in a grassy field, fresh air breezing past her and the sun glowing down on her without any burning sensations. Beautiful.

"You have a very lazy daughter, she reminds me of someone."

That voice was only vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Finally opening her eyes, Rain was shocked at the woman sat beside her, her mind going back to Catharage. Only this was not a hologram.

"You...You're Lilith!"

Said crimson haired woman chuckled lightly, "I see Abel has told you about me, you really must hold a place deep in his heart."

"That sounds about right," another voice, this time masculine, "you always were good at getting into people's hearts."

Rain's eyes widened further at the man sat on her left. Tears formed but were barely shed before she leapt on him, the embrace returned just as warmly.

"I missed you so much, father."

"And I you, my little raincloud," Vincent sighed warmly.

Sitting back as she wiped her eyes, Rain looked between them both, "am I dead?"

"Not yet," Lilith replied charmingly, "you are in a coma."

"A coma?"

"Don't worry you will wake up when you are ready," her father soothed but was surprised by her sad look, "what is wrong?"

"Maybe it would be better if I don't wake up."

Surprisingly Lilith laughed, the sound somehow musical, "You are a strange person Rain O'Neil. You say the world would be better without you but I assure you, if you did not exist, the world would be no better...if not worse. Esther would have never found such a great friend as you, Father Hughes would have never found his lost sister, the AX would have suffered even greater hardships...and Abel would not have learned to love again. And there are but a few of the people you have touched," the female Crusnik smiled warmly at her, "from the Vatican to the Empire, there are many you have befriended and helped."

Rain supposed she was right. When she thought about it though she knew half of those things would have not been possible if she had not met Abel. She could not imagine having not met Abel and Esther that day.

"So when will I now I'm ready to wake up?"

"You just will," Vincent curled his arm round her shoulders, "until then I'm sure you have things you want to ask."

He had no idea.


	37. Waking up

**Another update, hope you enjoy! Once again sorry if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Thirty Seven

The steady beat of the heart and life support machine was all that could be heard in the whitewashed hospital room, almost deafening to the man who had yet to leave. Three days had passed since he had brought her in since she had fallen into a coma. Once again Cain had tried to rid him of the only wonderful light in his life, but this time said light was alive...albeit no one knew when she would wake. Much had happened. Rain had been accused of murder, no doubt the Orden's work, and the only person who could have pleaded her innocence had been kidnapped. Yes, the Pope Alessandro had been kidnapped and if it hadn't have been for Esther being with him, they would have never rescued the pair. And the first thing the terrified boy had done was clear Rain's name, much to the ire of Francesco, but Abel was more than grateful. It seemed the man who had tried to kill both Esther and the Pope days ago, who had met justice by Rain's hand, had been portrayed as an innocent in the eyes of the public.

Sat beside her bed, holding Rain's hand, Abel dozed in his seat. Three days without much sleep did that to people. He barely left the room and if not for a steady supple of food from sympathetic nurses, he would have not eaten either. It felt like it was killing him to see her so close to death's door. The silver haired priest could not lose her. Esther had of course visited every chance she could, allowing him a moments rest but he could never sleep for long, too worried something would happen as he slept. Virgil too had visited along with the girl whose parents had been killed in the Ghetto. It was heart wrenching to see the young girl offering a quiet prayer for her saviour. It was these things that reminded Abel just how alike Terran and Methuselah really were. Another day passed, time flying by for the priest who looked wearier by the hour.

The door opening startled him awake but he was even more surprised to see not only Esther, but Alessandro also. The nervous brunette boy sadly looked at the unconscious woman.  
"I-I-Is she s-s-s-still asleep?" he asked innocently.

Abel nodded slightly, his thumb unconsciously stroking the back of Rain's hand. Alessandro eyed up the tender sight, wringing his hands together as if wanting to say something but could not, instead Esther spoke up.

"His Holiness wants to pray for Rain, Father."

Abel blinked, why was he asking for his permission? "of course you can...I'm sure Rain would like that."

Smiling nervously, Alessandro moved a little closer before closing his eyes, somehow managing to recite a prayer without a single stutter until the end, "p-please guide M-M-Miss Rain back to us...A-Amen."

Once again silence descended on the room but for the machines registering what life remained in the unconscious Methuselah. Abel bowed his head slightly, squeezing her hand a little tighter. He almost leapt a mile as his hand was squeezed back lightly.

"That...was a very...loud prayer," a dry voice commented as Rain partially opened her eyes with a light chuckle, "I was just...about to beat my dad at poker."

"Rain!"

The nurses and doctors were surprised that Rain had awoken from her coma, constantly running tests that were slowly grating on the Methuselah woman's nerves. Despite no longer being tired, her body still felt worn and it was always an effort to sit up in bed. One of the first things she had done was order Abel to sleep, noticing instantly his lack of sleep. The silver haired priest had merely blinked stupidly for a moment before smiling warmly. Despite this he stayed in the room, sleeping heavily on the sofa opposite Rain's bed. However the brief respites between visits from the nurses allowed Rain to think to herself. She thought about the questions she had asked her father and Lilith, the things that had happened ever since she met Abel Nightroad and of course what had happened before her coma.

Not surprisingly, Abel slept for almost an entire day, waking up looking much more like his usual self. As his beautiful blue eyes fell on her, propped up against her pillows, and staring out of the window thoughtfully. As it was night the curtains had been pulled back leaving the moon in plain sight, the city looking quite beautiful at night.

"Esther's told me what happened the past few days," she commented without looking at him, "can't believe I missed all the fun."

Chuckling lightly, Abel sat up and attempted to flatten his messy hair, "I assure you, the Pope did not find it that fun."

"And Seth wonders why I never wanted to grow up a Noble or someone just as important," she snorted lightly before looking over at him with a sigh, "I can't sleep."

"That's understandable, you've been asleep for three days after all," he stood up and walked over to her bed side as she shook her head lightly.

"It's not that...I feel tired but..."

Frowning, Abel sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, "what's wrong?"

"A million and one things," Rain let her head fall sideways to rest against Abel's shoulder.

He usually would have jumped from the contact but after almost losing her, he was beginning to look at such things differently. Abel didn't know how long he would have with the woman he sat beside. Even though she was a Methuselah, he would still live a much longer life than her own, not counting anything happening to shorten her time even more.

"I lied..." she muttered, gripping her sheets tightly, "and I hated myself for every second. I...I should have told you straight away, I shouldn't have gotten scared. I never get scared! Maybe that's why I keep having these nightmares...its karma for lying."

"Nightmares?" he asked, a finger curling under her chin so that she would look into his eyes and past his glasses.

Biting her lip, Rain gave up trying to hide anything from him.

"Several times now I've had the same nightmare...over and over again. In it I wake up and everything's quiet and peaceful, but something feels wrong. I wake up in a place that looks sort of steel walled room and then I realise you're there too," at this point one of her hands took hold of his shirt making Abel frown worriedly, "I felt safe because your arms were round me but...something always feels wrong. You're in your Crusnik form but you're silent even when I call out your name. Then I smell it. There's blood on the ground and...and you're covered in blood...and you're not breathing..." by this time she could feel herself back in her nightmare and Abel was watching her with wide eyes, "and **he's** behind me, calling out to me."

Without another word Rain found herself pulled into Abel's chest, the sound of his heart beating soothing her more than anything else. She could have collapsed against his chest as she shook herself from the nightmare.

"That will never happen, I promise you. I would never leave you alone and I will never let him take you."

Rain let out her breath, relaxing in his embrace and finding his lean chest far too comfortable. One of his gloved hands was stroking her hair soothingly despite his own worried thoughts. Soon enough his ministrations were enough to send Rain off into a peaceful sleep. Abel remained on the bed with her, holding her close to him.

A few days later, those at the hospital deemed her fit enough to leave. The slight trembling of her limbs would pass in time as she regained her strength, but until then it seemed she would be using Abel as a crutch, something that the priest found amusing. Esther was stood outside waiting for them with a warm smile, accompanied by the Professor who chuckled at the sight of Rain hobbling out against Abel.

"My dear Rain, I do believe you have found a use for our Father Nightroad."

"He's a very good crutch," she snickered, "but a bit on the tall side."  
"Hey!" he pouted comically.

Esther beamed warmly at the pair of them, "I think Rain would like to get something to eat."

Rain almost crumpled at the thought of real food, having not dared eat any at the hospital, "I could kill for a steak."

And so the four found themselves in a restaurant, Rain tearing into her second steak, while the Professor informed them about recent happenings with the recent Ripper attacks. Rain could still remember when she had been told Abel had been attacked by the killer, the thought making her shudder. However there was something else on her mind. Abel had been oddly quiet, acting his usual goofy self of course, but there had been no inquisition from him as she had expected to wake up to. Maybe she should have been grateful but it only made her worry more.

"Full yet?" Esther asked amusedly while Rain shook her head.

"Not until I get some ice cream. I've been craving ice cream since I woke up!"

That's when Rain leapt a mile as her earpiece turned on. Within seconds a familiar girl's voice was yelling into her ear.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RAIN?"

The other three could hear the shout that had almost deafened the Methuselah who was now doubled over holding her head.

"Not so loud Seth," she winced, "my ears are now ringing."

The rest of the conversation was lost to the others but judging by the winces from Rain, they could tell the Empress of the New Empire was scolding Rain thoroughly. Just how had Seth got in contact with her in the first place? This was answered when Abel received an annoyed call from Kate about Seth demanding a call to Rain from the Cardinal.

"Yes I am an idiot," Rain muttered sullenly, "...no I'm not coming back to the Empire...because! I'm not a kid anymore...don't even think about it! Catherina isn't going to fire me, you make it sound like I'm starting a war..." she winced again, "yes that was not funny, sorry."

Yet another long pause and the three sat around the table were starting to feel a little uncomfortable and sympathetic towards the poor woman.

"You are **not** coming to Albion!" she almost squeaked before clearing her throat, "if you do I'll tell Abel all about your little secrets...oh I would dare," now it was Abel who felt a little uncomfortable, laughing nervously at the looks their table was getting.

After a further ten minutes of arguing, things seemed to cool down between the two as Rain sighed.

"Yes, yes...I don't know how much longer I'll be in Albion...yes I'll be careful...talk to you later, Seth."

Looking up as her earpiece fell silent, she waved a hand at the three as she slumped in her seat, "don't even ask."


	38. Surprises

**Another update although we are nearly at an end of the pre-written chapters! Still, hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews so far.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Thirty Eight

After the highly embarrassing call from Seth, Rain wouldn't heard the end of it from Kate who had heard the entire conversation, the three bid goodbye to the Professor who had business to attend to. Rain had slipped away from the two for a moment, Abel worrying nonstop when he lost sight of her, only for the blue haired Methuselah to appear moments later. Upon asking where she had gone to she merely shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk slowly down the streets with them both. With a meal in her stomach, Rain found her strength coming back to her, the rare steak helping far better than anything at the hospital, she didn't need to lean on Abel as much.

Whispering something to Esther, said girl's eyes widened in surprised before brightening mischievously. Abel didn't like that look that both women shared.

"W-What?"

"Nothing," Esther chimed while Rain grinned.

"Abel, could you get us some ice cream from that stand?" Rain pointed towards a small stand beside a park, a surprising thing to see in this day and age, but a nice sight if anything.

Abel looked at them with his mouth open before groaning and heading off to buy some ice cream for their pair, wondering why they were acting so strange. Barely managing to pay for the ice cream cones, he turned to find both Rain and Esther vanishing into the park beside the stand. Frowning, he followed.

"Ice cream?" he called out to the pair only for them to turn and to his surprise, they were holding a large cake.

Abel's eyes widened as lights lit up in the trees around the small park, a blanket laid on the ground covered in plates of food and cups along with jugs of juice and water. And they weren't the only people sat in the park. Virgil and the children from the Ghetto were also present, an annoyed looking Vanessa also sat with them looking like she wished to be elsewhere. Even the Professor was present, quite obviously this had been his important business.

"Happy birthday!" the children almost screamed happily at Abel who nearly dropped the ice cream in his shock.

"You...what...how?" he couldn't even piece words together.

How had they known it was his birthday even though he had never told anyone? Had Seth told Rain? Said Methuselah took the ice creams and kissed his cheek, snapping him from his shock.

"Happy birthday, and no it wasn't Seth, I have my sources," she chuckled mysteriously.

Abel was still too surprised to talk but smiled warmly as the children hugged him round his legs, wishing him happy birthday again before running around, laughter ringing out from the Methuselah children who rarely got to leave the Ghetto.

Sat down finally, Virgil smiled at the surprised Abel.  
"Rain decided to plan this for you. I was surprised to hear from her so suddenly after she had only just woken, but she really wished to give you a small celebration."  
"I didn't expect anything," he answered truthfully, watching Rain play with the children warmly.

"She truly is one of a kind," the Methuselah chuckled, "you are a lucky man, Father Nightroad."

William nodded thoughtfully, "of course Rain couldn't do it herself so she enlisted my help in sorting this little party out."

"Don't even think about taking all the credit!" Rain pointed at him with a glare before toppling over as two boys leapt on her from behind, laughing their heads off.

Minutes later, the children were digging into the food hungrily as the adults continued to talk among themselves. Esther sat talking with Virgil and Vanessa while Rain sat beside Abel, the Professor asking her questions about her time in her coma.

"There are so many theories about those in comas and not many come out of them either, or not as fast as you did anyway!" William began excitedly, "was there a bright light or a tunnel? Did you see people? Was it just a dark space? What were your surroundings like? Did you feel or hear anything?"

"Calm down Professor," Abel intervened quickly, "are you sure you should be asking all this?"

"Of course my dear Abel! It's all in the name of science, I assure you."

Rain chuckled, "I don't mind. There wasn't a bright light of a tunnel of any kind," William sobered at this, "it was a field."

"A field?" he frowned.

She nodded thoughtfully, noticing Abel's hand falling over hers worriedly, clearly he didn't want her to relive anything too painful. Squeezing his hand lightly with a smile, she looked back at William.

"Yes a field I remember I used to play in as a child while I was at the Empire, it was my favourite place because of all the soft grass. The skies were the clearest there, and even though the sun was high in the sky, it didn't burn me or hurt. It was peaceful I suppose."

William tapped his chin with his pen, jotting down all she had said excitedly "I see! So you went back to a memory you treasured as a child?"

"No, not a memory, just the field I remembered but it was never-ending this time. And there were people there too."

Now this intrigued the man even more, "really? Were they...you know...deceased people?"

Rain slowly nodded, "my father was there...and a woman also. We talked for quite a while, I asked them questions I wanted answering and I was told I'd wake up when I was ready. I don't think time applies there because it felt like hours before I heard Alessandro praying."

"So you needed something in the physical world to wake you up?"

"Seems so. I just remember falling backwards and it feeling like I was underwater before I woke up in the hospital."

"Amazing," William muttered excitedly, "absolutely intriguing!"

Rain laughed, "well next time I fall into a coma I'll make sure to tell you everything afterwards."

William was about to reply when Abel shot him a look that shut him up.

"W-Well then! I suppose I will help myself before the children eat everything," he chuckled nervously before taking a few sandwiches for himself.

A little later while Rain sat leaning against Abel's side, the little girl she remembered from the Ghetto dropped by them both, sitting in front of Rain with a small smile.

"I'm glad you woke up, Miss."

"Me too," Rain smiled, noticing the girl's plait beginning to fall out of shape, "come here."

Doing as she was told, the girl sat in her lap with her back to Rain, the older Methuselah undoing the plait carefully before restarting.

"You're quite good at this," Abel commented with a warm smile.

"My mother used to do my hair in a plait when I was younger but I had no sisters to practice on...so I practiced on Seth and several other poor Methuselah in the Empire."

Abel chuckled at this before warmly kissing the top of her head, "thank you so much for this, for being here."

"Where would you be without me goofball?" she snickered before lightly patting the girl's shoulders, "there we go, all done!"

"My name is Lizzy," she commented, looking at her long plait over her shoulder before beaming and hugging Rain, her short arms round her neck.

Surprised, Rain slowly relaxed and held the girl back with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Rain."

"A pleasure, Miss Lizzy."

The young girl giggled before running off to play with her friends again, leaving Rain and Abel sat together, the latter moving his arms around her waist and holding her close to him.

"This woman you saw..." he commented quietly, his chin resting on top of her head.

"She told me it was your birthday," Rain replied just as quiet, "she was really nice..."

Abel held her closer, closing his eyes as he saw Lilith in his mind. It made sense that she should see the crimson haired Crusnik where she had gone. One of Rain's hands gripped his arms comfortingly.

"Lilith also warned me about something," she felt him stiffen at this, "she thinks there might be another war soon but not between the Empire and the Vatican...the Orden is going to set the world on fire."


	39. Into the Lion's Den

**One chapter left after this! Once again thanks for reviews and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Thirty Nine

"Are you sure about this?" Catherina's voice was as serious as ever even through the hologram.

"Mostly," was the blue haired woman's reply, "it makes sense if you think about all the Orden has done so far and now they are in Albion, they're probably waiting for the current Queen to die before they strike."

"You must understand, it is hard to take your word for this even though you claim to have actually met the dead," the Cardinal sighed, "we do not want another war if possible. Are you sure this is simply not your own opinion coming through?"

"If I may intervene," William now stood up, pipe in hand, "from what Miss Rain has told me, it seems quite possible that she had in fact met with her deceased father."

"That may be so..." there was a sigh over the hologram as Catherina fixed Abel a strange look, "what do you think Abel?"

The silver haired priest did not like how it had turned to him to decide but there was no doubt in his mind as he opened his bright, blue eyes to look at Catherina seriously.

"I believe Rain. It would explain why the Orden is here. After attacking the Ghetto, it is possible that they used this as a why to stir up trouble. There next attack will be to cause panic and then they will strike the hardest. You know this pattern."

It had only been a few days since Rain had woken from her coma, less than a week, and already they were making plans to counteract a possible war. If Lilith and her father's words were true, it could very well be on the same scale as Armageddon, something the planet did not need. But there was something Rain needed to do above all else. Her mind was still running over the answers she had gained from her father, three in particular were most important. Catherina seemed to pick up on Rain's mind being elsewhere, frowning lightly at her through the hologram.

"If I may ask, what else did you ask of your father?"

"I asked him where my mother is being held."

* * *

"You can't be serious! Please stop and think about this," Abel followed the Methuselah woman as she paced around her room, throwing things onto the bed as she moved.

"I've already thought about this."

"You heard what the Cardinal said! If you get caught..."

"I won't get caught."

"You don't know that! This is not like sneaking into the Vatican, this is the Rosenkruez Orden!"

"I know that."

Abel's hands fell onto her shoulders, stopping her movement and spinning her around to meet Abel's furious eyes.

"Stop acting like this is nothing! You are not getting into the Orden by yourself."

Sighing, Rain lifted her hands and lightly patted his cheeks with a smile.

"I'll be fine. I'm not going to start up any fights; it's an 'in and out' job."

"I don't care," by now he was gritting his teeth together.

She supposed she could understand why he was so angry and worried. After all it still struck a chord in her that she was going to try and sneak in and out of the Orden for two tasks. One: to collect data on their movements and two: find and free her mother. It had taken a while before Catherina had agreed much to Abel's ire. And it was this that had the priest trying to dissuade her from what she had planned.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you are not!" Rain poked him in the chest, "you can wait to pick me up when I give the signal. I do this stuff better on my own."

Abel seemed to be considering shouting from exasperation. Was she insane? He would never allow her to infiltrate the Orden on her own...not when Cain could be nearby. Even if it was just Isaac or Dietrich...he couldn't help but see Rain's comatose state in his mind each time he thought about her. This was what it was like to love someone...to constantly worry. So why was Rain so adamant to jump into the lion's den on her own?

"It's just something I have to do Abel," she finally sighed, obviously tired of arguing, "all I've ever done is run away from the Orden and the fact they have my mother prisoner...its time I stopped running."

His beautiful blue eyes roamed her own before he saw just how determined she was. Sighing in defeat, he wrapped his arms round her tightly.  
"Please be careful, Rain...if anything happens..."

"I know," she smiled up at him slightly, "I'll expect you to come bursting in to rescue me."

He really didn't like this. Looking up at him with a frown, she asked the question he hoped she wouldn't.

"You know...one of the reasons I was...afraid to tell you about Cain was because I thought you'd chase after him..."

"I would have," he answered stiffly, "if I hadn't met you."

Rain's eyebrows furrowed, "so I'm...in the way?"

"No," Abel's reply was quick and stern, "you're not in the way it's just..." his shoulders slumped slightly but his eyes were hard as he continued in a quieter voice, "I lost Lilith because I was blind...I won't let anything happen to you because of him."

His words surprised her. It was the first time anyone had openly said words like that to her; words of protection. Even after all this time it was all she needed to hear to make her almost reconsider going alone to the Orden. Almost.

* * *

Dressed in dark clothing, Rain had already slipped into one of the Orden's bases. Surprisingly it had been a cathedral like building, supposedly old and unused and yet it had been bought out by a company. After dodging cameras and guards, the Methuselah had made her way into the wooden rafters of the cathedral where she sat poised in the shadows. It was surprising that there were very little members around the place despite security, and luckily she could not sense those she wished to avoid. Having packed lightly, Rain felt a little out of place without her father's sword at her side, however it would have been far too bulky to carry with her as she snuck around the place. Instead, Abel had refused to let her go without at least taking a gun with her. She supposed it was somewhat comforting to have the gun with her, even more so as for now she had radio silence.

What drove her on through her worry and apprehension was the knowledge that waiting for her, once her job was done, was Abel in the Iron Maiden, waiting for her call. But first she needed to get to a computer. Rain had basic hacking knowledge thanks to a quick tutoring from Abel before she left, enough to find some information on the Orden's behaviours; and with it she should be able to find where her mother was. Glancing down as a couple of terrans passed by beneath, Rain continued moving through the rafters silently.

It took a few minutes before she finally came across a room that was more guarded than the rest. Curiosity driving her on she swung down a little further behind. Walking casually as if she was meant to be there, Rain slowed down towards the pair of Methuselah guards who glanced at her as she stopped.

"Personnel only," one intoned.

"Sorry," she smiled mischievously at the pair as she put her hands on their shoulders.

A short jolt of electricity coursed through the pair, stunning them into unconsciousness. Quickly peering inside to find the place empty, she dragged the two inside before locking the door behind her. Flicking a switch, a light lit up causing a gleam across several computer screens present. Rain had only ever seen a computer a few times, once having been under Catharage, but she could recall a time her father had shown her one as a child...much to her mother's disdain. Smiling at this thought, the Methuselah made her way over to the terminals and began typing. Also in the room were several other screens but they weren't hooked up to computers as such, they were instead hooked up to the cameras around the place. From the corner of her eye she kept an eye out as Methuselah passed by the screen. She didn't have long.

Entering a hacking code that Abel had told her to use, Rain watched surprised to see a warning screen flashing in her face. Access denied. Why hadn't it worked? Trying something else, it once again flashed red; access denied. Cursing quietly, Rain took a calming breath before typing furiously, thinking up possibilities. Numbers and letters flashed by her eyes before it flashed green in approval.

"I should be a hacker," she chuckled to herself until her eyes widened at what she had found.

One of the first things that had popped up was detailed records of the AX members, including their current whereabouts. How had they found this out? Was there an informant in the Vatican? There was also information detailing money being given to Dietrich along with a report. It seemed the dark minded human had been creating more Autojagers. On top of other purchases the Orden had made through several dummy companies, one that caught her eye was in fact the purchase of airships. Was this what she thought? Her father was right, the Orden were amassing their forces and arming them with airships, weapons and more Autojagers. Copying the files to a disc, Rain then switched her attention to the archives, glancing at the CCTV. The Methuselah was getting closer and surely if he noticed the missing guards he would raise the alarms.

"Kate," she whispered into her communicator, the sister replying instantly.

"Rain! How are things? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the Methuselah shook her head silently, "I'm sending you all I've got to the Iron Maiden...give me ten minutes before you swing round to pick me up."  
"O-Of course! Be careful Rain."

Silently signing off as she shut the computer down after applying a virus, Rain slipped from the room silently and into the rafters once again. However as sirens suddenly started blaring, Sister Kate's voice was in her ear once again.

"What was that?"  
"Better make it 3 minutes."


	40. What was once sought

**Final chapter, for now at least. Hopefully I will get back to it however there are plenty of other fics I have planned/on the go and need to return to so I apologise once again for not having yet finished it (and not sure when I will). Still, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Theft of Thine Heart

Chapter Forty

Racing through the Orden's base now, several Autojagers skidded into view, blocking her path. With a growl, Rain drew her gun, mentally thanking Tres' past lessons, as she shot at the two dark figures. She managed to shoot one through the throat however the other slipped past, swinging its axe for her head. Ducking beneath the blow, electricity crackled at her fingertips before she punched the Autojager in the gut. Even she was surprised by the force that sent it flying backwards, hitting the wall with a sickening crack. Blinking for a moment, Rain quickly recovered and continued on her way mapped out in her mind from the information gained on the computers.

After many twisting corridors and flights of stairs that led deeper and deeper underground, Rain having gotten rid of several other Autojagers and a few Methuselah that got in her way. Luckily Dietrich, Isaac and even the boss of the Orden were nowhere to be seen. Everything was dark the further below she went however her eyes were well attuned to the darkness. In the distance she could hear some sort of machine working, humming softly with a steady beat. It wasn't until she hacked into a control panel beside a suspicious looking door did she find its source.

* * *

Abel paced furiously inside the Iron Maiden. It had been two minutes since Rain had contacted Kate and it had been radio silence since then. After glimpsing at the data she had sent, he had frowned at some of the information. At first it almost appeared trivial until they looked at the underlying factors involved. Rosenkruez were planning something big and it was mostly centred in Albion. Esther was still in Albion, well protected at least, but he had sent her a transmission just in case.

"Calm down Father Nightroad," Sister Kate's hologram fizzed slightly showing her own anxiousness.

"I'm sorry Sister Kate," he sighed, "but Rain is in the middle of a lion's den, how can I not be worried?"

The kind hearted Sister frowned. It had been a common thought among most of those of the AX when it came to Abel and Rain. Only Hugue knew the answers but the silent swordsman had refused to reply to her questions, even the Cardinal had been unable to gain a response. They were friends, this much was obvious, but the protectiveness Abel showed let on so much more. But no one knew how to ask.

Instead the Sister took it upon herself to get to the bottom of it. Crossing her arms, Kate faced Abel who looked surprised by her sudden change in attitude.

"S-Sister Kate?"

"Forgive me for asking, Father Nightroad, but just what is your relationship with Rain?"

For a moment, bright blue eyes blinked at the hologram in surprise before he chuckled a little nervously, "we are friends Sister Kate," his tone strengthening by the look she gave him, "I care about her because we are friends."

"Ah-ha..."

"Don't you believe me?" Abel asked incredulously.

"Believe me Father Nightroad," the Sister sighed, "I don't doubt you but...even Lady Catherina has been wondering why you two are so close."

Sighing, Abel returned to his pacing. He didn't need this not while he was worrying about Rain's safety, but because of this he was being questioned about his worrying. If Catherina found out about their relationship, which had taken so much work to actually be called a relationship, he worried that Rain would be cast out from the AX. He knew she would never hand her over to the Inquisition or even fire him.

"Rain has been through a lot, she needed a friend and I was there for her. That is all Sister Kate."

"Could you swear that?"

He whipped round to stare at her in shock and worry, "Sister Kate!"

However the woman was resilient, "I want the truth Father Nightroad, if not me it will be Lady Catherina."

What was he to do? The priest was stunned by the sister's sudden onslaught of questions however in the back of his mind, he knew that this would happen at some point. But he would be damned if he allowed Rain to be hurt for his feelings. Sister Kate seemed to read his silence with wide eyes, her hologram fizzing almost excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! You two are together?"

"Sister Kate," he almost snapped however Rain's voice over the communicator stopped them silent.

"Kate...come pick me up..."

Her voice was hollow, masking something that she obviously wanted to let out. Abel didn't know if to be happy she was calling them or worried about her tone. As Kate vanished for a moment, the Iron Maiden moved, sweeping down from the cover of the clouds above until they were almost level with the roof of the cathedral like building. Below the building seemed to be in turmoil, some sort of siren blaring however Rain was waiting for them, her back to the open hatch as Abel swung himself down on the rope ladder. The wind rushed past him blowing his hair like silver snakes in the air while he called out to her. Rain shot down another Autojager before turning and jumping towards him, catching his hand with ease however her eyes would not meet his, looking elsewhere and distant. He didn't remark on that fact she was empty handed.

Pulled onto the deck of the Iron Maiden, Abel yelled to Kate to get them out of there as the Autojagers dared to leap on board. Turning sharply, they flew off into the sky once again. Abel looked down at Rain still in his arms, a frown on his face.

"Are you alright Rain?"

She was silent, not answering even as Sister Kate appeared in her hologram form, a ruffled look on her face.

"Really, you just had to go and wake up the bee's nest."

"Sister Kate," Abel started but the nun seemed busy as she crossed her arms with a huff.

"So how did it go? The data might prove useful but Father Nightroad has been very-"

"Kate!"

Surprised by the snap from Abel, the brunette nun stared at him in shock before realising Rain had not said anything, her eyes hidden by her dark blue hair. Behind her hair, her eyes were distant, barely recognising the dark clothed chest in front of her. She was still back inside the base, back inside that room she had heard all the machinery in.


End file.
